JE VEUX T'ENTENDRE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto est sourd pourtant ses oreilles fonctionnent très bien. "Pendant une fraction de seconde, une seule, j'ai voulu entendre de nouveau, j'ai voulu l'entendre lui..." SasuNaru
1. Prologue

_"Un souhait est un désir sans énergie"_

Il les entendait. Les cris des autres. Ils résonnaient entre les murs comme les cloches d'une église le jour d'un mariage.  
Malheureusement ce n'était pas des cris de joie mais de souffrance et ça ne lui déchirait pas seulement le cœur, au plus profond de lui il avait l'impression qu'un monstre lui dévorait les entrailles. À chaque hurlement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant ne plus rien entendre et ses genoux contre son ventre pour se protéger.  
Dans ces moments là, il fermait les yeux et faisait un vœu. Le même, à chaque fois, espérant que cette fois il se réalise enfin.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et sa mère lui disait toujours que si on y croyait assez fort, si on y mettait tout son cœur et toute son énergie, nos vœux pouvaient se réaliser.

Alors comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui allait se passer. Comment pouvait-il savoir que souhaiter de ne plus les entendre pendant des jours allait le conduire à ne plus entendre personne pendant des années.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Est-ce que ce prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite ? J'opte pour un SasuNaru du coup !  
Je précise quand même qu'il y aura d'autre couple et surtout un qui risque de ne pas vous plaire si vous n'aimez pas que nos vedettes soient avec d'autres personnes... Ca sera un Naru/? Je vous laisserais devinez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture. Ne m'en voulez pas please ! Mais j'aime que mes histoires soient réalistes et un peu de péripéties ne fait pas de mal surtout que la chute n'en sera que plus belle._

 _Pour les reviews, ceux qui ont un compte je répondrais dessus, pour les autres je pense que je le ferais en début ou fin de à tous pour les votes et continuez pour choisir la prochaine histoire =)_

 _ **Édit Sept 2017:** Correction faite par Lullaby-chan1000, un GRAND MERCI_


	2. Chp I :

**Chapitre I**

* * *

Avril débutait, tout comme la rentrée des classes à Tokyo. La ville célébrait la saison des cerisiers en fleur et Sasuke traversa le parc de Shinjuku où il put admirer ses magnifiques arbres. Il ne l'avouera jamais, surtout pas à une de ses amies d'enfance qui portait le même nom que ses arbres, mais ces derniers l'apaisaient. Il aimait prendre ce chemin en cette saison pour rentrer chez lui et sur sa route, il fit glisser son regard sur les couples assis aux pieds des sakura ou encore sur les familles jouant à cache-cache derrière les troncs. Encore une fois il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait ces scènes, ça le ramenait quelques années en arrière quand lui et son frère jouait à ce jeu d'enfant et que leurs parents les regardaient faire.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il continua sa route, se disant que maintenant il était trop grand pour faire ça mais qu'un jour ça serait son tour.

En y repensant vraiment ce n'était pas tellement une question d'âge, malgré ses 18 ans, il était sûr qu'avec son frère de 23, ils pourraient encore agir comme des enfants. Non, c'était plutôt que les moments en famille se faisaient rares même s'ils vivaient encore tous sous le même toit et aujourd'hui, ça ressemblait plus à des réunions de travail qu'autre chose. Son frère et son père travaillaient ensemble dans l'une des plus grandes entreprise du Japon. Son père c'était associé avec un ami, ami qui dirigeait toutes les autres filiales depuis les Etats-Unis pendant que Fugaku dirigeait celle de Tokyo, qui était la principale. Quant à son frère, il était le bras droit de son paternel. L'un comme l'autre avait énormément de travail, déplacements ou réunions de dernière minute donc bon… Lui était lycéen et malgré qu'il soit peu sociable en apparence, ça ne l'empêchait pas de suivre ses amis d'enfance à droite ou à gauche après les cours et les week-ends. Il ne parlait pas forcément pendant les sortis mais il était là et ça suffisait à tous. À la maison, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et descendait pour manger quand sa mère l'appelait. Cette dernière, quand à elle, était engagée dans des associations et elle arrivait plus ou moins à régler son planning en fonction de sa vie de famille. Autant dire qu'à part elle, personne ne faisait d'effort pour garder cette famille soudée.

Mais peut-être que ça allait changer. Après tout, si aujourd'hui il rentrait tout de suite après les cours c'était pour passer un vendredi soir en famille, son père lui avait demandé de ne pas trainer, c'était important pour lui cette soirée.

A cette pensée il accéléra le pas et se rendit compte qu'il était sorti du parc depuis bien longtemps. En effet, il se perdait dans la foule de tokyoïte. Dorénavant, ses pas étaient rythmés à ceux des autres, traversant les longs passages piétons de la grande ville quand le feu l'autorisait et s'arrêtant quand ce dernier devenait rouge.

Un garçon le devança sur le chemin et il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas entendu de la musique au passage. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait être complètement débile pour mettre de la musique dans ses oreilles aussi forte au point que quelqu'un dans une ville bondée l'entende. Tout en continuant sa route, il détailla le dos de celui qui l'avait dépassé. A sa tenue décontractée, sa chevelure blonde en bataille et le style de musique qu'il écoutait, Sasuke et lui devaient avoir le même âge. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu voir son visage, qu'il en était sûr, devait être très beau.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette idée. Il se savait électron libre depuis ses 15 ans mais récemment, il faisait l'amour qu'à des hommes et il se surprenait, comme à l'instant, à ne regarder que le sexe masculin. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il penchait plus d'un coté que de l'autre dorénavant.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés. La foule se stoppa une énième fois à un passage piéton mais il ne vit pas le blond s'arrêter. La tête penchée en avant, surement sur son IPod, ce dernier s'engagea sur la route.

XxX

La foule forma un cercle d'inquiétude. A son centre Sasuke était allongé sur le dos, essayant de se relever sur son coude gauche, pendant que sa main droite venait frotter l'arrière de sa tête pour calmer la douleur ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt. En sentant des jambes entre les siennes et un poids sur lui disparaître petit à petit, il se remémorera ce qui s'était passé à l'instant.

En voyant le garçon devant lui traverser au feu rouge, son corps avait réagit tout seul. Il lui avait pris le bras avec force, obligeant son vis-à-vis à se retourner et l'avait tiré vers lui pour remonter sur le trottoir. Trottoir qui les avait fait trébucher en arrière, se retrouvant dans cette position souvent très ambiguë.

\- Je …

A cette voix surprise et surprenante, Sasuke tomba dans les yeux du jeune homme au dessus de lui. Il se noya dans un océan, un océan reflétant tant d'émotions, semblables et contradictoires à la fois, qu'il trouva cela insensé. Et à cet instant précis, la surprise dominait ce regard bleu et il se demandait si la sienne apparaissait sur son visage. Il reporta son regard sur sa main qu'il avait ramené devant ses yeux et en une fraction de seconde, la colère l'envahit.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? hurla Sasuke.

Le jeune homme regarda les lèvres fines du brun sous lui et marmonna, dans une voix peu convaincue, une excuse, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire. L'expression qu'il affichait, acheva Sasuke.

\- Au lieu de t'excuser, ouvre les yeux la prochaine fois ! cracha-t-il en tirant sur le fil des oreillettes encore suspendu aux organes auditifs. Et surtout ne mets pas la musique aussi forte, c'est dangereux crétin !

Le visage du crétin se transforma. La surprise laissa place à la sérénité et un doux sourire se dessina sur la partie inférieure de sa figure. Il se releva, libérant Sasuke de son poids, récupéra ses oreillettes pour les remettre à leur place et se retourna pour partir. Un merci s'échappa des lèvres charnues du blond et il fila, se perdant dans la foule qui avait reprit vie.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je m'excuse d'avance si le chapitre est court mais je me rends pas trop compte de ce que ça donne._  
 _Je vais donc vous laissez me dire ce que vous pensez de la longueur. Plus long les prochains ou est-ce que ça vous convient ?_  
 _Et surtout, le contenu ?! N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires constructifs je prends tous les avis sur tous les points et après je trierais ^^_  
 _J'ai aussi écrit le prologue de CICATRICES que je comptais publier après cette fic mais voilà, il s'est écrit tout seul entre 2lignes de ce chp. Alors je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressait que je fasse les 2 fic en même temps ou est-ce que je la garde pour plus tard ? Même si honnêtement je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avant de vous la mettre parce que la vérité c'est que CICATRICES est la 1ère que je voulais publier mais comme je suis gentille et que je voulais vous faire plaisir xp_

 _Bisous Bisous_


	3. Chp II :

**Chapitre II**

* * *

-En voiture les garçons.

Sasuke descendit des escaliers menant aux chambres et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Itachi enfilait une veste de costume noir tandis que sa mère lui tendait la sienne.

\- Dépêchons nous, votre père nous attend, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle s'arrêta, laissant ses fils sortir pour pouvoir fermer la porte à clé. En se retournant, elle fut surprise de les trouver juste là, à l'attendre. Un doux sourire illumina son visage et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à tout ça, surtout après tant d'années. En effet, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne Itachi avait toujours été très protecteur avec son petit-frère et Sasuke était lui-même très protecteur envers elle alors quand Sasuke s'occupait d'elle, la surveillait ou la protégeait, Itachi n'était pas loin, Non pas que son ainé ne l'aimait pas autant que son cadet mais c'était leur relation à tout les trois et ça lui convenait ainsi.

Tout en marchant le long de l'allée centrale de leur maison pour rejoindre son mari, elle se sentait un peu coupable de ce lien que Fugaku n'avait pas. Elle savait que son mari aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde mais il n'avait plus su comment montrer son affection et au fil des années, la distance entre leur cœur respectif grandissait. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres quand elle s'assit coté passager.

\- Un problème Mikoto ?

Elle regarda son mari et le rassura d'un hochement négatif de la tête. La voiture démarra dans un silence de plomb, cette situation était de plus en plus pesante et aujourd'hui elle espérait que ça allait changer.

Sasuke se risqua à une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était rentré et surtout depuis qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la route des restaurants chics pouvant expliquer leur tenue. Sasuke, Itachi et son père étaient tous les trois en costume noir et blanc, basique, chic et élégant quant à sa mère, une robe bleue moulait parfaitement son corps encore magnifiquement bien conservé après deux accouchements.

\- Pourquoi doit-on être aussi bien habillé ?

\- Nous sommes invités à manger chez Minato et Kushina, l'associé de ton père.

\- Mais d'après ce que je sais, vous êtes tous amis depuis l'enfance alors pourquoi être aussi formel ?

Son père le regarda dans le rétroviseur et prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir habiller comme un dimanche, c'est une question de respect. De plus, associé ou pas, c'est Minato qui a créé la première entreprise et qui l'a développé dans le monde. Je suis arrivé après comme soutient et maintient mais tout ça lui appartient à 51%. Avec sa femme et son fils, ils ont décidés de revenir vivre au Japon et j'aimerais que nous fassions bonne impression.

Sasuke s'enfonça dans son siège, posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et mis son menton dans sa paume, regardant la route défiler à sa fenêtre.

\- Avant d'arriver les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire au sujet de Naruto.

La voix apaisante de Mikoto flotta dans l'habitacle.

\- Il est sourd alors quand vous vous adresserez à lui, attendez qu'il vous regarde et surtout ne parlez pas trop vite sinon il ne pourra pas suivre.

\- Leur fils ? demanda Itachi. Je ne me souvenais pas de ça.

\- Parce que quand je t'ai amené avec moi aux Etats-Unis, tu avais que 11 ans et il est devenu sourd juste après.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On ne sait pas, ils ne veulent pas en parler, c'est un sujet sensible je pense alors je compte sur vous, d'accord ?

A ces mots, la voiture s'arrêta devant une maison. Une maison typiquement japonaise d'extérieur comme la sienne, une ossature en bois fortifié avec du béton et une toiture kirizuma*. Sasuke apprécia la vue extérieure qui dévoilait la modestie de ses hôtes et il espérait que l'intérieur soit semblable. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers à la porte.

\- Rendez-moi fière, ordonna Fugaku en appuyant sur la sonnette de l'entrée.

Sasuke fut déstabilisé à la vue de l'homme leur ouvrant la porte. Il laissa sa famille passer devant lui pour rentrer dans le hall et détailla son hôte en suivant le mouvement de tous. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, de carrure moyenne, le sourire sur son visage faisait de lui une personne avenante, à la première impression du moins mais ce qui le troubla c'est que pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru revoir l'idiot du passage piéton. Il salua le propriétaire des lieux d'un « Uzumaki-san » mais ce dernier lui demanda de l'appeler par son prénom, Minato. Il les convia à prendre place dans le salon, où sa femme Kushina finissait de préparer la table. Elle se retourna à leur arrivée et vint les accueillir chaleureusement. Elle était un peu plus petite que son mari, ni trop grosse ni trop fine et ses magnifiques cheveux roux descendaient en dessous de ses fesses. Il remarqua que les deux n'étaient pas forcement habillés comme eux. Kushina portait une robe verte volante avec un petit gilet blanc lui couvrant les épaules et son mari un chino bleu marine avec un t-shirt basique de la même couleur.

\- Naruto ! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! hurla-elle.

Le père de son enfant posa une main sur son épaule et la regarda, attendant qu'elle réalise sa bêtise. Quand se fut le cas, elle baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais une seconde plus tard, elle releva la tête en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en rigolant de son idiotie. Sasuke se sentit désolé pour cette femme, ce n'était pas difficile à se rendre compte qu'elle n'acceptait pas la surdité de son enfant mais elle ne semblait pas désespérée pour autant, preuve d'une grande force en elle.

Sasuke regarda tout ce monde s'agiter pour venir s'assoir sur le canapé et se sentit un peu à l'écart. Itachi, son père et Minato commençaient à parler affaire quant à Kushina et sa mère rattrapaient le temps perdu depuis le déménagement aux US de la rousse. Il décida de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, indiquées quelque instant plus tôt, sous les escaliers.

XxX

Il réajusta sa veste de costume dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et sorti dès qu'il se trouva présentable. Il retournait au salon quand une tornade lui rentra dedans au moment où il passa aux pieds des escaliers. Cependant au lieu de tomber en arrière, il se sentit tirer et bascula en avant. Ses genoux cognèrent contre une marche et ses mains sur les nez de marche tandis que son corps reposait sur un autre.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel sens je te préfère…

À cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où, Sasuke releva la tête. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il croisa les yeux bleus océan dans lesquels il s'était déjà perdu. Il vit cependant le blond fermer les yeux, ouvrir la bouche dans un profond gémissement et sentit les mains de ce dernier s'agripper sur ses avant-bras. Une vraie invitation à la luxure. Il se demanda néanmoins pourquoi une telle réaction et la réponse lui parvint en sentant contre son genoux l'entrejambe du blond qu'il avait dû presser dans son mouvement.

À la voix saccadée, le souffle court et les yeux remplis de désir en face de lui, le cadet des Uchiha réalisa que cet idiot allait le mener à sa perte.

\- Mais je crois que c'est dans celui-là… chuchota-t-il.

Un rictus se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres en comprenant que l'autre ne cachait pas son désir et encore moins sa position de soumis. Alors qu'il allait répondre, des voix derrière lui s'élevèrent et les questions fusèrent :

\- Ça va les garçons ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

\- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !?

Sasuke se releva, aida le blond sous lui qu'il avait compris être Naruto, le fils de ses hôtes et répondit à toutes les questions en même temps.

\- Oui ça va, je n'ai pas fais attention en revenant et je lui ai foncé dessus. Je suis désolée, j'espère que je te t'ai pas fais mal, articula-t-il lentement quand Naruto le regarda.

Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête et lui tendit sa main en se présentant. Sasuke, à son tour, serra la main tendue et le détailla. Naruto portait un chino beige et un t-shirt blanc moulant faisant ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses muscles naissants.

Après les présentations tout le monde regagna le salon et alla s'asseoir à table. La table était magnifiquement bien préparée, une nappe blanche la recouvrait et un chemin de table orange la traversait. Les couverts et assiettes étaient blancs avec des liserés orange. Il y avait même leur prénom écrit en blanc sur des petits papiers jaunes placés près des verres. Fugaku et Kushina étaient en bout de table. Mikoto à la droite de la maitresse de maison, Minato à gauche de son ami, Itachi se trouvait de l'autre coté, suivit de son cadet et Naruto. Il n'y avait rien à dire, la famille Uzumaki savait recevoir. Après plusieurs échanges Naruto lança avec désinvolture :

\- Je vois d'où vient la beauté de votre cadet et la bienveillance de votre ainé.

\- Naruto, grogna sa mère, elle attira son attention pour continuer son avertissement. Ne commence pas, je te rappelle qu'au Japon, certaines paroles peuvent porter à confusion et passer pour un manque de respect.

\- Maman, ça va, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit que je voulais les mettre dans mon lit.

Fugaku avala de travers la boisson qu'il buvait et se mit à tousser. Minato explosa littéralement de rire et rejoignit son ami pour lui taper dans le dos. Kushina mit une main devant son visage pour cacher son désespoir et Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en rigolant bêtement.

\- Ahaha, je crois que là je suis allé trop loin.

\- Non, tu crois crétin, lança ironiquement Sasuke après lui avoir mis un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Fugaku ordonna à son fils de s'excuser de cette insulte mais Naruto s'empressa de répliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, bien au contraire, il préférait cela que de voir les autres essayer de le prendre avec des pincettes. Cette explication parut satisfaire le patriarche qui repartit dans une discussion sur l'entreprise avec son associé.

XxX

Le repas touchant presque à sa fin, Kushina partit à la cuisine chercher les desserts. Les discussions avait principalement tournées autour des associations de Mikoto, de l'entreprise ou bien des résultats de Sasuke et Naruto avait fini par lâcher prise au milieu de tout ça. Non pas que ça l'ennuyait mais dans ce genre de soirée, les gens parlaient tous entre eux, ne s'adressaient pas forcement à lui donc pour suivre en lisant sur les lèvres, ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Il sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes pour la seconde fois de la soirée et releva la tête vers le coupable. Sasuke le prévenait d'une question que son père venait de lui poser. Il s'excusa de son inattention et demanda à Fugaku de répéter.

\- Tu comptes suivre les pas de ton père dans l'entreprise ?

\- J'aimerais bien mais je doute que les gens acceptent d'être dirigés par une personne comme moi.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Peut-être pas pour vous.

Naruto porta une main à son oreille et enchaina :

\- Mais tout le monde n'est pas ouvert d'esprit et pour certain la surdité est un handicap ne permettant pas d'atteindre ce genre de responsabilité. N'importe qui peut s'élever au-dessus des autres mais le but ce n'est pas de les écraser pour y arriver, c'est qu'ils aient été là pour vous aider.

À ces mots, Sasuke le trouva moins idiot.

\- Je reconnais bien ton père en toi.

Naruto le remercia d'un sourire mangeant tout son visage, être comparer à son père le rendait plus qu'heureux et il savait que ça rendait très fier son père. Sasuke le trouva de plus en plus beau mais l'attirance n'était pas que physique, il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi ou comment mais il le voulait même s'il ne pouvait pas.

Ce désir réciproque ne passa pas inaperçu. Itachi observa Naruto regarder Sasuke malicieusement, pour lui c'était une évidence entre ces deux. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, rictus aux lèvres et il se demanda combien de temps ça mettrait avant que Sasuke perde le contrôle. Et parce qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne, il savait que son petit frère ne tenterait rien et cela pour plusieurs raison. La première était sans doute la plus évidente, ses parents n'étaient pas au courant des penchants de leur benjamin même s'ils avaient des doutes. La deuxième et surement la pire était le lien entre leur famille respective. Il savait que Sasuke ne prendrait pas le risque d'être la cause d'une rupture entre elles.

\- Arrêtons de parler du futur, il sera là bien assez tôt. Parlons plutôt d'aujourd'hui. Même si le lycée a commencé depuis une semaine, vous comptez le mettre à Konoha avec Sasuke dès lundi ? Relança Fugaku à son ami et sa femme qui revenait avec les mignardises.

Kushina posa les gâteaux sur la table avec force et coupa court à la conversation d'un non tranchant. Pourtant Naruto, qui avait lu sur les lèvres la question, répondit par un oui. Un silence pesant s'abattit à la table, les regards jonglaient entre la mère et son fils qui se faisait face à présent. Minato prit la parole.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé mais…

\- Si c'est déjà décidé ! Naruto ne mettra pas les pieds à Konoha, il ira dans une école spécialisée.

\- Tu ne m'obligeras pas à y aller si je ne le veux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Naruto avait répondu à la phrase de sa mère en se levant d'un bond. La famille Uchiha se sentit mal à l'aise surtout le père qui ne pensait pas qu'une simple question allait mener à une telle réaction.

\- Je vais me gêner !

\- Papa, dis quelque chose! hurla son fils en se retournant vers lui.

\- Écoute Naruto, c'est compliqué.

Plus qu'énervé, Naruto agita ses mains devant lui, montrant à tous qu'il maitrisait le langage des signes, il en fit quelques un avant que son père ne lui réponde de la même façon. La mère ne parut pas apprécier cela car elle se dirigea de suite aux côtés de son mari, fit face à son fils et lui demanda de dire les choses à haute voix au lieu de se cacher derrière ses mains. La colère ne s'atténuait pas, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre et Naruto cracha de vive voix.

\- Non, c'est toi et papa qui compliqué les choses ! Tu veux que j'étudie dans une école de sourds mais tu refuses d'apprendre le langage des signes, tu n'acceptes pas la situation et je peux comprendre, je ne l'accepte pas non plus mais quand je veux essayer de trouver des solutions pour débloquer ce problème, toi, tu fais tout pour que ça ne s'arrange pas. Et papa, c'est ta femme mais je suis aussi ton fils alors merde quoi tu devrais être capable de lui tenir tête quand tu sais qu'elle a tort.

Il ne laissa pas ses parents répliquer et se retourna pour partir du salon. Il s'arrêta quand même devant la famille Uchiha et se pencha en avant :

\- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer ce soir, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

Et il repartit. Arrivé dans l'entrée, il prit son bombers orange, des clés trainant dans le vide poche de la commode de l'entrée et posa la main sur la poignée. La voix de sa mère résonna dans la maison et comme s'il l'avait entendu alors que cela lui était impossible, il répondit assez fort pour se faire entendre de sa mère :

\- Je ne te pardonnerais pas ce choix, pas cette fois…

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Alors ? Comme promis un chapitre un peu plus long, je vais voir si je dois encore rallonger mes chapitres ou pas.  
Je voulais le poster plus vite mais je suis malade alors j'ai trainé un peu, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute, je l'ai relis 3fois mais avec mon état je ne sais pas si c'était très utile =S  
En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plut_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires précédents et pour ceux à venir_

 _bisous bisous_


	4. Chp III :

**Chapitre III**

* * *

Sasuke marchait en direction de son lycée. Autour de lui, des centaines de lycéens suivaient le mouvement, certains seuls comme lui, d'autres déjà en groupe. Son portable vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche pour vérifier qui lui envoyait un message de si bon matin. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'expéditeur et surtout le message.

 _Naruto : « Apparemment nous sommes dans la même classe, garde moi une place TEME ! »_

Il fit défiler le message et tomba sur celui de samedi matin, juste après la soirée de leur rencontre.

 _« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fai_ _t_ _hier soir mais merci. On se voit lundi, ce week-end je préfère rester avec mes parents. »_

Sasuke sortit des messages, appuya sur le bouton veille et remit son portable dans la poche. Il devait passer le samedi avec son groupe d'amis de Konoha alors il avait naturellement proposé à Naruto de venir s'intégrer avant son premier jour de lycée. C'était une proposition faite sur le coup, comme ça, histoire d'avoir un argument de plus pour convaincre la mère de Naruto.

 **Flash back**

La porte claqua, le bruit résonna dans toute la maison à présent silencieuse. Kushina lâcha prise mais son mari la soutenait, il la prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête, murmurant des mots réconfortant. Fugaku se sentit coupable de ce qui venait de se passer et ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous partir ?

Minato se détacha de sa femme, embrassa son front et répondit négativement à la question. Il l'obligea à se rassoir et posa une main sur son épaule. Pressant dessus pour avoir l'attention de sa femme qu'il savait perdu, il lui adressa ce sourire, sourire qu'il savait rassurant pour sa tendre et l'encouragea.

\- Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider, un avis extérieur ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Je suis une mauvaise mère.

\- Ne dis pas ça chérie, ils sont parents aussi et ils peuvent surement nous faire voir les choses différemment, on est peut-être trop impliqués…

Voyant le désespoir de son amie, Mikoto vint poser une main réconfortante sur celle de Kushina. Elle l'incita à se dévoiler.

\- Parle-nous.

La rouquine la regarda, jongla avec le mari de celle-ci puis termina sur le sien. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et finit par lâcher prise dévoilant un passé dont toutes les personnes autour de la table étaient curieuses de savoir.

\- Quand Naruto a eu 6 ans, on s'est fait aborder par un photographe pour enfant, je ne me suis pas plus méfiée que ça. Aux États-Unis c'est assez courant donc quand il a proposé une séance qui n'engageait à rien, j'ai accepté. Surtout que je voulais depuis longtemps faire des photos de Naruto alors c'était l'occasion mais quand nous sommes arrivés dans le studio, on s'est fait agressés. Je me souviens juste avoir eu le temps de le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger, après ce fut le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule, au milieu du studio et j'ai réalisé que Naruto avait été enlevé. Cela a duré 6 jours, 6 jours d'enfer à attendre que les autorités me ramènent mon fils, 6 jours à me sentir coupable. Quand enfin ils me l'ont rendu et que je l'ai pris dans les bras, j'ai compris qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Elle marqua une pause, personne n'osa faire de commentaire, la tête toujours baissée depuis le début du récit, elle enchaina :

\- D'abord parce que sur ses joues ornaient six cicatrices. Des cicatrices qui lui rappelleraient toute sa vie ce qu'il avait vécu mais aussi parce qu'au moment de le prendre dans mes bras, je pleurais et lui…il souriait. Pas un sourire de soulagement, qui montrait la joie de nous retrouver, non, juste un sourire doux et serein, comme apaisé. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, je l'ai serré désespérément contre moi, lui disant à quel point je l'aimais et que j'étais désolée. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qui ne pouvait plus m'entendre. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre aussi. Je me suis agenouillée devant lui et il continuait à sourire. Un médecin s'est approché de nous et m'a dit que Naruto était devenu sourd. A ce moment-là, mon monde s'est écroulé, en plus d'être coupable de son enlèvement, je me suis rendue coupable de son handicap. Nous sommes allés voir un spécialiste pour lui mettre des appareils auditifs ou trouver n'importe quelles solutions mais après plusieurs tests, il a affirmé que le problème était psychologique, les oreilles de Naruto étaient en parfaites santés et sans problèmes internes. Après ça, nous sommes partis consulter. Nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce que notre fils a dit pendant ses séances mais la psychologue a soutenu qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Apparemment le problème vient de Naruto, il est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour entendre à nouveau. Elle nous a dit qu'il faudrait du temps mais combien ? Je me souviens qu'elle semblait désolée pour nous et à cette question elle a juste répondu que dans certains cas, il fallait laisser du temps au temps. Je me souviens avoir pleuré, encore et encore, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et Naruto m'a soufflé ces mots, ces mots qui repassent inlassablement dans ma tête « ça va aller maman, c'est mieux comme ça » C'est là, là que j'ai compris que j'avais perdu mon petit garçon.  
Après ça, Naruto a repris une vie normal, agissant comme avant, s'accommodant parfaitement de cet handicap, sans jamais me le reprocher. Pour Minato, ça été difficile mais il a accepté la situation et a appris le langage des signes. Pour ma part, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée, même 12ans après, j'ai toujours peur. Peur de lui faire du mal…encore une fois.  
Alors je sais que c'est contradictoire avec ma décision de ne pas le mettre à Konoha. Je vais à l'encontre de ce qu'il veut et il va peut-être en souffrir mais quand nous étions aux US, je l'ai mis dans une école publique et les autres enfants ont fait de sa vie un enfer. Les gamins de cet âge n'ont pas de limite et ne contrôle pas leurs paroles alors quand nous avons décidé de revenir au Japon, je me suis promis de ne plus lui faire revire cela. Je ne veux plus reprendre de mauvaises décisions. Plus jamais. Mon bébé a connu l'enfer deux fois, il n'est pas question d'une troisième.

Elle s'arrêta, mit sa main sur celle de son mari encore présente sur son épaule et le regarda. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre les sentiments de Kushina et sûrement ceux de Minato qui devait les partagés mais s'ils en parlaient aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas être totalement en accord avec.

Mikoto et Fugaku essayèrent de se mettre à leur place mais à bien y réfléchir, ils auraient réagi de la même façon alors comment faire ? Ils se sentirent honteux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour leur venir en aide.

\- Vous devriez le laisser prendre ces propres décisions.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke et il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Il regarda aussitôt son père qui lui promettait, en silence, un sale quart d'heure en rentrant mais il fut sauvé par Minato qui lui demandait de développer, prudemment, pour ne pas énerver d'avantage son paternel, il choisit ses mots et continua.

\- C'est vrai que vos décisions et vos paroles sont contradictoires. D'un côté, vous n'acceptez pas sa surdité, vous le dites et vous le montrez en refusant d'apprendre langage des signes mais vous êtes prête à le mettre dans une école spécialisée, alors c'est que dans un sens, vous vous êtes fait une raison. Comment croyez-vous qu'il allait le prendre ?  
De son coté, ce n'est pas mieux, il se contredit tout autant. Il veut être normal, aller dans une école normale et parler avec les gens normalement. Tout à l'heure, il a dit qu'il n'acceptait pas son handicap, pourtant il a quand même appris le langage des signes et quand mon père lui a parlé du futur possible dans l'entreprise, il se voit encore sourd. Alors j'en conclu que lui aussi s'est fait une raison et même s'il répète qu'il essaye de trouver des solutions, dans sa tête il n'y croit pas.  
Alors je vais me répéter mais comment croyez-vous qu'il allait le prendre ?

C'était évidemment une question rhétorique et il s'apprêtait à en poser d'autres.

\- Vous êtes ses parents. N'est-ce pas votre rôle de croire en lui ? Si vous ne le faites pas, qui le fera ? Lui ? …  
Je sais que c'est la première fois que je le rencontre mais je peux imaginer quel genre d'enfant il était, de par son caractère mais aussi de la manière dont vous êtes avec lui et je suis sûr qu'il a perdu cette confiance qu'il possédait enfant. Malheureusement, au lieu de l'aider à la retrouver vous l'avez consolidé, d'abord vous, Minato, car vous êtes le premier à avoir appris le langage des signes et ensuite vous, Kushina, à l'instant où vous avez décidé de le mettre dans une école spécialisée.

\- Nous croyons en notre fils, l'interrompit Minato.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai et je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour Naruto… Je suis désolé si mes mots vous paraissent déplacés mais de mon point de vue, vous avez cessé de croire en lui ou d'avoir confiance en ses capacités à retrouver l'ouïe. Moi je me mets à sa place… Mes parents et mon frère sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux ou pour les rendre fière et Naruto doit ressentir la même chose vous concernant. Si demain, en regardant mon père ou ma mère, je n'y voyais plus d'espoir, juste de la résignation avec une pointe de déception et que mon frère me disait de choisir une autre voie alors je crois que…

Sasuke baissa la tête, réfléchissant rapidement aux sentiments qu'une telle situation provoquerait chez lui et sans hésitation il reprit, laissant le choix à tous d'interpréter sa phrase.

\- Je crois que je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'être parmi eux.

Il releva la tête, posant son regard sur une Kushina au bord des larmes. Il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin, après tout cette histoire ne le concernait pas et ils ne les connaissaient même pas mais il avait ouvert sa bouche et il devait l'assumer, jusqu'à la fin. Il se permit un dernier conseil.

\- Le rôle principal des parents est de croire en leur enfant mais il y a tous les autres… Vous êtes là pour nous encourager, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Je ne dis pas, de ne pas nous mettre en garde, bien au contraire, votre avis nous importe beaucoup et vos expériences aussi mais si après cela, nous persistons à vouloir emprunter un chemin différent de celui que vous pensez plus sûr pour nous, vous devez l'accepter. Votre devoir est même de nous accompagner sur cette voie car si nous nous trompons, nous aurons besoin de vous pour nous soutenir. Même si c'est dur pour vous, les parents, de nous voir tomber et nous faire mal, des fois il le faut, nous devons faire nos propres erreurs et apprendre d'elles.

(NDC : J'adore ce discours )

XxX

Tous dans le hall d'entrée, ils se saluèrent. Après les mots de leur cadet, la famille Uchiha avait décidé de prendre congé. Avant de passer la porte, Sasuke se pencha sur le meuble d'entrée où trainait des stylos, papiers, clés et toute sorte de choses. Il prit un des stylos et un post-it, écrivit son numéro de téléphone portable et le tendit à ses hôtes.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle décision vous prendrez mais dans tous les cas, ça serait bien qu'il se fasse des amis ici et les miens ne sont pas les pires. Alors si cela lui dit, tous les samedis on se réunit.

Il fit une pause quand Kushina récupéra le petit papier, détecta encore de l'inquiétude dans son regard et il tenta une dernière chose, rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Il s'intégrera parfaitement croyez-moi, j'ai un ami aussi idiot que lui, des midinettes prêtes à tout pour sauver une âme en perdition et puis j'aime bien votre fils alors considérez qu'il a déjà un ami sur qui compter.

A ces mots, un franc sourire orna le visage des parents de Naruto et Sasuke sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Pas seulement auprès d'eux mais aussi auprès de son père qui, en rentrant dans la voiture, ne put s'empêcher de dire combien il l'avait rendu fier ce soir.

 **Fin flash-back**

Sasuke arriva en classe. Presque tous les élèves étaient présents et les trois groupes habituels résidaient chacun à leur emplacement. Il salua ses amis déjà là et partit s'assoir à sa place. Place attitrée depuis la seconde, au fond de la classe, coté fenêtre et au seul bureau avec une autre place à côté de lui mais toujours vide. Il avait viré toutes les personnes, nouvelles ou pas parce qu'il voulait être tranquille. Déjà qu'il s'était sociabilisé avec les années, fait des amis, trainait avec eux à la fin des cours et sortait même les samedis avec, il ne fallait pas abuser.  
Quand le professeur monta sur l'estrade, tout le monde repartit à leur place et il annonça l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève. Les filles chuchotèrent entre elles, s'imaginant déjà au bras du nouveau et les garçons ne pipèrent mots attendant de voir la nouvelle tête.  
Naruto rentra dans la salle tout sourire. Sans demander la permission, il prit une craie et écrivit son nom sur le tableau. Le contact de la poudre blanche sur la surface verte produisit un son strident qui donna des frissons à tous, sauf à lui.

Il se retourna vers les autres et se présenta :

\- Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, je suis à moitié japonais et je viens des États-Unis. J'adore les ramens, surtout celles d'Ichiraku !

Et il enchaina des informations aussi inutiles les unes que les autres en posant son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, quand il trouva les yeux de Sasuke, un sourire mangea son visage et il décida de finir sa présentation.

\- Ah j'allais oublier ! Je suis sourd alors si vous voulez me parler, il faudra faire un effort et me laisser lire sur vos lèvres.

Naruto éclata de rire à la décomposition du visage de certain et gêné, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase, Iruka-sensei lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir mais Naruto, debout et de dos devant lui ne le fit pas. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la classe. Sasuke posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa paume de main. Sur l'estrade, Naruto continuait de le fixer alors discrètement, avec son autre main il porta son index à son oreille tapa deux fois et le pointa ensuite sur son professeur. L'autre sembla comprendre puisqu'il se retourna vers l'adulte, lui demandant de répéter. Suite à cela, Naruto descendit et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Il tira sur la chaise à côté de Sasuke et s'assit, le remerciant de lui avoir fait savoir qu'on lui parlait. Se sentant observé, il chercha de qui cela pouvait venir mais il se rendit vite compte que toute la classe le regardait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissa la tête et commença à regretter. Son attention fut attirée par la feuille que Sasuke disposa entre eux et lut les signes présents dessus.

 _« Ne fais pas attention, c'est moi qu'ils regardent, pas toi_ _._ _»  
_  
\- Pourquoi ? chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke griffonna d'autres signes.

 _« T'occupes, tu le sauras assez tôt. Maintenant_ _suis._ _»_

Oh oui, l'Uchiha savait que cette action aller faire parler d'elle et que d'ici la pause midi, cet idiot saurait qu'il était un privilégier. Et cela ne manqua pas. La sonnerie retentit et son groupe se rapprocha d'eux formant un petit cercle. La première question fut lâchée :

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

Naruto détailla tout ce beau monde pendant que Sasuke expliqua les choses. Dans le groupe, il y avait quatre filles, une aux cheveux de la même couleur qu'un cerisier, elle avait la peau pâle et des yeux vert émeraude. Deux blondes aux yeux bleus. L'une s'était assise sur son bureau, ses cheveux étaient attachés en quatre couettes tandis que ceux de l'autre lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. La dernière semblait très timide, elle lui rappelait Sasuke avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke, elle aurait sûrement été son premier choix. De corps, il les trouva toutes semblables sauf peut-être la dernière que la nature avait dotée d'une poitrine généreuse. Plus tard, elles se présentèrent respectivement comme Sakura, Ino, Temari et Hinata. Il passa aux garçons, sept en tout. Trois étaient en retrait, le premier, Sai, n'inspirait pas confiance avec son faux sourire. Le deuxième avait de longs cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux blancs qu'Hinata. On le présenta comme son cousin Neji, ensuite venait Gaara, un roux au front tatoué avec Kanji Amour. Un autre de la bande était tatoué sur les joues mais Naruto bloqua sur ses canines bien plus pointues que la normale. Après Kiba, il remarqua deux garçons, un avec une coupe au bol qui essayait de maintenir éveiller un autre baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il rigola à la scène et regarda le dernier, lisant sur ses lèvres deux prénoms, Shikamaru et Lee, sûrement ceux des deux opposés. Il dévisagea celui qu'on nommait Choji, comparer aux autres, ils étaient le plus enveloppé et ça ne l'étonnait pas vu la quantité de chips qu'il s'empiffrait mais il émanait de lui une gentillesse sans nom.

La main de Kiba s'agita devant les yeux de Naruto pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est de naissance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Idiot, si c'était le cas, il ne pourra pas lire sur les lèvres.

\- Hey ! Pas besoin de m'insulter la truie.

Ino n'apprécia pas du tout et le coup sur l'arrière du crâne le confirma à Kiba. Il en oublia de reposer la question et passa à autre chose.

\- Je suis sûr que tu les attires comme des petits pains.

\- De ?

\- Les filles pardi !

\- Sérieux Kiba, tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, soupira Ino.

Naruto rigola et hocha positivement la tête. Il n'y avait pas que les filles à qui cela plaisait mais il préféra se taire sur ce sujet. Il avait déjà attiré pas mal l'attention sur lui aujourd'hui.

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi les autres groupes de la classe ? se renseigna le nouvel élève.

Temari se décala et pointa un premier groupe composé de trois personnes. Elle les présenta de loin faisant bien attention de ne pas parler trop vite comme Sasuke l'avait conseillé.

\- La rouquine, c'est Karin, elle est folle de Sasuke, comme Ino, Sakura et les trois quart de l'école d'ailleurs. Le mec avec qui elle s'engueule tout le temps c'est Suigestsu, tu verras il boit toujours de l'eau et pour finir, le grand baraqué c'est Juugo. Lui, il faut faire attention, il est super gentil mais dès que des gens en viennent aux mains, il perd son sang-froid et s'en mêle. Jusqu'à maintenant Sasuke et Kimimaro sont les seuls à pouvoir le calmer. Kimimaro, c'est le solitaire là-bas près du dernier groupe, désigna-t-elle. Il traine un peu avec eux mais c'est très rare, c'est surtout pour les travaux d'Orochimaru-sensei en chimie, tu verras plus tard. Et donc eux, ce sont les emmerdeurs, surtout les siamois Sakon et Ukon après la fille c'est Tayuya, celui qui ressemble à Choji c'est Jirobo et le dernier Kidomaru.

\- Je vois, vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec eux du coup ?

\- Disons que nous ne les portons pas tous dans nos cœurs, chacun a eu des différents avec d'autres et forcément ça a créé des clans mais dans l'ensemble tout le monde se supporte.

Naruto hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise. Encore une fois, il sentit tous les regards sur lui mais il allait devoir s'y faire, ça serait comme ça pendant quelque jours. Il tourna la tête vers l'Uchiha et lui demanda de lui faire visiter.

Sasuke soupira, il n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger de sa chaise, il ferma les yeux et quand il les ré ouvrit Naruto était à deux centimètres de son visage, les joues gonflés comme un enfant de 5 ans.

-Please Sasuke.

-Non.

Naruto se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il commença à bouder et murmura un « méchant Sasuke » qui le fit sourire. Cette bouille et cette attitude enfantine suffit à convaincre Sasuke à répondre aux attentes de l'autre mais avant d'amorcer un geste, Kiba passa son bras sur les épaules de Naruto et l'entraina avec lui.

\- T'inquiète mon pote, c'est moi qui vais te faire visiter, tu verras je suis de meilleur compagnie que ce glaçon. Quelqu'un veut venir avec nous ? proposa-t-il à l'intention des autres.

Lee sauta à leur cotés entrainant Choji et Sai. Les filles suivirent laissant Neji, Shikamaru et Gaara aux côtés de Sasuke. Celui-ci prit la parole avant les autres :

\- Aucuns commentaires.

XxX

La fin des cours sonna, Naruto n'avait jamais vu des élèves partir aussi vite. Alors qu'il venait à peine de ranger ses cahiers, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre au-dessus de Sasuke et il vit une masse d'écoliers sortir. Il passa la porte de sa classe et le groupe d'amis les attendait. Il s'arrêta sous la surprise, Sasuke passa à côté de lui, lui donna un léger coup de coude dans ses cotes pour le faire réagir. Il plongea dans les yeux onyx de son vis-à-vis et le vit hausser les épaules après avoir mis les mains dans ses poches. Au comportement des autres et de Sasuke, Naruto se rendit compte que son angoisse du matin n'avait pas eu lieu d'être. L'Uchiha n'avait pas mentit, il avait su s'intégrer en une journée même avec son handicap. Sûrement qu'il faudrait quelque jours pour que tous prennent leurs marques mais l'intégration était déjà là et pas seulement parce que c'était dans sa nature mais aussi parce que c'était dans celle des autres.

Malheureusement l'univers lui montrait qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite et devant lui, se dressa le petit groupe de quatre.

Personnes ne s'arrêta devant eux, les filles les devança en premier suivit des garçons mais Naruto se fit arrêter d'une main sur le torse par Sakon, Sasuke qui avait sentit la chose venir, s'arrêta en même temps et resta aux cotés de Naruto.

\- Aller le nouveau, viens dans notre groupe, on pourrait faire connaissance.

\- Lâche le Sakon, ordonna Sasuke.

\- Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, le riche et grand Sasuke Uchiha à la botte d'un handicapé.

\- Ferme-la et dégagez ! Sérieux vous n'avez que ça à faire les mecs, siffla Sakura derrière le groupe d'emmerdeurs.

Sakon ne lui prêta aucune attention et reprit sa provocation envers Sasuke.

\- Alors dit moi, comment il te tient le nouveau ? Ah oui, j'ai entendu, et il insista bien sur le mot entendu en regardant Naruto, que le père de ce gamin est le patron de ton paternel. Alors du coup, c'est à toi qu'il confie le léchage de bottes pour avoir une promotion. Franchement tu me déçois, te servir de ce sourd pour…

\- Qui te dit que c'est lui qui se sert de moi, le coupa Naruto qui avait suivi la conversation sur les lèvres de son attaquant.

Un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Sakon et des autres tandis que les amis de Sasuke ouvraient leurs oreilles. Sasuke, quant à lui, ne montra rien de sa surprise et laissa Naruto enchainer.

\- Et puis même s'il se servait de moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si moi ça ne me dérange pas ?

\- Intéressant mais je suis curieux de savoir en quoi peut bien te servir Sasuke, Tu serais en dessous de lui je comprendrais mais là tu es plus riche que lui.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ?

Sakon plissa les yeux, bien sûr qu'il en était persuadé, Sasuke en avait parlé à midi et il s'était renseigné tout de suite après sur internet. Il regarda Naruto se moquer de lui et le vit pivoter légèrement le corps pour coller son torse à l'épaule de Sasuke. La main bronzée remonta doucement sur la chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut jusqu'à atteindre la peau offerte et il la fit glisser dessus arrachant un frisson à Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Naruto en profita pour enfouir son visage dans le cou blanc. Et ce fut avec le même sourire moqueur que Naruto insinua une relation ambiguë entre lui et Sasuke. Chose qui n'était pas fausse dans un sens.

\- Es-tu sûr que je ne suis pas en dessous de lui ? Parce que vois-tu… moi c'est comme ça que je préfère être avec lui.

\- Tu mens.

\- Tu crois ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de Sasuke. Il pria pour que ce dernier rentre dans son jeu sinon il partait pour une année de brimades. Il souffla sur l'organe auditif de son supposé amant et susurra :

\- Peut-être que nous devrions lui montrer…

Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke, coincée par son corps, bouger, il se décolla légèrement pour la laisser libre et baissa la tête, pensant qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Après tout, même s'il s'en doutait, Sasuke n'avait pas dit être gay. D'un coup, le bras de Sasuke passa autour de sa taille et il colla leur corps. Son autre main lui prit le menton et l'obligea à plonger son regard océan dans le sien onyx.

\- Peut-être… souffla Sasuke sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Un centimètre séparait leurs lèvres mais c'était un centimètre de trop pensèrent-ils. Une voix menaçante résonna dans le couloir, elle eut l'effet de faire redescendre leur température et à contre cœur, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Ça suffit vous quatre, on rentre.

\- Kimimaro, l'interpella Sasuke. Garde tes chiens en laisse.

Avant même que l'un des quatre riposte, le solitaire leur ordonna de se la ferma et de partir. Il tourna les talons à leur suite mais s'arrêta. Il resta de dos, privant Naruto de sa phrase.

\- Alors mets une muselière à ta chienne.

Et il repartit.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :  
_** _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !_  
 _La description des personnes est volontairement petite et basique. Tout simplement parce que j'estime que tout le monde connaît les personnages de ce manga. Je m'en excuse si ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde et que vous auriez préféré plus de détails mais perso je voulais me concentrer sur des choses plus importante. Si vous voulez plus de descriptif sur les perso, je vous invite dans un premier temps à regarder sur internet les images sinon je ferais en sorte dans mes prochains chapitres de revenir sur les personnages que vous voulez voir plus décrit. C'est également une volonté de ma part de ne pas avoir mis tenten, shino et kankuro, dans la fic je ne leur trouvais pas de place._

Bisous bisous


	5. Chp IV :

_**Petits mots utiles:**_

 ***** Kyudo **:** Art martial Japonais, issu du tir à l'arc guerrier

 ***** Shajo **:** Lieu où les archers évoluent, c'est généralement un bâtiment ouvert sur la ciblerie. Le sol est en parquet de bois dur et poli pour permettre le déplacement des archers (déchaussé), le plafond est assez haut pour l'utilisation de l'arc. C'est un espace très structuré où chacun connaît sa place. Certaines zones sont réservées.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

* * *

Après avoir garé sa moto sur le parking de l'école, Naruto descendit et retira son casque. Il regarda son bébé, c'était une petite moto de 49.9 cm3 qu'il avait customisé à son image alors autant dire qu'on la remarquait. Il l'avait prise orange et avait créé, sur un site spécialisé, un autocollant représentant le célèbre Kyubi no kitsune. Ses parents n'avaient rien dit sur le renard mythique ni sur la couleur, bien au contraire, ils avaient déjà eu du mal à autoriser leur fils à monter sur un engin de la sorte étant sourd alors l'une des conditions fut bien sûr qu'elle puisse se voir de loin, vraiment très loin ! Ils se disaient que les gens feraient plus attention comme ça.  
Il retraça son sticker du bout des doigts. Dans l'histoire du Japon, le renard représentait différentes choses, ça allait d'un simple farceur à un amant, lui aimait les traits de la personnalité cernant la fidélité ou bien le fait qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il se retrouvait en lui et quand il montait à bord de sa moto, il se sentait aussi libre que pouvait l'être cet animal.

Son portable vibra, le sortant de ses pensées, il le récupéra dans sa poche et ouvrit le message de Sakura.

 _« Dépêchez-vous les garçons sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! Sasuke va bientôt tirer ! »_

Naruto sourit à la menace et prit la direction du gymnase. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul en retard, il pariait sur Shikamaru et Choiji mais sans en avoir la certitude.

Il marcha tranquillement alors que les autres retardataires courraient pour ne pas louper le passage de Sasuke. De son coté, il décida de ne pas se presser, Lee lui avait montré un raccourci donc il arriverait à temps. Il glissa son casque dans la paume de sa main et libéra son avant bras qui commençait légèrement à transpirer.

Un mois et demi était passé depuis son arrivée ainsi que la petite altercation avec les 4 du son. La chaleur de mai se ressentait beaucoup en ce vendredi après-midi et les cours avaient été annulés pour que tous puissent assister au tournoi inter lycées de Kyudo*. Sasuke représentait Konoha alors il se devait d'être là… Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.  
Après la petite allusion ambiguë dans le couloir, leurs camarades avaient posé la question sur leur relation et pour ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise l'Uchiha, il avait nié et expliqué avoir seulement répondu à la provocation pour faire taire Sakon. Sasuke avait acquiescé et les filles, mains sur le cœur, avaient soupiré de soulagement affirmant que de toute façon il n'était pas gay. Ce à quoi Sasuke avait répondu n'avoir rien contre sortir avec des hommes. Autant vous dire que pour Sakura et Ino, Nagasaki leur étaient tombé dessus alors que les autres s'en doutaient.  
Par la suite, ils analysèrent le comportement de Sasuke à son égard. A leurs yeux, Sasuke se comportait différemment avec lui, ce qu'il ne niait pas mais lui n'y voyait qu'une obligation de part leur lien familial et sa surdité. Quelque part, il donnait raison à Sakon et il s'en voulait parce que souvent Sasuke ne se retenait pas pour le traiter d'idiot ou lui remonter les bretelles en classe quand il ne suivait plus. Alors est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de penser comme ça ?

Naruto soupira et balança ses bras avec le casque derrière sa tête tout en continuant à marcher. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui faire du rentre dedans directement au lieu de se prendre la tête parce que pour le moment ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Et vas y que je te taquine une journée puis le lendemain je t'ignore pour que ce soit à ton tour de me titiller. Fallait vraiment qu'il mette les choses au clair, juste pour être sûr des sentiments de l'autre, qu'il sache s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à tenter ou si c'était juste pour bien se faire voir de leurs parents respectifs et dans ce cas, il serait déçu mais préférait que Sasuke ne se sente pas obliger d'agir de la sorte.

Naruto traversa une haie d'arbuste où il savait que le grillage arrière avait disparu sur un mètre et il se retrouva directement entre deux bâtiments dont l'un était le dojo. Il se dirigea vers l'issue de secours par laquelle les personnes sont censées sortir et non rentrées mais il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il lâcha son casque sous la surprise. Avant même de pouvoir amorcer un mouvement ou parler, une main vint lui cacher la vue et un couteau se présenta sous sa gorge. Des cheveux caressèrent sa nuque et le souffle sur son oreille lui provoqua un frisson d'horreur, le tétanisant complètement. En un instant, la pire semaine de sa vie refit surface dans ses pensées et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il se rattrapa de justesse avec ses mains et essaya de respirer mais il sentit une main sur son épaule qui l'en empêcha. Il se retourna paniqué, claquant la main de ce qu'il pensa être son agresseur mais il fut surpris de voir Lee. Ce dernier leva les bras en signe d'apaisement et Naruto détendit tous ses muscles qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir contracté. Après avoir attiré son attention, Lee lui montra sa gorge. Il porta sa main à l'endroit indiqué et sentit un liquide chaud qu'il reconnut comme du sang.

\- Je me suis coupé avec l'attache du casque.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto récupéra son casque mais ne se retourna pas vers son ami signifiant par là qu'il refusait de parler d'avantage.

XxX

\- Enfin là ! Vous en avez mis du temps, asseyez-vous Sasuke est déjà en place !

Tout en disant cela Sakura agita sa main. Assise en tailleur sur la partie du shajo* réservé aux spectateurs, elle ne les regardait même pas, trop concentrée sur Sasuke. Au geste Naruto comprit le message et s'assit. Il posa ses yeux sur la silhouette en face de lui et essaya de se concentrer mais rien n'y fait, il n'arrivait pas à le voir correctement. En temps normal, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke qu'il trouvait magnifique dans son kimono mais là tout était flou. Depuis son arrivé dans le dojo, il regardait tout le monde autour de lui cherchant la personne qui l'avait agressée. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir. Se souvenir de cette légère odeur de médicament qui avait chatouillé ses narines, de la douceur des cheveux qui avait caressé sa nuque ou encore de cette main puissante qui avait emprisonnée tout son être mais plus il essayait de se souvenir de ces choses et plus il se perdait dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Sans vraiment le vouloir il replongea dans la semaine qui régissait sa vie à présent, celle où l'odeur de médicament l'étouffait, où les cheveux qui le touchait le démangeaient et où la main qui les torturait rongeait sa peau. La semaine qui avait fait basculer sa vie, celle où il avait souhaité tellement fort ne plus entendre les autres enfants pleurer et crier, ne plus entendre cet homme rigoler et jubiler de ses actes.

XxX

Neji interpella Lee et désigna Naruto de la tête.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Lee jeta un regard à Naruto et le vit complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il revint à ses amis qui attendaient une réponse, après tout, jamais leur nouvel ami affichait ce genre d'expression, bien au contraire, il était toujours souriant et enjoué.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi.

Il posa son regard encore une fois sur le blond du groupe. Lui aussi s'inquiétait, il l'avait trouvé à terre dans cette rue, une coupure sous la gorge et paniqué. Il avait aperçu quelqu'un de loin partir mais n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaître cette personne. Il pensa à une agression mais rien ne le confirmait, pas même Naruto alors il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment, gardant quand même un œil sur lui.

XxX

Après le tournoi que Sasuke venait de gagner, il se changea dans les vestiaires prévus à cette effet et partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait à la sortie du dojo. Il chercha Naruto du regard mais ne le trouva pas, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu.

Voyant son manège, Shikamaru le rassura :

\- Naruto ne se sentait pas bien donc il est rentré mais il te félicite pour ta victoire.

Mais ça ne le rassura pas du tout. Une sensation bizarre lui traversa le corps mais il ne le laissa pas voir et essaya de se concentrer sur Sakura qui ne cessait de le complimenter sur ses performances au Kyudo. Son esprit repartit quelque seconde auprès de Naruto qu'il verrait demain soir au diner avant de finalement revenir auprès des autres et y rester toute la fin de journée.

XxX

Quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte à la famille Uzumaki, il fut déçu de ne pas voir Naruto avec ses parents et la même sensation que la veille refit surface.

\- Votre fils n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Mikoto en embrassant Kushina

\- Non, il ne se sent pas très bien depuis hier.

\- Ah mince et qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Il refuse d'en voir un, il dit que ça va passer mais il préférait rester à la maison pour se reposer et pouvoir aller en cours lundi.

\- Sage décision, commenta Fugaku en serrant la main à Minato.

Sasuke récupéra leur affaire et partit les poser dans la chambre d'amis. Il ne regagna pas tout de suite le salon, il préféra s'asseoir sur le lit et sortir son portable pour envoyer un message à Naruto. Ce qu'il allait faire ne lui ressemblait pas mais il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas non plus le style du blond d'être dans cet état.

 _ _ _ **Message de : Sasuke**  
 **A : Naruto  
**__ « Je ne suis pas médecin mais je sais ce qui pourrait te faire du bien. Je peux être là dans 20 min si tu veux mon remède.» _

La réponse mit peu de temps à lui parvenir

 _ _ _ **Message de : Naruto**  
 **A : Sasuke  
**__ « Désolé, je me sens vraiment pas très bien, une autre fois.» _

Sa fierté l'obligea à lui renvoyer un message

 _ _ **Message de : Sasuke**  
 **A : Naruto**  
_ « S'il y a une prochaine fois. Idiot ! » _

__**Message de : Naruto**  
 **A : Sasuke**  
_ « Encore désolé. Bonne soirée.» _

Sasuke ne fut pas surprit d'avoir une réponse à sa provocation mais il le fut du contenu du message. A ce genre d'insulte, Naruto répondait toujours par une autre et là ce n'était pas le cas.

Il porta son pouce à ses lèvres et se le mordilla. Quelque chose clochait avec Naruto et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas et chercha ce qui avait pu se passer avec lui pour en arriver là. Il doutait que Naruto soit vraiment malade alors le problème était autre. L'autre avait fui hier après le tournoi et il ne se présentait pas au repas de famille alors le problème ne pouvait venir que de lui. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se cacha le visage avec son bras. Depuis l'arrivé de Naruto, il agissait en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'il était ou du moins ce qu'il croyait être. Il s'occupait d'une autre personne que lui et non pour les raisons que la plus part des personnes pensaient, pas pour la surdité de Naruto ou pour son lien familial. Il s'occupait de lui parce que le blond faisait naitre en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à son arrivé. Il ressentait pour lui un mélange de désir et de curiosité mais pas seulement. Il le voulait mais en même temps il se sentait incapable de l'atteindre et c'est pour cela que depuis leur rencontre, leurs échanges se résumaient à « Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis » et ça l'épuisait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pourtant il était celui qui les avait mené à cette situation.

Il entendit son prénom résonner dans le couloir, apparemment ils passaient à table.

Découragé d'avance de la soirée ennuyeuse qu'il allait passer sans Naruto, il se releva et voulu partir rejoindre ses parents ainsi que les invités mais un petit problème au niveau de son entrejambe l'en empêcha. Il jura entre ses dents.

Ça aussi, c'était problématique. Au début, cela lui arrivait le matin après un rêve osé mais par la suite ça avait empiré, il suffisait que Naruto le touche un peu trop souvent dans la journée pour que ça arrive et maintenant une simple pensé à son égard faisait réagir son corps. En temps normal, il se serait enfermé dans sa chambre ou salle de bain pour soulagé son envie mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il décida de se rasseoir sur le lit, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, baissa légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il tenta, à la force de son esprit, de se calmer mais plus les jours passaient et plus la tâche devenait difficile. Se soulager seul ne le satisfaisait pas autant que de le faire avec une autre personne et depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, Sasuke refusait d'aller voir ailleurs, il voulait être en accord avec ses sentiments et se respecter.

Après quelques minutes, il posa sa main sur son entrejambe pour être sûr que le problème avait disparu et s'en alla rejoindre tout le monde. La soirée s'annonçait longue, très longue.

XxX

Naruto arriva en classe le lundi matin à la première heure mais au lieu de rassurer ses amis, sa présence les inquiéta d'autant plus. Son visage habituellement ouvert et pétillant était pâle et fermé. Il prit place aux cotés de Sasuke et ne chercha pas à prendre part aux discussions autour de lui. Tous regagnèrent leur place quand le professeur arriva, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Naruto puis à Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Sasuke récupéra une feuille blanche et la mit entre lui et Naruto. C'était leur moyen de communication en classe alors comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, Sasuke prit un stylo et gribouilla des signes.

« Parles-moi.»

Naruto survola la feuille mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il n'avait rien à dire, ce qui s'était passé vendredi après-midi ne regardait personne et de toute façon il n'était pas prêt à en parler parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie quelques années plus tôt.

Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et son corps se contracta violemment. La réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke qui stoppa immédiatement son mouvement. Naruto se détendit en reconnaissant le toucher de son ami et doucement, Sasuke dégagea des mèches blondes derrière l'oreille de Naruto. Il espérait que ce geste l'apaise mais savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

La matinée et la pause midi se passa dans le silence. Pour Naruto, sa vie était faite de silences alors ça ne le dérangeait pas mais pour les autres, rien n'était plus déstabilisant. Les filles essayèrent de le sortir de sa torpeur mais elles échouèrent. L'après-midi, à l'heure du cours de sport, ce fut au tour des garçons de le ménager, mais encore une fois Naruto ne rentra pas dans leur jeu, alors ils décidèrent d'attendre la fin du cours pour lui parler sérieusement.

Dans les vestiaires, Choiji amorça un mouvement mais Shikamaru l'en dissuada, les 4 du son étaient déjà sorti mais pas Kimimaro.

Naruto, complètement dans son monde ne fit attention à rien et se dirigea vers la sortie, la journée avait été longue et il voulait rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

D'un coup, il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et le même frisson d'horreur qu'il avait ressenti pendant son agression traversa son corps. Cette fois-ci, il ne laissa pas la peur le tétaniser. Il se retourna brusquement et plaqua l'auteur de ce sentiment contre le mur du vestiaire. Le bruit sourd d'un corps rentrant en contact avec le placo fit relever la tête de tous et ils restèrent stupéfaits devant la scène se jouant devant eux. Naruto affichait enfin une expression mais il s'agissait de la colère, ses mains agrippait le col de Kimimaro qu'il écrasait sans ménagement contre un mur du vestiaire.

Le premier à réagir fut Gaara qui posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser mais ce fut tout le contraire. Sans même se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main Naruto s'adressa à lui.

\- Enlève ta main Gaara, maintenant !

Il hurla le dernier mot.

Sous le coup de la surprise et du ton employé Gaara obéit.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée tout le monde regarda Sasuke et l'incita à faire quelque chose mais Naruto lui demanda de rester à l'écart, comme s'il avait pressenti ses intentions.

Ne lâchant pas Kimimaro des yeux, Naruto décida d'ouvrir les hostilités.

\- C'est toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Naruto se concentra sur ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre un seul mot. Insatisfait de la réponse donnée, il le décolla légèrement du mur pour le plaquer à nouveau violemment contre. Il réitéra sa question. Question vraisemblablement rhétorique qui éclaira aux yeux de tous, le comportement étrange des derniers jours de Naruto.

\- C'était toi, vendredi, qui m'a agressé ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas accuser les gens sans preuves.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, hurla-t-il en resserrant sa prise au niveau du col de l'autre. Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose…

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son calme et se pencha dans le cou de l'autre pour humer son odeur. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de médicament. Il relâcha d'une main l'uniforme de son agresseur et alla lui cacher les yeux avec. Il porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de l'autre et malgré son envie de chuchoter, les mots qu'il prononça furent entendus de tous.

\- Quand on devient sourd, le sens qu'on affute le plus n'est pas la vision mais le toucher. Je ressens tout plus que les autres. Je suis devenu hypersensible avec le temps alors la prochaine fois que tu veux m'agresser, évite de me toucher.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de langue qui provoqua un frisson chez son vis-à-vis. Il fut heureux de son effet et s'éloigna de l'autre, se replaçant à une distance raisonnable. En face de lui, Kimimaro n'affichait aucune expression, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais son corps l'avait trahit et Naruto en jubilait. Il se fit la remarque qu'il passait son temps à provoquer les gens de manière ambiguë et qu'un jour il finirait par le payer. Enfin si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

\- Ne t'approches plus de moi, menaça Naruto

Le solitaire réajusta son col mal traité quelque seconde auparavant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir mais se retourna pour parler une dernière fois, laissant le soin à Naruto de lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour m'en empêcher ? Être pétrifié de peur et t'enfermer chez toi tout un week-end.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :  
_** _Désolée pour l'attente, je sais que d'habitude je mets moins de temps à poster mais là mon ordi était en devis pour une réparation et autant vous dire que vu le prix affiché, je vais attendre qu'il me claque dans les mains et surtout que j'ai les moyens d'en racheter un ça coutera toujours moins chère. Avec les fêtes et mon nouveau travail, je vais essayer de respecter mes délais mais je ne vous garantie rien quoi qu'il arrive ça ne dépassera jamais 1 mois comme annoncé dans mon profil ._

 _Alors ce chapitre qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A qui vous aviez pensé pour l'agression ? Dites-moi tout._

 _Bisous bisous_


	6. Chp V :

**_Petite information utile:_** _[Lime]_

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident dans le vestiaire et malgré que Naruto ait retrouvé son état normal, personne n'osait lui en parler. Kimimaro n'avait pas confirmé les dires de leur ami mais la dernière phrase prononcée, avant de partir du vestiaire, laissait penser qu'il s'agissait bien de lui comme agresseur.  
Naruto passait d'ailleurs son temps à le chercher des yeux. Dès qu'il ne le voyait plus, il regardait partout, légèrement crispé et se calmait une fois bien en vue. Ce comportement n'avait pas échappé aux garçons mais ils ne firent aucune remarque, se disant que ça passerait avec le temps. Aucun d'eux n'avait subi ce genre d'attaque mais ils pouvaient comprendre qu'après cela, on puisse être sur les nerfs.  
Les filles eurent vent de l'histoire et devinrent surprotectrice en vers leur ami au grand dam de Kiba qui rageait gentiment.

Naruto fixait une fois de plus Kimimaro quand le professeur l'interpella. Voyant que son élève ne l'écoutait pas, Orochimaru-sensei traversa la classe rapidement et se posta devant le bureau du blond. Sasuke eu juste le temps d'attirer son attention avec un coup dans les côtes que son professeur tapa du poing sur la table. Naruto sursauta et leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard diabolique en face de lui.

\- Mr Uzumaki, puisque vous avez l'air d'aimer regarder votre camarade, je suis sûr que vous serez ravi de pouvoir le voir de plus près à partir de maintenant. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir devant avec lui.

\- Merci mais ça ira, osa répondre Naruto.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre. Soit vous prenez place aux côtés de votre camarade pour travailler en binôme sur le prochain devoir soit je vous recale dans ma matière.

Sasuke voulu ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de dissuader son professeur mais le chimiste le devança.

\- Ne soyez pas jaloux Sasuke-kun, Juugo va se joindre à vous et puis vos parents ne vous ont pas appris à partager vos jouets ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et retourna à son bureau pendant que ses deux élèves changeaient de place. Le ténébreux jura entre ses dents, un jour il allait lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère.

Le cours, à peine commencé quelque instant plus tôt, reprit et tous les amis de Naruto restèrent aux aguets, observant le nouveau binôme que leur prof venait de créer.

XxX

\- Putain mais tu ne peux pas faire attention !?

Toute la classe fixa le nouvel élève qui se levait en criant. Leur sensei ne mit pas longtemps à se placer devant eux et demander ce qui se passait.

\- Il m'a renversé le 1,2-Diaminocyclohexane.*

\- Arrêtez donc vos jérémiades et dépêchez-vous d'aller dans les toilettes pour nettoyer tout ça. Kimimaro faites y un tour aussi et frottez correctement. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant la fin du cours, vous m'avez bien compris tous les deux.

Naruto, fou de rage, sortit de la classe suivit de son camarade. Ils atteignirent rapidement les toilettes de leur étage et commencèrent à se laver les mains énergiquement.

\- Si tu cherches à me tuer, dis le tout de suite, y a des moyens plus rapide et plus simple.

Il ne se retourna pas vers son binôme pour lire la réponse sur ses lèvres et continua à se nettoyer. Mais merde qu'est-ce qui lui voulait à la fin ? Rien ne justifiait qu'il s'en prenne à lui et il ne supporterait pas ça plus longtemps. Fallait que ça s'arrête aujourd'hui mais comment ?

Après quelque minute de réflexion et les mains dans l'eau, Naruto se dirigea dans un des toilettes pour se soulager.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'il se sentit plaquer sur une des parois. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le choc et tomba sur ceux vert de son agresseur.

Décidément entre eux, c'était toujours dans des endroits étroits, contre des murs et avec un rapport de force.

Il voulut le repousser mais l'autre le bloqua de tout son poids, son avant-bras contre son torse. Il sentit la cuisse de Kimimaro remonter entre les siennes et presser contre son entrejambe. Un grognement, perdu dans un gémissement, franchit ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire d'arrêter, une main lui couvrit la bouche. Il le menaça du regard mais l'autre ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. L'avant-bras sur son torse disparu et il vit Kimimaro porter son index à ses oreilles puis montrer la porte pour ensuite finir contre ses lèvres lui indiquant que des personnes étaient rentrées dans les toilettes. Il ragea intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était vrai mais peu importe, il ne voulait pas encore passer pour un faible s'il demandait de l'aide et préféra ne pas faire de bruit. [L'autre sembla satisfait et pendant qu'une de ses mains était toujours sur la bouche de Naruto, la deuxième partit déboutonner son pantalon d'uniforme pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il frissonna sous le contact humide sur sa verge et sans le vouloir apprécia la caresse.

Depuis son retour au Japon, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se trouver quelqu'un pour ce genre de chose et puis Sasuke, dans un sens, l'en empêchait alors était-ce vraiment sa faute si ses attouchements le faisait réagir ? Il s'en voulu mais pas assez pour faire cesser l'autre. L'abstinence combinée à son hypersensibilité propulsa son éjaculation. Kimimaro étouffa avec sa main un nouveau gémissement et Naruto essaya de reprendre son souffle. En sentant la main se retirer de son caleçon, il attrapa les cheveux de son camarade et le bloqua contre lui. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard cherchant à deviner ce que l'autre pensait mais aucun des deux ne plia. Une main toujours dans les cheveux blancs, Naruto tira dessus et sans se lâcher des yeux, Kimimaro céda, se retrouvant à genoux devant lui. De sa main libre, le blond libéra son entrejambe de son boxer et de l'autre, il rapprocha la tête prisonnière pour l'obliger à le prendre en bouche. Un rictus fit son apparition quand il vit son binôme répondre à ses désirs. Il venait de trouver comment mettre fin à leur affrontement ou du moins comment les transformer pour qu'ils deviennent plus agréables et surtout sous son contrôle.]

XxX

Quand Sasuke et Juugo franchirent les portes des toilettes, ils trouvèrent Kimimaro penché en dessous du robinet pour boire et Naruto qui sortait d'un des toilettes en remontant sa braguette.

Surpris de la présence des autres, ce dernier se crispa légèrement mais fit comme si de rien était. Son ami lui tendit son sac de cours qu'il récupéra et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Plongeant son regard azur dans celui onyx, un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis des mois commença à naitre et il ne put soutenir son regard bien longtemps. L'autre lui releva le menton pour lui demander si ça allait et Naruto ne sut trop quoi répondre.

Kimimaro choisit ce moment pour passer à côté d'eux et sortir de la pièce, suivit de Juugo.

La main de Sasuke glissa sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux sous le contact. Il aimait le toucher de l'Uchiha et c'était celui-là qu'il aurait voulu quelque minute plus tôt mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant.  
Il ré ouvrit les yeux, soupira en attrapant le poignet de son ami et le retira de sa peau.

\- Je te ramène ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Naruto ?

\- Oui et ça irait encore mieux si ta mère à préparer son fameux brownie avec des éclats de noisette.

Sasuke n'insista pas et répondu affirmativement à la première question de Naruto. Quand leur professeur les avait envoyés se laver les mains, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et en voyant le comportant fermé qu'adoptait une fois de plus Naruto, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, ça ne se passerait pas comme la dernière fois et il comptait bien remédier à tout ça chez lui.

XxX

Naruto laissa descendre Sasuke et stabilisa sa moto. Il éteignit le moteur et le rejoignit devant la porte. Ils rentrèrent et fut accueilli chaleureusement par Mikoto qui leur demanda comment s'était passé la journée.

\- On monte faire nos devoirs, tu nous appelles quand ton gâteau est prêt, lança le cadet Uchiha avant d'entrainer Naruto à sa suite.

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas ?

\- La prochaine fois, promis.

\- Pas de bêtises alors ! Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Et ils disparurent dans l'escalier menant aux chambres. Mikoto afficha un immense sourire face au comportement de son cadet, elle avait rencontré tous ses amis mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu se comporter comme cela avec l'un d'eux. Elle se doutait qu'entre ses deux-là, il y avait plus que de l'amitié mais elle ne voulait pas s'avancer trop vite, après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Le minuteur sonna et elle se dirigea vers son four. Le brownie était près mais les garçons venaient de monter, elle soupira. Tant pis, elle attendrait que ça refroidisse et elle leur apporterait. Elle se mit en chantonner et rigola en entendant son invité s'extasier sur la chambre de son fils. Vraiment, Kushina et Minato lui avait appris les bonnes manières et surtout l'avait éduqué modestement malgré leur richesse.

XxX

\- Woouuuah, tu as une sacré chambre, s'émerveilla Naruto.

\- N'abuse pas, tempéra Sasuke en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

\- Non mais regarde-moi ça, une salle de bain rien que pour toi, un écran plat incurvé et un ordinateur portable plus tablette, continua le blond qui n'avait pas lu sur les lèvres. Mais attends tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton père le patron ? demanda-t-il en explosant de rire. Et puis ce lit, regarde ! Il prend la forme de ma silhouette, tu dois trop bien dormir dedans.

Naruto qui avait pris place dans la grande couche, se redressa et continua son introspection en rebondissement légèrement dessus. La chambre était simple en mobilier, un lit avec une commode en face et la télé dessus. Un bureau était disposé juste à l'entrée de la chambre et une petite armoire se trouvait sur le dernier pan de mur. Il ne remarqua pas Sasuke posté devant lui jusqu'à que ce dernier le fasse basculer en arrière sur le matelas et grimpe au-dessus de lui sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il bloqua dessus quand elles bougèrent pour l'inviter à essayer.

\- Essayer ?

\- Mh… Je suis sûr que quand tu y auras gouté une fois, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Sasuke sous entendait plus bien que d'essayer le lit et Naruto le comprit très bien. Même si entre eux, il y avait souvent des insinuations, il fut quand même déstabilisé par l'attitude du brun qui n'avait jamais agi aussi ouvertement.  
Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de percuter qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement Naruto posa ses mains sur le torse au-dessus de lui pour le stopper.

\- Arr-

Avant même de finir son mot, il le vit s'enlever rapidement de lui et du lit pour se diriger dans un coin de la chambre. Il allait l'interpeller quand il vit Mikoto rentrer avec un plateau dans les mains, il se précipita vers elle pour la débarrasser et posa le tout sur le bureau de Sasuke.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose les garçons vous me le dites.

\- Merci maman.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et une tension s'installa entre les deux garçons. Naruto regarda son ami mais l'autre ne lui prêtait plus d'attention. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et voulu dire quelque chose pour rattraper son erreur mais l'attitude fermée de Sasuke le découragea d'essayer pour le moment. Tant pis, il verrait demain.

XxX

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, Sasuke regardait Naruto mettre ses chaussures. Après l'intervention de sa mère, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs en silence puis à l'arrivée de son père et son frère, le cadet Uchiha lui avait suggérer de rentrer chez lui, chose que Naruto s'empressait de faire.

\- A demain, lança le blond.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et le regarda hésiter sur la façon de dire au revoir. Serrer la main, une tape sur l'épaule, une bise ou un baiser, finalement Naruto ne fit rien de tout cela, il préféra s'excuser et partir tête baissée. Il venait de faire reculer leur relation voir même de l'arrêter et Sasuke ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait plus un seul pas vers lui.

XxX

La tension ne s'atténua pas de toute la semaine malgré que Naruto essayât tous les jours de se rapprocher de son ami. Dès que c'était possible, il provoquait les contacts, il cherchait sans cesse à lui parler de tout et de rien ou d'avoir des moments seul avec lui mais Sasuke ne faisait aucun effort.  
La fin de semaine arriva très rapidement, même trop rapidement au goût des deux. Dans quelque heure, leur famille se retrouvait chez les Uchiha pour leur diner mensuel et ils savaient que leur comportement ne passerait pas inaperçu.

\- On va trainer sur le toit avant le cours de sport ? proposa Ino à tout le groupe.

\- La flemme.

\- Bouge sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge Shikamaru, menaça-t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent au « galère » de leur ami et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers montant au toit. Sur le chemin, Naruto percuta Kimimaro qui le rattrapa dans ses bras. Il frissonna au contact et tous les yeux repérèrent la réaction sur la peau de leur nouvel ami. Ce dernier se dégagea et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, les autres firent de même.

XxX

\- Bon ok je tiens plus, mec, hey mec, interpella Kiba une main devant les yeux de Naruto.

\- Oui ?

\- Ton hypersensibilité là, c'est vrai ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi je mentirais.

\- Non mais je veux dire comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Lâche-le avec tes questions, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise, ordonna Temari.

\- Et bien, je ressens tout plus intensément que les autres, répondit Naruto naturellement.

\- Genre tout, vraiment tout ? Insista Kiba.

Naruto regarda son ami et essaya de comprendre ce que l'autre articulait. Il tenta de lire entre les lignes.

\- Tu parles du sexe ? Hésita-t-il.

Kiba hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas. Naruto assis en tailleur, se mit à rigoler et se pencha en arrière, se retenant avec les bras.

\- Ouais malheureusement.

\- Merde, ça craint !

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est trop bien, s'exclama Sakura, attirant tous les regards vers elle. Au lieu de mettre 1 heure à atteindre l'orgasme, tu mets la moitié, le top.

\- Oui sauf qu'un homme est beaucoup plus rapide qu'une femme de base alors là ça veut juste dire qu'il est précoce.

Naruto qui, eu juste le temps de lire le dernier mot de la bouche de Kiba, reprit la parole.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là… Je termine un peu plus vite que les autres c'est tout.

\- Tu es précoce, garantit Gaara.

\- Oh ça va hein, de toute façon je fais ce qui faut pour remédier à ça.

\- Ahah j'aimerais bien savoir comment, se marra Kiba, ne croyant pas aux dires de son ami.

\- J'évite d'être en dessous, déclara Naruto.

Kiba s'étouffa dans son rire.

\- Attends tu es gay ?

\- Tu es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? S'exaspéra Ino.

\- Arrête de m'insulter blondie.

\- Y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas avoir capté, soupira Sakura.

\- Oh ça va toutes les deux ! Il se retourna pour faire face à Naruto. Au moins ça me rassure tu ne fais pas la nana.

\- Tu es bien un hétéro toi mais oui si tu veux je ne fais pas la nana, rit Naruto.

\- Mouais mais ça n'empêche que je ne vois toujours pas comment être au-dessus peut t'aider.

\- Et ben, je m'occupe de la personne avant, plusieurs fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire et après c'est à mon tour.

\- Ouais je vois mais ça ne règle pas ton problème mec, là pour moi on dirait juste que tu fais l'amour pour l'autre sans prendre vraiment ton pied enfin tu le prends mais juste parce que ton corps le veut pas vraiment pour toi. Non ? Sollicita Kiba en se retournant vers le groupe.

Naruto regarda tout le monde et chacun à leur manière lui fit comprendre qu'ils pensaient pareil. Les filles le regardèrent d'un air désolé pendant que les garçons compatissaient, seul Sasuke détourna les yeux pour ne pas répondre et se contenta de penser très fort qu'il aurait pu prendre son pied avec lui et pas qu'une fois.

\- Ok tu as raison, ça craint, déprima Naruto.

Lee lui mit une tape dans le dos en signe de réconfort et Sai attira l'attention sur lui.

\- Hypersensible, incapable de se contrôler face à n'importe qui et précoce avec un petit pénis. Je te plains Uzumaki.

\- Tu veux peut-être vérifier ce que tu avances, le provoqua-t-il.

Tout en proposant cela, Naruto reposa son poids sur une main et posa l'autre sur son entre jambe.

\- Ça serait trop facile.

\- Tu te dégonfles ?

Naruto fixa son ami et fut satisfait de le voir le rejoindre. Il était peut être hypersensible mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde pouvait le mettre dans un état second. Sai se mit à sa hauteur et se pencha sur lui posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres mais Naruto détourna le visage l'obligeant à se nicher dans son cou. Sai lui murmura des mots qu'il n'entendit pas et sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Ceux du groupe regardèrent la scène et virent que Naruto ne réagissait pas à face aux caresses de leur ami. Ils se demandèrent même ce que prévoyait le blond vu le sourire taquin qu'il abordait. Sai lécha l'oreille de Naruto et descendit dans son cou. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement mais tous pu se rendre compte que le bruit était simulé sauf évidemment le brun aux cheveux courts.  
Le manège dura quelque seconde avant que Sai se redresse et montre son érection à tous.

\- Alors ?

\- La ferme Uzumaki.

Tout le monde éclata de rire quand le brun se précipita vers la sortie, surement pour aller se soulager.

\- Tu es trop fort mec, le félicita Kiba.

\- Ça lui apprendra.

\- Ça me rassure, j'avais peur que tu prennes la trique à chaque fois que je te touche.

\- Ahaha dans tes rêves, il faut minimum de contexte ou la bonne personne. Mais là je dirais les deux.

\- Bon, si vous avez fini de faire mu-muse, dépêchons-nous d'aller en sport, les pressa Sakura.

Tout le monde se releva et commença à partir. D'un coup, Naruto se sentit tirer en arrière, quelqu'un lui prit le menton pour lui tourner la tête et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes. Il posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser comme en début de semaine mais cette fois l'autre ne le laissa pas faire. Il colla leur corps fermement et il profita que Naruto essaye de lui dire d'arrêter pour rentrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Un profond gémissement résonna et attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Sasuke relâcha lentement Naruto et ce dernier tomba à terre. Sous le choc, il ne chercha même pas à se mettre debout, de toute façon ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et il porta le dos de sa main à ses lèvres, comme pour être sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Pas besoin d'un contexte, juste de la bonne personne, prouva Sasuke en tendant une main à Naruto pour qu'il se relève.

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis mais ne répondit pas aux mots prononcés pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire sur les lèvres. Il ne s'aida pas de la main tendue et partit sans se retourner. A l'exception de Shikamaru, Neji et Gaara, tous suivirent Naruto.

\- Tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement, suggéra Neji.

\- J'avoue, souffla le Nara.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller jusque-là, rajouta le roux.

Sasuke leur aurait bien dit de se mêler de leurs affaires mais ils avaient raison. Aux yeux colériques, à la bouche déformée par la rage et au corps crispé de l'Uzumaki, il savait qu'il venait d'empirer les choses entre eux. Il avait commis une erreur et il commençait déjà à le regretter.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_** _  
Je voulais écrire plus mais j'aurais mis plus de temps et je vous fais déjà assez attendre entre chaque chapitre. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites moi tout, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le dernier chapitre, est-ce que j'aurais perdu quelques lecteur ?si oui, pourquoi ? En tout cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le NaruKimi mais c'était ma base pour la relation SasuNaru_

 _Bisous bisous_


	7. Chp VI :

_**Petite information utile :**_ _[Lemon]_

* * *

 _ **Petite réponse à Gloria :**_ _C'est pas grave, avant d'être inscrit sur le site moi non plus je ne pensais pas toujours à écrire des reviews mais une fois de temps en temps je reconnais que ça fait toujours plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ressentes la même chose que les personnes c'est que j'arrive bien à retranscrire les sentiments c'est cool. J'espère que tu auras la même sensation pour ce chapitre_

 ** _Petite réponse à Max132 :_** _Merci, je vais essayer de maintenir tout ça ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

* * *

\- Dites à Namikaze-Uzumaki de venir me voir tout de suite, hurla Gai-sensei,

Furieux, le professeur de sport tapa du pied en attendant que ses élèves interpellent le jeune homme. Aujourd'hui, Naruto, l'un de ses meilleurs terminale malgré son handicap, avait été agressif. Pas tout de suite à l'entrainement mais après une première rencontre avec l'équipe de Sasuke. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de séparer les deux amis pour les faire s'affronter dans un match de basket mais tout ne s'était pas bien passé. Son élève avait été brute dans ses passes avec ses coéquipiers mais surtout dans ses contres avec l'Uchiha surtout quand leurs corps rentraient en contact. Après ça, l'équipe Uzumaki avait affronté l'équipe du Son et autant dire que là, Naruto avait clairement cherché le conflit.

Il râla en voyant que personne n'avait osé interpeller le blond et réitéra sa demande en s'adressant à ses amis.

Sasuke amorça un mouvement mais Naruto se rendait déjà au vestiaire. Il se fit arrêter par Kimimaro au milieu du terrain, il le contourna mais ce dernier le bloqua par le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il le fusilla du regard mais la menace silencieuse n'eut aucun effet.

Une partie des élèves encore présents dans le gymnase regarda le solitaire se rapprocher et passer un doigt sur la lèvre saignante du blond.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal.

Naruto savait que Kimimaro ne parlait pas seulement de sa lèvre, mordue de rage mais il préféra ne pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas admettre que l'autre lisait en lui aussi facilement.

\- Le professeur veut te parler, l'informa-t-il en le libérant de son emprise.

Le blond se retourna vers Gai et comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un sale quart d'heure.

XxX

Le vestiaire des garçons se vida peu à peu quand Naruto y rentra enfin pour se changer. Sasuke s'était rhabillé lentement dans l'espoir d'avoir un moment seul avec lui et pouvoir s'expliquer mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Il faut q-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, à quoi bon continuer, Naruto ne le regardait même pas. Quand il faisait ça, il montrait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas lire sur les lèvres, son seul moyen de communication et donc ne pas tenir la conversation.

Il soupira et partit. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Quand il se sentit seul, Naruto retira sa tenue de sport et se dirigea dans l'une des douches mise à disposition pour les élèves. Il allait être en retard à son prochain court mais tant pis, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de se calmer. Quoi de mieux qu'une douche bien froide. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine et appuya sur le bouton en face de lui pour actionner le pommeau. Il s'appuya de ses deux mains contre la paroi et baissa légèrement la tête en direction du sol. L'eau froide le fit frissonner au contact de son corps, encore chaud du sport. Il regarda cette pluie tombée à terre et disparaître dans la canalisation juste sous ses yeux.

Le baiser de Sasuke lui revint en mémoire et il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de chasser cette image de sa tête. Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre, elle ne saignait plus mais le goût du sang était toujours présent et il préféra ça au goût de la menthe fraiche de Sasuke. Cette odeur qui l'enivrait depuis le début et que le cadet Uchiha venait enfin de lui faire partager. Il poussa sur ses bras comme pour éloigner le mur de la douche en face de lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à éloigner Sasuke au moins ?

Il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos et un corps se colla au sien, l'emboitant complètement. Il reconnut le souffle sur sa nuque, l'odeur de médicament et la souplesse des cheveux sur sa peau.

\- Dégage Kimimaro.

Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans ses paroles, il n'avait même pas élevé la voix. Il voulait juste que l'autre parte.

[La tête toujours baissée, il vit la main blanche prendre son membre à demi-érigé par le souvenir du baiser de Sasuke et elle commença à le pomper. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tendit son cou sur le coté quand Kimimaro plongea les siennes sur sa peau. Merde, ce n'était pourtant pas lui qu'il voulait mais il ne pouvait pas avoir Sasuke, pas maintenant alors pourquoi résister. Il vida son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'homme derrière lui mais la caresse s'éternisa. La première fois dans les toilettes, il était venu en pensant à Sasuke alors aujourd'hui ça risquait d'être dur malgré son hypersensibilité.

Pendant que d'une main, Kimimaro s'occupait de son entre-jambe, de l'autre il releva le menton de Naruto et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Si tu dois encore penser à lui pour venir, vas-y.

A ces mots, il comprit qu'aux yeux de Kimimaro, il était transparent. L'autre semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pas besoin de faux semblant, pas besoin de mentir, il lui laissait carte blanche et n'attendait rien en retour. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le propulser dans la jouissance.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Naruto se retourna complètement. Face à lui, l'autre se nettoyait la main avec l'eau qui coulait entre eux. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qu'il désirait mais Kimimaro n'en restait pas moins un homme attirant. Une peau blanche parfaite, semblable à celle de Sasuke, un corps musclé et bien dessiné et un sexe dans la norme mais qui ne put détailler davantage car il se retournait pour partir.

Une main sur la poignée, Kimimaro tira la porte vers lui mais une main passant à coté de sa tête referma la porte violemment.

\- Tu comptes t'enfuir comme un voleur ? Encore une fois…

Pour seule réponse, il récupéra la main bronzée et la plaça sur son sexe. Dans le mouvement il se pencha en avant et fit rentrer en contact ses fesses avec le membre stimulé quelque seconde plus tôt.

Sans se faire prier, Naruto l'empoigna et pompa frénétiquement. A défaut d'entendre les plaintes de son partenaire, il vit son corps tressaillir. Voir l'homme prendre du plaisir sous ses caresses suffit à ranimer son membre. Il sentit le fessier de l'autre presser plus fortement contre lui et se décida d'aller plus loin dans ses préliminaires. Il présenta deux doigts de sa deuxième main tandis que la première continuait ses mouvements et pressa contre l'anneau de chair. Une main blanche l'arrêta dans son mouvement et de nouveau, les fesses blanches se frottèrent à lui. Hésitant, il présenta son membre entre les lobes charnus et poussa doucement. Il fut surprit de ne sentir aucune résistance. Il se doutait que Kimimaro n'était plus vierge mais dans ce sens l'étonna. Qui était déjà passé par là ? Juugo ou peut-être Sasuke ? Il s'insulta intérieurement. Pourquoi tout le ramenait à lui, même dans un moment comme celui là.

Il s'attarda sur le corps devant lui. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, cet épiderme lui rappelait celle de Sasuke. Ces yeux passèrent du bas du dos, aux omoplates pour finir dans la nuque découverte. Il ferma les yeux au moment de voir les cheveux, ce n'était pas des blancs et mi-long qu'il voulait voir, non… Il voyait des cheveux ébène, qui s'arrêtaient à la base de la nuque. Gardant les yeux clos, il colla son corps à l'autre devant lui et plongea ses dents dans la nuque pâle, tout en commençant ses coups de hanches.

Il n'aurait pas dû penser à Sasuke, il aurait dû ouvrir les yeux et regarder la réalité en face mais comme à chaque fois que l'Uchiha était dans ses pensées, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à eux.

Il se libéra rapidement et la culpabilité fut son apparition.]

XxX

\- Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki, votre surdité, ne vous autorise pas à arriver en retard en cours et encore moins les cheveux trempés. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Kurenai-sensei n'eut aucune réponse de son élève qui allait s'asseoir à sa place. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se répéter mais Hinata lui rappela qu'il fallait que Naruto la regarde avant de parler.

Elle soupira, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon. Néanmoins, elle donna un avertissement.

\- Vous lui ferez savoir que la prochaine fois, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire laver toute la salle de classe et je suis sûre que Kimimaro serait content de l'aider.

Elle reporta son regard sur son élève devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes arrivé à l'heure que je n'ai pas remarqué vos cheveux mouillés. Maintenant reprenons le cours.

Sasuke qui jusque là, ne lâchait pas Naruto des yeux, jongla entre lui et Kimimaro. C'est vrai que l'un était là à la sonnerie et pas l'autre mais la remarque de leur professeur lui fit réaliser que peut-être il avait été ensemble dans le vestiaire après son départ. Il s'attarda sur le blond, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur son cahier de court et commença à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il s'était encore fait agresser ? Dans un élan de crainte, il porta sa main dans les cheveux mouillés. Le geste fit tomber quelques gouttes dans le cou bronzé et Sasuke glissa sa main pour l'essuyer mais Naruto lui claqua en la sentant sur sa peau.

Sasuke n'était pas idiot, vraiment pas alors quand, dans son mouvement, il avait aperçu le suçon dans le cou de son ami, il comprit ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires et la colère commença à l'envahir.

XxX

\- Bon les garçons, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? demanda Kushina.

Assis à coté de Sasuke, Naruto regarda les quatre parents et Itachi les fixer.

\- Rien pourquoi, mentit-il.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ou à l'école ? S'inquiéta Mikoto.

\- Tout se passe bien à l'école, tout le monde est super.

\- Un peu trop peut-être, murmura Sasuke.

\- Fils ? insista Fugaku.

\- Vous devriez lui demander comment ça se passe avec Kimimaro.

Perplexe de voir Sasuke ainsi, renfermé, les bras croisés et enfoncé dans son siège, Minato interpella son fils.

\- Qui est Kimimaro ?

\- Juste un élève de la classe, répondit le fils en jetant un regard de travers à Sasuke.

\- Un élève qui l'a agressé et avec qui il continue de trainer.

Naruto qui avait déjà reporté son regard sur son assiette avant que Sasuke parle ne comprit pas tout de suite quand sa mère se précipita vers lui et lui prit le visage en coupe.

\- Pourquoi il t'a agressé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Où ?

Furieux de la bombe que l'Uchiha venait de lancer, il se dégagea, le plus gentiment possible de sa mère et se retourna vers le délateur.

\- Maintenant tu la fermes Sasuke !

Le comportement de Naruto choqua tout le monde. Jamais il n'avait manqué de respect à quelqu'un et encore moins insulté gratuitement. Son père allait le réprimander quand Sasuke se leva.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je monte dans ma chambre.

Et il partit. L'envi de cracher au visage du fils Namikaze ne lui manquait pas mais devant leurs parents respectifs risquaient de poser pas mal de problème.

Naruto, de son coté, sortit de table et le suivit. Il ne s'excusa pas et ne fit même pas attention aux autres autour de lui. Il atteignit rapidement la chambre de Sasuke et poussa la porte avant que celle-ci ne claque. Ils se firent face.

\- Sors Naruto, ordonna-t-il.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la colère de la journée et celle accumulée depuis qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser dans cette chambre éclate.

\- MON PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE TU COUCHES AVEC KIMIMARO.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu mais aux traits déformés de Sasuke, Naruto comprit que la phrase était hurlée. Il blêmit, comment pouvait-il être au courant, ça venait de se passer le jour même.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta le blond pour l'apaiser.

\- Ce que je crois c'est que tu préfères te faire baiser par un mec qui t'a fait du mal plutôt que par quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie.

Le brun aurait dû se sentir mal de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il voulait juste le mettre dans son lit même si ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas mais après ce que tu as fa-

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai obligé à ouvrir les cuisses.

\- Je n'ai p-

\- Si c'est ça ton truc fallait me le dire tout de suite, je t'aurais traité aussi froidement que je le fais avec les autres, affirma Sasuke.

\- Tu me traites comme les autres.

\- Arrête Naruto, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me traiter différemment, au contraire. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est au dessus du tien qu-

\- Mais putain Naruto, je n'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu es. Ton père pourrait être le pape et ta mère la reine d'Angleterre que ça ne changerait rien au fait que je t'ai toujours traité mieux. Même les autres l'ont remarqué.

\- …

\- Merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Oui tout le monde l'avait remarqué et ce depuis le premier jour de son arrivé. Même entre eux, ils le savaient alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait rejeté et pourquoi est-il allé voir ailleurs ?

\- PARCE QUE TU AS JOUÉ AVEC MON HANDICAP.

Sasuke ne sut trop quoi répondre, il réfléchissait mais il ne se souvenait pas de ça.

\- Je n'ai pas j-

\- La ferme ! Maintenant c'est moi qui parle. Si tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre nous pourquoi tu as eu besoin de prouver que tu me faisais de l'effet sur le toit. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de jouer avec ma surdité ? Pour prouver ta supériorité ? Pour te venger de la dernière fois ? Parce que je t'avais blessé dans ta putain de fierté d'Uchiha.

\- Ne mêle pas ma famille à ça !

L'échange s'interrompit mais il n'était clairement pas fini. Ils se regardèrent, prêt à riposter à la prochaine attaque de l'autre. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Ils se plaisaient et ils s'entendaient bien alors pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke mais je ne peux pas.

\- Mais avec lui oui.

\- Écoute j-

\- Laisse tomber, c'est une discussion de sourd, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Tout en disant cela Sasuke s'était retourné, empêchant Naruto de lire sur ses lèvres. Il en avait marre. Ça fait trois mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'autre, qu'il refusait les avances et les coups d'un soir pour le blond mais lui ne se gênait pas pour aller voir ailleurs. Il était trop con et pour le coup vraiment blesser dans sa fierté.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire Uchiha, regarde moi en face.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et lui fit face.

\- J'en ai marre, tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas que je te traite différemment et bien tu as gagné à partir d'aujourd'hui je réalise ton souhait. Maintenant sors de ma chambre.

\- Sasuke att-

Non il n'allait pas attendre, peut-être qu'il regretterait après mais à cet instant précis, la rage le consumait et il fallait qu'elle s'échappe.

\- DÉGAGE NARUTO, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR.

XxX

Tous assis autour de la table, ils écoutaient sans vraiment le vouloir la conversation entre leur enfant. Ils n'avaient pas tout entendu mais avait comprit l'essentiel. Ils avaient voulu intervenir mais Itachi leur avait fait comprendre qu'il était préférable de les laisser entre eux. C'était leur problème. Fugaku s'était quand même levé dans l'intention de faire cesser les paroles déplacées de son cadet mais son ainé l'avait arrêté d'une main sur le bras ajoutant des paroles qu'il savait juste : « Je suis sûr que Sasuke regrette déjà ses mots. Ne nous en mêlons pas, ils ont sûrement chacun leur torts et nous ne devrions pas prendre part à tout ça, au risque de créer plus de tensions. »

Des pas se firent entendre. Ils virent Naruto traverser le salon devant eux et se précipiter vers la sortie. Ils eu juste le temps de l'entendre prévenir qu'il ne renterait pas du weekend et la porte claqua, laissant le silence reprendre place dans la maison.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je sens que certains vont me détester mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça et Naruto doit assumer maintenant. Vous ne pensez pas ? )  
Pour le lemon NaruKimi je n'ai pas fait grand chose parce que je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le plus important et surtout que ça n'allait pas trop vous plaire de voir Naru aller aussi loin avec qql1 d'autre que Sasuke.  
Rdv en prochain chapitre._

 _Bisous bisous_


	8. Chp VII :

**_Petite réponse à Max132 :_** _Encore merci et Naruto va encore un peu abuser sur ce début de chapitre._

 ** _Petite réponse à En passant :_** _Ah ouais tu es radicale ! Je ne pensais pas faire ressentir ça pour Naruto. Du coup je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non =S en tout cas sache que Naruto est difficile à comprendre jusqu'au chapitre suivant après ça devrait aller._

 ** _Petite réponse à Justine :_** _Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre trop longtemps._

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

* * *

Itachi poussa la porte et rentra dans la chambre de son cadet. Un ventilateur posé sur le bureau tournait de droite à gauche, envoyant de l'air et les volets étaient fermés, sûrement pour préserver le peu de fraîcheur présente en ce mois d'août. Il se dirigea vers le lit où se reposait Sasuke et s'assit dessus.

\- Petit frère ?

Allongé sur le coté et de dos à son grand frère, Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Ça te dirait de faire un tour en ville pour manger une glace ?

\- …Pas envie.

Itachi soupira. Depuis l'altercation avec Naruto, deux mois auparavant, son petit frère n'avait plus envie de rien. En temps normal, c'était déjà compliqué mais la dispute avait empiré les choses.

\- Tu as passé toutes tes vacances enfermées ici, il faut bouger un peu sinon tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir profité avant de reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine.

\- ...

\- Et puis les parents s'inquiètent, tenta Itachi.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as hurlé ton coming out ?

\- Ils s'en doutaient déjà, affirma Sasuke.

\- Peut-être mais après une action pareille, vous auriez dû aborder le sujet et depuis tu les évites. Ils pensent que tu as peur de leurs réactions, peur qu'ils te rejettent. Ça serait bien que tu les rassures et que tu les laisses te rassurer.

\- …

Nouveau soupir d'Itachi. Il ne voulait pas tirer sur la corde sensible de Sasuke mais apparemment son petit frère ne comptait pas se lever alors il ne voyait pas comment faire d'autre.

\- Maman est triste… Alors même si tu ne veux pas lui parler, viens avec moi, ça l'apaisera un peu.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il attendit quelque seconde devant la porte puis s'en alla quand il entendit le lit grincé, signe que Sasuke bougeait.  
Arrivé dans le salon, il rassura ses parents d'un signe de tête. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se distinguèrent et tout le monde vit, le plus jeune des Uchiha habillé simplement d'un bermuda blanc et t-shirt bleu s'avancer.

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-il.

Il traversa le salon, salua son père rapidement et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, vite suivit par Itachi.

Mikoto et Fugaku échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Leur aîné avait toujours réussit avec leur cadet là où eux échouaient et la réciprocité était également vrai. Alors ils espéraient beaucoup de cette journée.

XxX

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, affirma Sasuke.

Marchant dans le quartier de Shinjuku, Itachi réfléchissait à un moyen de faire parler son frère, qui visiblement ne voulait pas. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de revenir à la charge sans détours.

\- Comment ça s'est passé le lundi matin à l'école ?

\- Magnifiquement bien, tu ne le vois pas ?

\- L'ironie ne te va pas du tout petit frère.

\- Tsss.

Il attendit encore puis relança.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça ?

C'était clairement une question rhétorique. Sasuke savait très bien pourquoi son aîné lui avait proposé cette sortie et s'il voulait la paix, il devait répondre.

\- Il s'est pointé avec Kimimaro sur sa moto. Les autres n'ont rien compris à ce qu'il se passait et quand ils lui ont posé la question, il a répondu qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

\- Juste comme ça ?

\- Ouais… Juste comme ça.

\- Et après ?

\- Après rien, personne n'a cherché plus loin. Du moins pas devant moi.

Et heureusement pensa-t-il. Ses amis n'étaient pas idiots et avaient bien compris que son comportement découlait de celui de Naruto et il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler. Il avait voulu cacher ses sentiments mais à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, il traînait avec Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu alors ses amis avaient vite compris quand, après la déclaration de Naruto, il s'était dirigé vers les trois autres.

\- Tu t'es excusé ? demanda Itachi.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? S'énerva Sasuke.

\- Pas vraiment m-

\- Non ! J'aurais pu m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit à la rigueur mais là faut pas abuser. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai obligé à coucher avec et surtout qui l'ai poussé à s'afficher au lycée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas empêché non plus… Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Sasuke voulu rétorquer mais une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille l'obligea à tourner la tête dans la foule longeant les stands de nourriture et à chercher la personne à qui elle appartenait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette de Naruto, dos à lui. Il se décala légèrement sur le coté, se mettant de profil et laissa apercevoir une autre personne avec lui, Kimimaro. Sasuke jura intérieurement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir de sa chambre. Il avait réussi à les éviter au maximum au lycée mais apparemment le destin lui en voulait.

Il vit Kimimaro relever les yeux vers lui, auparavant posés sur Naruto. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien et continua à déblatérer dans le vide comme un idiot.  
Les deux autres s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à que Naruto interpelle Kimimaro d'une main devant le visage. Il l'aperçu tourner la tête, sûrement intrigué de ce que son amant pouvant bien regarder mais avant d'arriver à ses yeux onyx, Kimimaro posa une main sur la joue bronzée et le força à le regarder. Il se pencha, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto puis se redressa lentement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Le blond parut aussi surpris que lui de la douceur du geste puisqu'il arrêta tout mouvement. Mais ce qui le surpris d'avantage, c'est de voir Naruto, une fois la stupeur passée, coller son corps à celui de Kimimaro, passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser avec autant d'intensité. Ils s'enlacèrent au milieu de la rue comme si personnes ne les regardaient.

Sasuke détourna les yeux et repartit, échappant à cette scène qui l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Est-ce que ça va petit frère ? S'inquiéta Itachi qui avait assisté à la même scène que Sasuke et surtout à la réaction de ce dernier.

\- … Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre eux.

L'aîné voulait rassurer son cadet mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, même lui trouvait ça difficile alors il se contenta d'être à ses cotés et de lui changer les idées pour la journée. Espérant que la situation n'empire pas.

XxX

Arrivés sur le toit de l'école, Shikamaru proposa à Sasuke de monter un peu plus haut. Ils grimpèrent sur la partie du toit surélevé au dessus de la porte et s'y allongèrent. Le génie alluma une cigarette, tira dessus et la passa à Sasuke. Ils se la fumèrent à deux lentement sans échanger aucun mot.

C'était le jour de la rentrée et l'Uchiha avait fuit, vite suivit du Nara qui voulait la paix autant que lui.

La porte grinça, signifiant l'arrivée d'une autre personne mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Qu'il s'agisse d'un autre élève ou d'un professeur, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se faire remarquer.

Ils entendirent l'autre s'écraser contre le mur et la porte s'ouvrir une seconde fois.

Toujours sur le dos, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke en entendant les voix des gêneurs, décidément la tranquillité ne serait pas pour maintenant.

XxX

Debout sur le toit, Naruto faisait face à Kimimaro, assis par terre contre le mur. Une quinte de toux prit l'ancien agresseur.

\- Tu as pris ton médicament ? demanda le blond quand la toux de l'autre cessa.

Mais Naruto ne vit aucune réponse sur les lèvres de son amant. Il fouilla dans ses poches et y ressortit une petite fiole qu'il tendit à l'autre qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je me suis permis d'en récupérer une ou deux chez toi… Juste au cas où.

Devant l'insistance du blond, Kimimaro récupéra son médicament et avala le tout d'une traite. Il reporta son regard dans les yeux azurs qui le fixait et se fit la réflexion que depuis un certain temps Naruto agissait bizarrement.

\- Tu commences à tomber amoureux ? risqua-t-il.

\- Ça serait un problème si c'était le cas ?

Le blond laissa passer quelques secondes avant de rigoler et de rassurer l'autre. Peu convaincu, Kimimaro revint quand même sur le sujet précédent.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça, je vais bien.

\- Ouais si tu le dis.

Toujours contre le mur, Kimimaro étendit ses jambes et Naruto en profita pour s'asseoir sur lui. Un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres, le blond lui demanda à quel point il allait bien puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules blanches, en ramena une au cou pâle et tira dessus pour rapprocher la tête de son vis-à-vis et l'embrasser.

S'ils avaient été ensemble, il n'y aurait rien de choquant à ce geste mais à part coucher ensemble, il ne faisait rien d'autre.

\- Quoi ? demanda Naruto en voyant le regard insistant de l'autre sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

Il marqua une pause, colla davantage son corps à celui de son amant et reprit :

\- Mais je me disais que pour une fois, on pourrait inverser les rôles.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne, se renseigna Kimimaro pour être sûr.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Malgré la précocité du blond, coucher avec lui était toujours un pur plaisir qui durait des heures. L'autre remettait ça autant de fois qu'ils pouvaient le supporter donc l'inverse devait être tout aussi bien mais quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Tu te rends compte que Sasuke ne te pardonnera jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? s'énerva Naruto.

\- Parce qu'il faut que tu sois conscient de ce que ta demande implique. Il peut passer au dessus du fait que tu sois celui qui me baise mais pas l'inverse. Si tu fais ça, tu le perdras définitivement.

\- Je l'ai déjà perdu…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée.

\- Il pense déjà que c'est toi qui me passes dessus alors ça ne changera rien… Au pire ça lui donnera raison.

La fin de la phrase fut murmurer et le plongea dans ses pensées, vite ressortit par son ancien agresseur.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander ça.

Mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il écarta les jambes un peu plus, de part et d'autre de Kimimaro et fit frotter leur intimité. Il plongea dans le cou pâle pour le lécher à un endroit qu'il savait sensible et la réaction qu'il souhaitait ne se fit pas attendre. L'autre le souleva et le fit basculer en arrière, Kimimaro se retrouvant sur Naruto.

Il s'inclina sur le corps bronzé quand le bruit d'un objet retentit, il stoppa son mouvement, dévia les yeux discrètement et aperçu un briquet bleu non loin de lui.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il se redressa et quand Naruto regarda ses lèvres, il articula des mots qu'il ne pensait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux.

\- Et ?

\- Et alors j'en ai marre de servir de remplaçant.

Les mots de Kimimaro échauffèrent doucement le blond.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger jusqu'à maintenant. C'est toi qui m'as coincé dans les toilettes ou les douches, tu savais ce qu'il en était à ce moment là alors pourquoi tu viens me le reprocher maintenant ?

\- Je ne te reproche rien. Je dis juste qu'on ne devrait pas le faire ensemble. Tu es amoureux de Sasuke.

\- La ferme !

Naruto se dégagea et se releva pour faire face à son amant.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Tu ne veux pas le faire, ok mais c'est fini, j'en ai marre. Entre toi qui n'est pas capable de prendre ce que je te donne et lui qui ne comprends pas que j'aimerais lui donner ce qu'il veut mais que je n'y arrive pas, c'est bon. Vous me fatiguez.

Sur cette crise, il tourna les talons et partit. Sans le savoir, il venait de faire des révélations et il n'en fallu pas plus à Sasuke pour analyser la situation et trouver une solution à son problème avec Naruto.

XxX

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde rejoignit sa place. Toujours assis à coté, Sasuke regarda Naruto prendre des notes sur son cahier et il détailla ce visage qu'il se forçait à ignorer depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne put empêcher un rictus de s'étirer sur ses lèvres quand il repensa aux paroles échangées sur le toit. Le fils de Minato n'avait pas écarté les cuisses et heureusement parce que Kimimaro avait raison, il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Mais maintenant, ses révélations remettaient tout en cause. Les mots de son frère refirent surface et effectivement il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas donné une chance à Naruto de se justifier alors peut-être qu'il devrait le faire. Il trouverait sûrement ce qui retenait Naruto et pourrait y remédier

Il se pencha pour récupérer une feuille dans son sac et griffonna quelques signes dessus. Il la fit glisser jusqu'à Naruto. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement, il hésita, surpris que Sasuke reprenne une veille habitude, mais se pencha quand même pour lire.

 _« Il faut qu'on parle_ _._ _»_

L'ordre ne lui plut pas trop alors il chuchota qu'ils s'étaient déjà tout dit.

 _« Pas moi, j'ai encore des choses à te dire. Tu ne seras pas obligé de répondre, juste écouter_ _._ _»_

Naruto pesa le pour et le contre. Il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et accepta. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça l'était déjà…

Il se concentration à nouveau sur le cours mais il sentit la main de Sasuke dans ses cheveux. Le geste l'apaisa et instinctivement il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre la main pour approfondir la caresse. Depuis combien de jours ou de semaines, il en rêvait ? Le contact avec Sasuke lui avait terriblement manqué et il se détesta un peu plus que d'habitude parce que c'était de sa faute si ils en étaient arrivés jusque là.

\- Toute à l'heure après les cours ? murmura Naruto.

Comme réponse, l'Uchiha hocha la tête positivement. A contre cœur, il retira ses doigts des mèches blondes et se remit à prendre des notes sur le cours.

Naruto quant à lui, ressentit un vide immense à la perte de contact et il se demanda ce qui était le pire. Souffrir de ne jamais connaître le bonheur d'être avec lui ou souffrir de le connaître tout en sachant qu'un jour ça s'arrêtera.

XxX

La fin des cours sonna et le lycée se vida petit à petit. Le groupe d'amis sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le portail. Ils traversèrent tranquillement la cours quand Kiba attira l'attention sur lui.

\- Hey mec, regarde la fille à l'entrée.

Il s'adressa à Naruto mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il attira alors son attention et réitéra sa demande.

\- Regarde, elle est mignonne, peut-être qu'elle est là pour moi.

\- Dans tes rêves Inuzuka.

Tout le monde rigola à la réponse d'Ino et observèrent la jeune fille en kimono, les cheveux noir mi long et un collier noir ras le cou.

Naruto plissa les yeux et s'arrêta net quand il reconnut la personne devant son lycée.

\- Haku ?

Apparemment assez près pour être entendu, la personne posa ses yeux marron sur Naruto et sourit. Elle passa le portail puis entre les amis de Naruto qui s'étaient tous arrêtés et s'immobilisa à sa hauteur.

Levant les bras, elle recouvrit les oreilles de Naruto et se pencha pour faire toucher leur front. A son tour, il bougea les bras, plaça ses mains sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis et ferma les yeux. Savourant le contact.

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche devant la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux mais Sasuke sentit Naruto lui échapper. Encore une fois.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Bon j'avoue que j'ai un peu inversé les rôles avec le vrai manga. Ce n'était pas fait exprès mais je me rends compte que je fais beaucoup courir Sasuke après Naruto. Pas grave, ça lui ne fait pas de mal xp_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'en ai eu beaucoup sur le dernier chapitre et j'étais aux anges, j'espère que celui la vous plaira autant._

 _Bisous bisous_


	9. Chp VIII :

**_Petite information utile :_** _* Language des signe*_

* * *

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest –Gloria – Une inconnue :_** _Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente qu'un Sasuke qui rame un peu pour avoir Naruto vous plaise. Je vais encore le faire courir mais juste sur le début du chapitre après je change un peu) j'espère que ça vous ira aussi._

 ** _Petite réponse à En passant :_** _Je savais que mon chapitre précédent aggraverait son cas mais celui là devrait, je l'espère, changer ta vision de lui et te faire comprendre un peu son comportement même si ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir agit comme ça. Rassure toi, ton vœu concernant Sasuke va se réaliser dans ce chapitre…_

 ** _Petite réponse à Ashley G :_** _Je ne le prends pas mal mais je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait rien d'avoir lu ton commentaire. Ça reste un commentaire constructif donc je prends mais je reconnais que ce n'était pas agréable à lire =S Alors pour te répondre, le fait que Naruto ne soit pas logique est normal, c'est exactement ce que je voulais et je vais expliquer dans ce chapitre pourquoi il à réagit comme ça. (L'explication est psychologique) Sasuke stupide ? Petite question perso … Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse d'un connard ou as-tu vu une amie l'être ? Moi oui pour l'amie et crois moi, je décris la moitié de ce que qql1 d'amoureux peut supporter d'une relation à sens unique. Sasuke ne va pas tout pardonner crois moi et naruto ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Pour Itachi, ce n'est absolument pas une question de bon sens. Déjà tout le monde ne conseillerait pas de laisser tomber, beaucoup (des crétins certes ) dirait d'essayer de le changer mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je ne l'ai sûrement pas assez dvlper mais Itachi voulait qu'il s'excuse pour l'action sur le toit, pas pour le reste et pour moi, Itachi dans le vrai manga est celui qui guide Sasuke et Naruto dans la bonne voie pour qu'il se retrouve. Souvent ce qu'il fait ou dit n'ai pas compris de Sasuke mais c'est pour son bien. Je voulais que dans ce passage Itachi soit aussi un guide pour Sasuke comme il l'était dans le vrai manga mais c'était peut-être trop recherché et pas assez expliqué._  
 _En tout cas j'espère que tu comprendras pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre et que ma réponse t'aura fait changé d'avis sur la fic. Ça m'embêterait qu'elle te déçoive encore ou que tu l'as trouve toujours illogique… mais bon après je peux pas satisfaire tout le monde_  
 _PS :_ _Les lectrices devrait te remercier parce que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai écris en une demi journée ce chapitre juste pour pouvoir te répondre et essayer de te prouver par A+B que ma fic n'est pas illogique et a du bon sens ( Je sais, je m'emballe pour rien mais c'est l'un de mes traits de caractère avec une fierté très mal placé et pire qu'un homme, qui me fait le plus défaut x)_

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas tout suivi, comment vous vous connaissez ?

Assis à la table d'un café, principalement fréquenté des lycéens, le groupe de Sasuke et Naruto discutait de la personne rencontrée devant l'établissement scolaire.

Haku, de son prénom sourit à Sakura en entendant la question puis replongea son regard dans celui de Naruto qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde et qui n'avait pu entendre la question. Il leva les mains devant lui et forma des signes

* Ils veulent savoir pour notre rencontre *

Le blond se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Trop long à expliquer mais on se connaît des Etats-Unis.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas le dire, murmura Kiba dans sa barbe.

Ino lui mis à coup de coude dans les côtes et lui rappela que Naruto était peut-être sourd mais pas son amie alors de faire attention. Il marmonna un « ouais ouais compris, de toute façon y en a que pour lui, il a droit à toutes les filles.»

* Ils croient que je suis une fille *

Le rire de Naruto résonna dans le café et les filles lui demandèrent ce qui se passait.

\- C'est un garçon.

L'information créa une gêne mais le visage serein d'Haku leur fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. Il attira l'attention de son ami et échangea avec lui. Même si les autres ne comprenaient pas le langage des signes, les réponses formulées à voix hautes de Naruto leur permettaient de suivre.

* Tu peux rire mais toi aussi tu pensais que j'étais une fille *

\- Oui mais tu n'avais pas encore mué et ta voix était vraiment très douce. Tu avais déjà un visage androgyne et tes cheveux étaient vraiment longs.

Tout en disant cela, il porta une main aux cheveux mi long noir et attrapa une pointe.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour moi que tu as coupé tes cheveux…

* Alors je ne le dirais pas *

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, ça va mieux maintenant.

* T'inquiète pas, je voulais changer de tête de toute façon *

Choiji attira l'attention sur lui et posa une question qui brûla les lèvres de tous.

\- Vous vous connaissiez avant votre handicap ?

Naruto et Haku se regardèrent en même temps. Mal à l'aise le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre, l'autre le remarqua, il se leva et fit signe à son ami de prendre congé.

\- Eu… Oui, disons que j'ai perdu mon audition en même temps que sa voix.

Il se leva à son tour et s'excusa auprès de ses camarades.

\- Désolé, il n'est là que pour 1h ou deux et je vais lui faire visiter un peu la ville. A demain.

Personne ne dit rien, le sujet était clairement sensible et ne les regardait pas après tout. Sasuke qui ne disait rien jusque là attrapa le poignet de Naruto avant que ce dernier s'éloigne davantage. Le geste obligea le blond à s'arrêter et reporter son attention sur lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Sasuke lui avait demandé un moment pour parler ensemble et Naruto s'enfuyait. Comprenant l'Uchiha, Naruto se rapprocha légèrement et s'excusa encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas prévu. Je… On peut se parler ce soir au parc étant donné que nos parents doivent déjà s'y rejoindre.

Sasuke relâcha le poignet et hocha positivement la tête. Il le regarda partir avec Haku. Cette rencontre soulevait un point qui l'agaça, il ne connaissait rien de Naruto mais est-ce que ça serait différent si les choses s'arrangeaient ? Est-ce que ça servirait vraiment d'arranger les choses entre eux ? Sûrement pour leurs parents ou amis qui en avaient marre d'être assis le cul entre deux chaises mais pour lui ? Est-ce que Naruto se livrerait un peu pour que les choses avancent ou est-ce que ça redeviendrait comme avant ?

D'un coup, Sasuke douta. Peut-être qu'il s'accrochait à quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Quelqu'un qui ne s'accrocherait jamais à lui. Et, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Une relation à sens unique ?

Il se rassit à la table et partit dans ses pensées. Il devait trouver des réponses à ses questions maintenant, il en avait marre de cette situation. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

XxX

La nuit tombait sur Tokyo et dans quelques minutes, Haku allait devoir reprendre le train pour rentrer chez lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un bout d'herbe et s'y essayèrent. Naruto lui avait fait visiter la ville, son ami vivait au Japon mais à Hokkaido et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais ce début de soirée fut propice à la confidence.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Haku ?

Le brun avait voulu lui dire la vérité sur sa venue toute la fin de journée mais cette question lui prouva que Naruto n'était au courant de rien… Il préféra se taire.

* Je ne sais pas trop. Après ce qui nous est arrivé, on s'est revu une fois mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler et après tant d'année je me disais que c'était l'occasion *

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Haku, lança soudainement Naruto. C'est de ma faute si tu as perdu ta voix, je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives encore à te tenir près de moi et te comporter comme ça avec moi. C'est impardonnable.

Haku essaya de couper son ami dans son élan mais Naruto ne le regardait pas, il avait baissé la tête et parlait sans s'arrêter comme pour se vider d'un poids. Il posa ses mains blanches sur les joues bronzées et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura Naruto.

* Tu n'auras pas mon pardon parce que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner… Naruto si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je serais mort. Quand elle s'est penchée sur moi, qu'elle a commencé à enfoncer cette lame dans ma peau et que je me suis mis à crier, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais peur. Puis tu t'es mis à paniquer plus que d'habitude, tu as attiré son attention et même si ce n'était pas intentionnel, ça m'a sauvé *

\- Ça t'a pris ta voix ! Quand elle m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, au lieu de me taire j'ai continué à me boucher les oreilles et souhaiter ne plus rien entendre. Je ne voulais plus t'entendre et à cause de ce que j'ai dit, elle t'a-

* Tu étais un enfant Naruto, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux mais tu as raison, c'est de ta faute si je suis muet seulement c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Si tu n'avais pas détourné son attention, si elle avait reprit où elle en était plutôt que de se focaliser sur le fait que tu ne voulais plus rien entendre, je ne serais plus là…*

Peu importe ce qu'Haku pouvait dire, il ne se pardonnait pas. Comment le pouvait-il ? Les images de son passé et de sa captivité lui revinrent en mémoire mais il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, il ne voulait plus y penser mais c'était impossible. Sa surdité lui rappelait chaque jour. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir agit comme un enfant même si c'est ce qu'il était à ce moment là, il ne se pardonnait pas non plus d'avoir souhaité ne plus entendre les autres parce qu'à cause de ça, Haku était devenu muet. Mais ce qu'il se pardonnait encore moins, c'était d'être devenu sourd par choix et non à cause d'une blessure physique. C'était injuste pour Haku et tous ceux qui avait été privé d'un sens lors de cette semaine en enfer.

Et comme si l'autre lisait dans ses pensées, il glissa ses mains jusqu'aux oreilles du blond. Celui-ci baissa une seconde fois la tête et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il parla. Il avait besoin de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années. Même avec la psy que ses parents l'avait obligé à voir, il n'avait pas réussit à tout dire. Elle n'était pas là pendant la semaine de torture, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et l'aider mais c'était différent avec Haku…

\- Je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça, ne plus entendre. Après vous avoir entendu crier et pleurer. Après l'avoir entendu rire ou simplement parler, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. Quand j'ai revu mes parents et que ma mère s'est mise à pleurer, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de sa voix mais c'est la tienne que j'ai entendu. Puis elle a crié et c'est un autre que j'ai entendu. J'ai essayé, vraiment Haku j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'entendre à nouveau mais à chaque fois, c'était vos voix ou celle de cette femme qui résonnait dans ma tête. Alors j'ai fini par accepter la situation.

* Mais il y a un « mais » *

\- Mais pendant une fraction de seconde, une seule, j'ai voulu entendre de nouveau, j'ai voulu l'entendre lui...

Il se tut un instant.

\- J'étais sur le point de faire une bêtise, je ne savais plus où j'en étais et sur ce trottoir, je pensais trouver la solution à mes problèmes. Je pensais libérer mes parents du fardeau que j'étais et des peines que je leur causais alors j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai continué à marcher sur ce passage piéton rouge. Il est apparut de nulle part. Il m'a sauvé. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était là devant moi. Aussi surprit que moi, aussi troublé de plonger dans mon regard, il ne me connaissait pas pourtant il s'est énervé contre moi. Pour la première fois depuis ma surdité, j'ai regretté d'être aussi faible.

Il marqua encore une pause, rassemblant toutes ses idées, il voulait être cohérent et que l'autre le comprenne mais même pour lui c'était compliqué. Il tenta quand même.

\- Avant, je pensais que ma surdité ne ferait souffrir que mes proches mais je me trompais. Je l'ai rencontré et depuis il n'y a pas une seule seconde où sa présence à mes côtés ne me fait pas souffrir. Je veux l'entendre et depuis ce jour, la seule chose que je veux c'est connaître le son de sa voix. J'ai tout fait pour mais rien, je n'y arrive pas et ça me détruit. Je suis le seul responsable de ma surdité mais quand je veux arranger les choses, ça ne marche pas. Je suis faible.

* C'est parce que tu ne le veux pas assez fort, Naruto. Lui as-tu seulement laissé une chance de t'aider ?*

\- Je… Je ne peux pas. Je préfère qu'il me déteste de ne pas être à ses cotés plutôt qu'il me déteste d'y être. Il finira par m'en vouloir, pas tout de suite mais ça viendra. Il apprendra le langage des signes dans un premier temps puis finira par se poser des questions. Mon handicap est dans ma tête alors il essayera de toute faire m'aider mais ça ne changera rien, peu importe ce qu'il tentera, je serais toujours sourd. Et je sais qu'il m'en voudra autant qu'il s'en voudra de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que je retrouve l'ouïe. Il pensera ne pas être celui qu'il me faut et finira par nous détester, détester cette situation et je refuse d'en arriver là. Je refuse qu'un jour on s'aime aussi fort qu'on se hait de ne pas se rendre heureux. Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se produire. Je ne le laisserais pas s'attacher à moi.

* Je pense que c'est un peu tard mais Naruto, tu ne peux pas parler pour lui. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. *

\- Je sais…

* Il est temps que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Veux-tu vivre ta vie avec des regrets ou des remords ? Et lui ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à la première question mais la réponse à la deuxième lui appartient. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui enlever. *

XxX

Arrivé jusqu' à ses parents et la famille Uchiha, Naruto présenta rapidement Haku qui devait rejoindre le quai pour rentrer. Il voulu le raccompagner mais son père refusa de les laisser seul à une heure aussi tardive. Il se proposa lui-même de raccompagner le jeune homme et de les rejoindre après.

Avant de tourner les talons, Haku s'adressa une dernière fois à Naruto.

* Pense à ce que je t'ai dit*

Il hocha la tête positivement. La conversation avec son ami résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regret, non. Il préférerait essayer et ne pas réussir plutôt que de n'avoir jamais essayer mais ça, c'était dans sa vie quotidienne et ça ne le concernait que lui. Aujourd'hui Sasuke rentrait dans l'équation alors il ne voulait pas être égoïste mais il commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait justement pas été… Il n'avait absolument pas pris en compte les sentiments de Sasuke.

XxX

Sur le quai de la gare, le train arriva doucement. Haku remercia Minato d'un sourire et fut légèrement surpris que ce dernier s'adresse à lui en langage des signes.

* Tu n'as rien dit à mon fils ?*

* Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais si je peux me permettre, votre fils souffre beaucoup et affronter son passé pourrait l'aider *

Le chef d'entreprise ne répondit rien et laissa le jeune homme rentrer dans le train. Il avait peut-être raison mais sa femme et lui ne prendraient pas le risque que ça empire…

XxX

Sasuke profita d'un moment d'arrêt dans le parc pour récupérer Naruto et s'éloigner un peu.

Docilement le blond suivit et attendit que Sasuke bouge les lèvres mais se furent ses mains qui bougèrent. Une à plat, paume vers le haut et l'autre par-dessus fit deux petits cercles. Son vis-à-vis avait signé le mot « pardon » Il en resta sans voix. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'apprendre le langage des signes et n'y avait jamais montré aucun intérêt alors il n'en revenait pas. Même s'il ne le montra pas, le geste lui réchauffa le cœur et le rendit heureux.

Sasuke de son coté soupira intérieurement, ça commençait mal. Il aurait espéré une réaction chez le blond mais rien. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir entre le café et le parc mais avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence à l'instant que Naruto ne ferait aucun effort pour lui. Il continua quand même, pour leurs parents, pour leurs amis mais de son coté, il venait de prendre la décision de ne plus courir après l'autre. Ça ne mènerait à rien. Il reprit ses excuses à voix haute.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé sur le toit, je ne voulais pas jouer avec ta surdité et si tu l'as ressenti comme ça, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Par contre, je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que je t'ai dit chez moi. Je le pensais mais tu avais raison ma fierté en a pris un coup quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser et que tu m'as rejeté. Encore plus quand j'ai appris pour toi et Kimimaro alors que je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre nous, l'interrompit Naruto. Et je ne suis plus avec…

Sasuke marqua l'emploi du présent dans la phrase et il savait déjà que les deux n'étaient plus ensemble mais ça ne changerait rien. Peu importe les perches que Naruto lui tendait à présent, il ne les prendrait pas. Si l'autre voulait quelque chose de sa part, il viendrait le chercher directement.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, j'y suis allé un peu fort. Nous n'étions pas ensemble donc tu n'avais pas de compte à me rendre. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais sache que j'ai compris où était ma place dans notre relation et je ne laisserais plus une telle chose se reproduire. Voilà, j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses et que nous pourrons reprendre du début.

Sur ces mots, il tendit une main à Naruto que ce dernier serra après plusieurs secondes. Là encore, Sasuke avait espéré une autre réaction mais rien. Il aurait été prêt à passer au dessus de tout ça si seulement Naruto avait réagit différemment mais ce n'était pas le cas.

XxX

Novembre débutait, les arbres avaient déjà perdu toutes leurs feuilles depuis bien longtemps. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et la réconciliation de Naruto et Sasuke. Tout était redevenu comme avant ou presque…Ils avaient arrêtés de jouer au chat et à la souris et même si Sasuke continuait à veiller sur Naruto, tout le monde savait qu'à présent c'était uniquement par rapport à leur lien familial.

Quand le blond s'en était aperçu, il avait voulu lui demander d'arrêter mais il n'avait pas pu. Ce soir là au parc, il avait senti Sasuke s'éloigner de son plein gré et à présent il avait peur de le perdre définitivement. La bienveillance de l'Uchiha était, à présent, le seul lien direct qui lui restait et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

Naruto avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment et Sasuke était en haut de sa liste bien avant de retrouver la surdité. Après tout à quoi ça lui servirait de retrouver l'ouïe si ce n'est pour entendre la voix de Sasuke. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il lui avait juste fallu la bonne personne pour lui faire comprendre.

Assis à la même table, du même café qu'il fréquentait depuis leur entrée au lycée, tout le monde commanda une boisson chaude sauf Sasuke qui s'abstenait et répondait à un texto. A coté de lui, Naruto regarda sans le vouloir le destinataire mais Sasuke verrouillait déjà son écran. En face d'eux, Kiba s'agita comme à son habitude quand il voulait parler et lança un sujet épineux aux yeux de tous sauf aux siennes.

\- Eh ben Uchiha, tu es souvent sur ton portable en ce moment. Est-ce que tu t'es trouvé une petite copine ?

\- Lâche moi Inuzuka, occupe toi plutôt d'en trouver une.

\- Ou plutôt un copain, continua-t-il sans répondre à la provocation de Sasuke. Oui plutôt un copain je dirais, peut–être celui que j'ai vu la dernière fois avec toi dans la rue.

Le groupe guetta la réponse de leur ami mais Kiba reprit la parole aussitôt.

\- Quant on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke soupira et tout le monde suivit le regard de Kiba. Un homme vraisemblablement plus âgé qu'eux s'avancer vers leur table. Grand et mince dans un long pardessus gris, le bas du visage caché par une écharpe et des cheveux grisonnant. De plus près, on voyait clairement que l'homme avait quelques années de plus qu'eux mais pas tant que ça.

\- Salut les jeunes, Sasuke.

Il se pencha légèrement à l'oreille de ce dernier, murmura quelque chose qui fit fermer les yeux et décrocher un sourire au brun. L'homme se redressa et ouvrit une bouche que Naruto ne voyait pas et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce qui se disait.

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous le pique.

Sur cette phrase, Sasuke se leva, les salua et sortit du café accompagné de cet homme. Le lendemain, ils apprirent le strict minimum sur lui. Kakashi, rencontré par hasard, plus âgé et avec qui il s'entendait bien. À aucun moment, il n'avait confirmé une relation mais il n'avait pas non plus démentit. La nouvelle pesa lourd sur Naruto qui se vit confirmer une fois de plus que Sasuke allait de l'avant mais il ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que ça n'aille plus loin mais il ne savait décidément pas comment s'y prendre avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

XxX

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par là Shikamaru ? demanda Naruto perplexe.

\- Mon père m'a demandé de ramener ses pornos au magasin, ma mère est tombée dessus.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas les garder ou les refiler à quelqu'un parce que traîner dans ce quartier j'aime pas trop.

En effet, ils traversaient la rue remplie d'hôtel, de bar d'hôte ou d'autre établissement de sexe et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire accosté. Ils accélèrent le pas jusqu'au magasin où Shikamaru rentra seul puis décidèrent de repartir aussitôt qu'ils étaient venu mais Naruto bloqua avant même d'amorcer un mouvement. Le Nara qui avait déjà fait quelques pas se retourna et suivit le regard de Naruto. Il tomba sur l'entrée d'un hôtel et plus particulièrement sur Sasuke. Ce dernier, accompagné de Kakashi l'homme du café, étaient devant le bâtiment. Sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, l'Uchiha attrapa la cravate de son vis-à-vis et tira dessus. Il fit rapprocher leur corps et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Sûrement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais Sasuke garda la cravate prisonnière et tira dessus pour rentrer dans l'hôtel. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir le sourire, Kakashi aussi semblait plus que satisfait du comportement de son futur amant.

Une main sur son épaule fit sursauter Naruto et ce dernier tomba dans les yeux de Shikamaru puis sur sa bouche.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il ne laissa pas Naruto répondre. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler de la vie privé des autres et surtout de parler plus que de nécessaire mais il le fit quand même.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissé partir. Maintenant, il essaye de passer à autre chose, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, souffla Naruto. Non… C'est à moi que j'en veux, juste à moi…

XxX

\- Alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

Sasuke montra une enveloppe d'argent et Naruto un nouvel équipement pour sa moto. Leurs parents finirent de déballer les cadeaux de Noël pendant que Sasuke, assis sur le canapé, répondait à un message. Naruto pas loin derrière, se pencha discrètement et regarda les messages échangés.

 _K : « Il serait temps qu'on parle. »_

 _Sasuke : « ? »_

 _K : « On pourrait officialiser les choses entre nous. Et puis, ton université pour l'année prochaine est à deux pas de mon appartement, tu devrais y réfléchir si on continue jusque là. »_

 _Sasuke : « J'y penserais »._

 _K : « Bien, maintenant réserve moi ton jour de l'an et n'oublie pas mon cadeau ;) »_

Sasuke allait répondre quand Naruto lui prit le poignet et le tirer du canapé. Il s'excusa pour eux et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le poussa à l'intérieur sans aucune délicatesse et il sentit son portable lui échapper des mains.

Devant lui, dans sa propre chambre, Naruto le narguait avec son téléphone à la main.

\- Rend le moi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Viens le chercher alors.

Le ton était provocateur mais le visage complètement fermé. Ne sachant pas ce que l'autre pensait, il avança avec précaution. Naruto reculait en même temps que l'Uchiha faisait un pas dans sa direction. Ses jambes cognèrent le lit et Sasuke profita de ce moment pour attraper l'objet que l'autre refusa de lâcher. Le blond tira en arrière et bascula sur le lit, entraînant le brun dans sa chute. Le portable vola dans les oreillers et instinctivement, pour aller le récupérer, Sasuke ramena ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Naruto, se retrouvant exactement dans la même position quelques mois plutôt. Il voulut avancer davantage sur le corps en dessous de lui pour atteindre l'objet mais deux mains sur son torse le stoppèrent. Il baissa la tête et tomba dans les yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant.

\- Il y a six mois, ici, avec toi, dans cette même position, j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie Sasuke.

Silencieux, Sasuke écouta enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre de la part de l'autre mais ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et enchaîna, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour arranger les choses.

\- Je veux te retrouver Sasuke. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux revenir à cet après midi là et changer ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Sauf que moi, je ne veux pas que ça redevienne comme avant.

Naruto agrippa les pans de la chemise que Sasuke portait et tira dessus, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu plus sur lui.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. Cette fois je ne te refuserais rien.

\- Rien justement, je n'attends plus rien de toi Naruto mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux plus te courir après comme je l'ai fait, je mérite mieux que ce dont tu as été capable de m'offrir jusqu'à présent.

Il voulut se redresser mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Pardonne-moi Sasuke.

Trop facile, pensa-t-il. D'une main, il fit doucement lâcher prise à Naruto et attrapa son portable dans les oreillers. Il se remit debout devant le lit puis l'autre se redressa et s'assit devant lui. Une main bronzée vint attraper le bas de sa chemise blanche et la tête blonde se posa délicatement contre son ventre.

\- Alors il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Une question ? Une évidence ? Sasuke ne savait pas de quel manière la phrase était prononcé mais le ton employé remua quelque chose en lui. Même après tout ce qui c'était passé, il ne voulait pas entendre une telle émotion sortir de Naruto. Il passa, dans un geste de réconfort comme il le faisait souvent avant, une main dans les cheveux de Naruto. La tête blonde bougea jusqu'à faire apparaître des yeux azurs perdus et cette fois ci une question fut posée.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre nous ?

Son portable vibra mais il ne regarda pas.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te répondre.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Ne soyez pas surpris, j'étais très inspiré pour ce chapitre et remercier une lectrice qui m'a fait un commentaire constructif et qui m'a touché au point de vouloir écrire la suite aussi rapidement. ( une demi journée ! autant vous dire que je me réveille dans 4h je vais être défasser demain au travail )_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plut, malheureusement Naruto devait bien en passer par là après ce qu'il avait fait c'est normal. Et Sasuke est tout à fait pardonné de son comportement, enfin je pense ? Lemon ou pas entre Kakashi et Sasuke ? ( je vous laisse décider j'ai du mal)_

 _Concernant le pourquoi du comment Naruto refusait d'être avec Sasuke j'espère que vous l'avez comprit et j'espère que j'ai réussit à vous le faire comprendre surtout ! C'est vraiment psychologique. A la base la surdité de Naruto est psy et depuis le début je ne l'avais pas mis en avant mais ce chapitre était la pour ça. Mettre un terme au suspens du rejet de Naruto avec Sasuke et pour lancer sur un autre problème. On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Naruto aussi._

 _Un peu de mystère autour d'Haku et Minato._

 _Pour les magazines porno du père de shika, ça m'avait bien fait rire dans le manga ^^ je devais le faire apparaître un jour ou l'autre dans une de mes fic._

 _Et voilà d'où vient enfin les paroles du résumé ^^_

 _Bisous bisous_


	10. Chp IX :

**_Petite réponse à Max132 :_** _Ah top ! Je suis contente que ça te parle un peu plus. Ce chapitre était justement là pour ça ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Maud :_** _Désolée le guimauve je ne suis pas fan donc je n'en mettrais pas mais les sentiments y seront alors ça compense. Au moment où tu as posté le chapitre j'écrivais ce chapitre et j'ai fait au plus vite xp_

* * *

 ** _Petite information utile_** _: *langage des signes*_

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

* * *

Marchant avec ses parents dans les rues de Tokyo à la recherche d'un restaurant où fêter l'anniversaire de son père, Naruto pensait à Sasuke. Depuis Noël, leur relation n'avait pas avancé, elle ne s'était pas améliorée mais pas dégradée non plus. Il « n'entendait » plus parler de Kakashi mais il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Pour lui, Sasuke restait discret par respect mais continuait à le voir et il en eu la confirmation quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Alors que Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent, ils furent surprit de voir Kakashi serrer la main de Minato et Kushina. Le brun, crispé et inquiet de ce qui se passerait si ses parents apprenaient cette relation, écouta attentivement pendant que le blond lut sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Kakashi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci et vous ? J'ai appris que vous étiez revenu définitivement au Japon, c'est une très bonne chose.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on se dit tous les jours avec ma femme. Tu l'avais déjà rencontré il me semble ? se renseigna Minato.

\- Évidemment, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir Mme…

\- Uzumaki-Namikaze, compléta Kushina.

\- Par contre, je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà rencontré mon fils. Voici Naruto, Naruto voici Kakashi, à l'époque il finissait ses études aux Etats-Unis dans mon entreprise.

Naruto salua l'homme de la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le fils de mon associé par contre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas traîner aussi tard le soir, Sasuke, Mikoto va encore s'inquiéter, lui rappela Kushina.

Sasuke préféra ne rien répondre. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour que cette rencontre passe comme une lettre à la poste. Kakashi en revanche prit la parole.

\- Je ne le savais pas, je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement quand Sasuke s'est présenté à l'université.

\- L'université ? demanda Minato.

\- Oui, quand je suis retourné au pays, j'ai finalement décidé d'être professeur à l'université. Aujourd'hui j'enseigne aux jeunes pour qu'ils deviennent de bons patrons comme vous. Sasuke est venu se renseigner sur mon cours et je lui ai proposé quelques chapitres déjà étudiés mais ils sont à la maison donc nous allions les récupérer.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Sasuke. Tu fais vraiment tout pour réussir vite et bien. J'en connais un par contre qui ne sait toujours pas où aller l'année prochaine.

\- S'il le souhaite, il pourrait venir dans un de mes cours et si ça l'intéresse je lui apporterais de quoi commencer à étudier.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, qu'est-ce que tu en penses fiston ? s'enquit le père.

Naruto était énervé. Au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il pensait être un mensonge que cet homme déblatérait à son père, la colère grandissait. Pour toute réponse, Naruto leva les mains et signa rapidement.

\- * Comme si j'allais suivre le cours d'un menteur qui se tape ses futurs élèves ? Non mais vous n'avez pas honte, il pourrait être votre fils. À quelques mois près c'est un détournement de mineur. Et ses parents ?*

Il le faisait très rarement mais là, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le comprenne. Il voulait juste lui cracher à la figure. Ses parents furent déconcertés et il savait que son père n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre.

\- * Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils seraient déjà au courant. J'assume entièrement cette relation. *

Naruto resta stupéfait devant Kakashi, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui réponde et encore moins en langage des signes. L'autre enchaîna:

\- * Maintenant ça te ne regarde pas. Et vu ta lâcheté, ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soir ce soit dans mon lit qu'il serait et pas dans le tien. *

Il ne laissa pas le fils de son ancien patron répondre et salua poliment tout le monde avant de prendre congé suivit de Sasuke.

Naruto attrapa le poignet de l'Uchiha avant qu'il parte et colla sa bouche à l'oreille blanche.

\- Tu es à moi et tu le sais. J'ai peut-être couché avec un autre mais il n'y a pas une seule fois où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Il n'y a que toi depuis le début. Et toi Sasuke ?

XxX

Quand Sasuke sortit de ses pensées, il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée chez Kakashi.

Il avait pensé à Naruto et ses paroles sur tout le trajet. C'est vrai que ça lui arrivait de l'avoir en tête mais pas toujours enfin il ne savait plus. Et puis qu'est-ce que cet échange signifiait ? Pendant que Kakashi et Naruto parlaient, Kushina avait demandé ce qu'ils se disaient et Minato lui avait répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas tout avant de le regarder.

Soudain, il se fit plaquer contre le mur et un corps se colla entièrement au sien. Une bouche vint se perdre dans son cou, elle traça un chemin jusqu'à son oreille, lui mordit et lui souffla :

\- Tu es à moi.

Les mots le renvoyèrent directement à Naruto. Sa peau bronzée, ses yeux bleus et son sourire ravageur. Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses que Kakashi lui prodiguait mais pas pour les savourer juste pour ne pas voir un visage qu'il ne voulait pas.

XxX

Après cette rencontre, Naruto passa à l'action mais tout en finesse. Il voulait que Sasuke ne pense plus qu'à lui, qu'il redevienne son centre d'attention et pour ça, il commença par agir exactement comme au début. Il reprit ses mimiques boudeuses, ses actes idiots et tout ce qui le caractérisaient. Il s'arrangea pour provoquer le contact tous les jours et lui apporter des petites attentions, la plus récurrente était les desserts au chocolat qu'il préparait à chaque dîner avec les parents parce qu'il savait que Sasuke adorait la sucrerie.

L'Uchiha remarqua le manège et resta sur ses gardes. Il se surprit quand même à attendre les repas hebdomadaires et à chercher quand Naruto le toucherait.

Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne l'aperçu pas dans le groupe qui s'était formé sur le toit.

\- Où est Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une fille de la classe B voulait lui parler alors il l'a suivi, répondit Sakura.

Une déclaration inutile. La fille aurait dû s'abstenir, Naruto n'était pas intéressé par les femmes et puis de toute façon, c'est lui qu'il voulait.

Kiba, collé au grillage, appela tout le monde. Un des côtés du toit donnait directement là où tout le monde se déclarait dans l'école. De là où ils étaient, ils n'entendaient pas mais virent Naruto hocher négativement de la tête et la fille partir les larmes aux yeux. Ils le regardèrent se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et amorcer un mouvement mais Kimimaro arriva devant lui.

Sasuke se pencha un peu plus sur le grillage pour essayer d'entendre mais rien. Il n'aima pas voir Kimimaro se rapprocher autant de Naruto et voir ce dernier le laisser faire, il aima encore moins les voir s'échanger quelque chose.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke pour voir sa réaction, réaction qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il partit rapidement du toit, en colère, en les laissant en plan.

XxX

\- On va aux arcades les mecs ? demanda Kiba.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Lee.

\- Pas pour moi, une autre fois, j'ai quelque chose à faire, s'excusa Naruto.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait rentrer chez toi, ensemble.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke. C'est vrai que ce vendredi, le repas se tenait chez lui.

\- Où dois-tu aller ?

Il hésita mais au vu des récents événements, il se dit que ça pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

\- Chez Kimimaro, j'ai des choses à récupérer.

\- …

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux, tu attendras en bas le temps que je prenne mes affaires.

Sasuke n'hésita pas longtemps, il ne voulait pas que le blond se retrouve seul avec son ancien amant.

Tout le monde se salua, les autres partirent vers les jeux tandis qu'eux montèrent sur la moto orange et démarrèrent en direction de l'appartement de Kimimaro.  
Arrivé là bas, Naruto lui demanda d'attendre près de sa moto mais Sasuke refusa.

\- Il n'est pas là, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a refilé sa clé tout à l'heure mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je ramène quelqu'un chez lui donc j'y vais seul. Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de rejoindre l'appartement. Sasuke enfleura de ses doigts sa joue, il l'avait eu son contact aujourd'hui mais bizarrement ça ne lui suffisait plus.

XxX

Après avoir salué Kushina, les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Naruto. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et regarda son ami ranger les affaires qu'il avait récupérées chez Kimimaro. Un papier tomba mais Naruto ne fit pas attention, il le prit et lut le message. Message explicite qui proposait au blond de garder la clé et de l'utiliser, précédé d'une excuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke froissa le papier dans sa main.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Sasuke, s'il te plait, dit-il en tendant la main.

\- Ton ancien amant veut que tu reviennes mais c'est inutile.

\- A bon et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est moi que tu veux.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir mais c'était la vérité après tout. Naruto aborda un sourire carnassier et se rapprocha pas à pas de sa proie tout en soufflant ce qu'il lui passa par la tête :

\- Tu es quand même gonflé. Toi, tu as le droit de te taper ce vieux alors que c'est moi que tu veux mais moi je ne peux pas.

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et le bascula sur son lit. Il grimpa au dessus de lui pour se retrouver dans leur position favorite.

\- Qui te dit que c'est toi que je veux ? le provoqua Sasuke.

Bien sûr que c'était lui qu'il voulait, Naruto le savait mais il n'eut pas le courage de partir davantage sur ce terrain, il voulait lui parler d'autre chose et c'était sa chance. Une seconde et dernière chance.

\- Sasuke… Tu me plais vraiment et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal mais j'ai eu peur.

Le brun posa instinctivement sa main sur la joue du blond dans un geste d'encouragement.

\- Je suis sourd Sasuke et je le serais probablement toute ma vie.

\- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

\- Sasuke laisse moi parler… Mon problème est psychologique et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu m'en veuilles de ne pas retrouver l'ouïe.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je souhaite entendre ta voix, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de quelque chose que de connaître le son qui sortirait de ta gorge mais je doute qu'un jour ça suffise pour que mon problème guérisse. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour tu croies que je ne t'aime pas assez ou que tu ne fasses pas assez pour m'aider. Tu comprends ?

Sasuke comprenait mais il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant, les choses auraient été différentes.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt parce que j'aurais pu te dire que tu es un idiot. Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'être celui qui déclencherait ta guérison. Ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je sais que je ne serais jamais cette personne. Ton problème vient de ton passé et la solution ne se trouve pas dans ton avenir. Et si tu m'avais fait confiance, j'aurais pu te le dire depuis des mois. Tu as préféré croire ce que toi tu voulais, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix et tu as eu tort.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

Et il l'était sincèrement.

Sasuke se redressa en position assise, gardant Naruto sur lui, qui se retrouva assis face à lui sur ses genoux. Torses collés, il mit sa main sur sa hanche pour ne pas qu'il bascule et garda sa main blanche sur la joue striée. Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque du brun à la base de ses cheveux et le caressa du pouce.

Ils se regardèrent, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Plus rien ne les retenait de se jeter dessus, ils voulaient enfin répondre à cette envie dévorante qui les consumait depuis leur rencontre.

La voix de Kushina résonna dans le couloir pour annoncer la venue des parents de Sasuke.

\- Mes parents sont là, l'informa-t-il.

\- D'accord.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pour rejoindre les autres. Sasuke voulait une dernière preuve de la part de Naruto, il voulait lui faire faire le premier pas une dernière fois et Naruto était près à le faire mais Sasuke sortait encore avec Kakashi. Il ne voudrait pas aller plus loin tant que les choses ne seraient pas claires du coté de l'Uchiha.

\- Je sais exactement ce que je veux maintenant Sasuke et c'est toi. J'attendrais que tu sois sûr de ce que tu veux mais pas éternellement. Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps à se courir après sans s'attraper…

Sur ces mots, il descendit de ses cuisses et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Naruto passa par la case toilette avant de revenir et voir tout le monde assis au salon. Il salua les Uchiha et chercha une place où se mettre mais le nombre de place sur les canapés était limité à 6 et obligeait toujours un des Namikaze à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Il croisa les bras et bougonna. Les parents rigolèrent devant la réaction enfantine mais furent surpris de voir Sasuke prendre le poignet de Naruto et tirer dessus pour le contraindre à se mettre entre ses jambes. Le concerné, prit au dépourvu, ne se dégagea pas, au contraire, il profita de l'étreinte. Il sentit Sasuke coller son torse à son dos et placer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Personne ne pipa mot, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et continuèrent leur discussion.

Le portable de Sasuke vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et le mit devant Naruto. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond pour regarder par-dessus et pouvoir répondre. En voyant l'expéditeur et le message, il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir ou se positionner différemment pour répondre, histoire que Naruto ne puisse pas lire. Mais c'était trop tard.

 _K : « Tu crois que tu peux t'enfuir de ta réunion de famille ce soir ? »_

 _Sasuke : « Non »_

 _K : « Tant pis j'attendrais demain et j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ça serait bien que tu puisses rester dimanche aussi. »_

Sasuke s'arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier. Il hésita et Naruto se crispa d'appréhension. La réponse qu'il allait donner déterminerait tout. Sa relation avec Kakashi, avec Naruto, ce qu'il voulait et ne voulait pas, tout.

 _Sasuke : « Non je ne pourrais pas non plus ce week-end. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

 _K : « Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Je te ferais quand même passer les cours si tu en as toujours besoin. »_

 _Sasuke : « Merci »_

Oui, Sasuke était reconnaissant à Kakashi d'avoir compris et de ne pas demander plus d'explication ou encore de faire un scandale. Il le remerciait d'être aussi mature et compréhensible. Son âge y était pour quelque chose.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et il sentit Naruto se détendre dans ses bras. Pas longtemps puisqu'il se leva précipitamment, tout sourire pour dire qu'il allait mettre la table avec lui. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Viens !

\- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

\- Sasuke, grogna son père.

Mais Naruto qui ne regardait pas Fugaku, répondit à Sasuke

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Les 1% de l'entreprise que tu possèdes.

\- Sasuke ! Non mais-

Le rire cristallin de Minato coupa le patriarche qui s'apprêtait à engueuler son fils comme il le devait devant l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve.

\- Détends toi mon ami, ton fils rigolait et puis ça apprendra au mien à faire attention. Je crois que dans le futur, ça sera ton cadet que je vais embaucher en négociation surtout pas Naruto.

Ce dernier qui avait pris les paroles de son père au milieu, gonfla les joues et bouda. Finalement tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur. La relation entre leur enfant était définitivement redevenue comme avant et ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que ça continue. Jamais les parents n'avaient vu leur fils respectif aussi heureux que quand ils étaient ensembles et ça les comblaient.

Sasuke se leva du canapé et se posta devant Naruto. Il le regarda, rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Méchant Sasuke.

\- Oui mais maintenant je suis sûr de qui je veux et c'est toi.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Et bien voilà, on touche presque à la fin de cette histoire.  
Encore 2 chapitres et 1'épilogue si tout se passe bien._

 _Je vois déjà les commentaires de certains qui se demande comment je vais terminer en 3 écrits mais il faut bien une fin. Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura un ou deux lemons entre Sasuke et Naruto._

 _Bisous bisous_


	11. Chp X :

**Chapitre X**

* * *

\- Hey les garçons, pas si vite, venez par là, ordonna Mikoto.

Sasuke fit demi-tour jusqu' à la cuisine qu'il avait traversé en courant avec Naruto, main dans la main. Il grogna intérieurement et le blond se moqua de son l'impatience. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de ce moment et sa mère allait lui en priver.

Depuis le week-end dernier, ses sentiments ainsi que ceux que Naruto étaient clairs mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu de moment seul. Toujours pas de baiser, pas de caresse, pas de sexe, rien. Il pensait que sa mère rentrerait plus tard à cause d'une de ses associations et il voulait enfin en profiter pour officialiser les choses entre eux comme il se doit mais apparemment ils ne pourraient pas.

\- La dernière fois, vous m'aviez promis de m'aider pour faire le dessert alors poser vos sacs de cours et au travail.

Douce mais autoritaire, on ne pouvait rien refuser à Mikoto.

Sasuke récupéra son sac et celui de Naruto. Il lui fit signe de commencer avec sa mère pendant qu'il monta leurs affaires dans la chambre.

Quand il redescendit, Naruto, les manches relevées, remuait la pâte dans un saladier. Il s'installa sur une des chaises hautes du bar, bar en verre qui composait la moitié de l'îlot central de la cuisine.

\- Ta réunion a été annulée ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Non, elle s'est terminée plus tôt et tant mieux comme ça j'ai eu le temps de préparer le dîner.

\- On ne devait pas aller au restaurant ? intervint Naruto.

\- Si mais-

\- Maman, tu es de dos.

Effectivement elle l'était. Elle se retourna pour faire face au fils de son amie et lui répondre.

Ça lui arrivait d'oublier l'handicap de Naruto car la plus part du temps, il tenait une conversation sans avoir besoin de signer ou de faire répéter à l'autre. Elle s'en voulait toujours quand ça lui arrivait mais Naruto ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur bien au contraire, il semblait plus désolé qu'elle.

\- Si mais la filiale de l'entreprise située aux États-Unis passe à la télévision ce soir alors Fugaku et Minato tenait absolument à regarder.

Au vu du programme de la soirée, Sasuke s'activa. Plus vite ils finiraient ce dessert, plus vite ils monteraient dans sa chambre et plus vite ils profiteraient d'un moment seul avant que la cavalerie arrive. Surtout que leurs paternels allaient les obligés à regarder. L'émission passait sur une chaîne américaine et il sentait déjà l'interrogation de son père sur ce qu'il aurait compris.

Autant Naruto était bilingue grâce à ses nombreuses années à vivre là-bas autant lui, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il ne comprenait pas la langue, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas la comprendre. Cette langue ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il préférait de loin le français ou l'espagnol. Son père avait beau lui rabâcher que dans tous les pays, l'anglais était le meilleur moyen pour communiquer, lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

Rien que de penser à la possibilité d'un futur débat entre lui et son père l'énerva. Si en plus, Naruto et lui ne faisaient rien avant, il allait commettre un meurtre, c'est sûr.

Il soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il calme ses hormones mais voir Naruto tirer la langue, signe de sa concentration, en préparant le désert ne l'aidait pas. Il voulait cette langue dans sa bouche et surtout sur son corps. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour avoir une érection.

XxX

\- Merci les garçons, je peux vous laisser nettoyer, il faut que je me change avant que tout le monde arrive.

Elle ne leur laissa même pas le choix en partant rapidement pour se préparer après avoir enfourné le gâteau.

Sasuke fit le tour de l'îlot central. Il prit les ustensiles et les plats, les passa sous l'eau chaude puis les mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Il tendit la main pour récupérer le saladier mais il avait disparu. Il se retourna pour le chercher et tomba sur Naruto tranquillement assis sur une chaise haute, le doigt dans le saladier posé sur le bar. Il porta son index plein de pâte à sa bouche et lécha le tout innocemment.

Hypnotisé, Sasuke se dirigea vers le provocateur. Avant que le blond ne replonge son doigt, il le devança et trempa son index dans le saladier. Il le présenta à la bouche de Naruto. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se regardèrent plein de malice.

L'héritier Namikaze ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke était vraiment joueur et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait cette facette du brun qu'il savait être le seul à connaître.

Il ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue dans l'intention de lécher le doigt mais Sasuke recula. Le même manège dura quelque seconde avant que Naruto attrape le poignet pâle et porte enfin à ses lèvres l'index. Il le mit complètement en bouche et suça.

Devant ce spectacle, Sasuke sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Il profita que le blond ouvre la bouche pour relâcher son doigt et s'engouffra dedans. Il étouffa un rire de Naruto qui n'avait rien loupé des yeux onyx remplis de désir ou de l'érection qui commençait à déformer le pantalon.

Toujours assis sur la chaise haute, Sasuke entre ses jambes, Naruto passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser.

Même s'ils auraient voulu se prouver le contraire, il n'y avait rien de tendre ou d'amoureux dans leur échange. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, intensément, ils répondaient enfin à cette envie qu'ils refoulaient depuis des mois.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais un simple regard les fit se jeter une seconde fois dessus. Sasuke passa une main dans le bas du dos de Naruto et l'obligea à coller leur bassin, faisant rencontrer leur érection à travers leur vêtement. Rejetant doucement sa tête en arrière, Naruto ferma les yeux. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres puis un second en sentant Sasuke marquer son cou avec ses dents.

Ils se rendaient fou, ça devenait dangereux et insoutenable.

\- Sasuke, implora le blond. J'ai envie…

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il paniqua rapidement et tenta de repousser Sasuke mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Surpris de sentir son amant changer de comportement en une fraction de seconde mais surtout en colère de se faire refouler comme au début de leur relation alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir dépassé ce stade, Sasuke attrapa les poignets de Naruto, les écarta et l'empêcha de se lever de la chaise. Il releva le visage vers lui.

\- Att-

\- Ça suffit maintenant, tu m'as assez fait courir, je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et je vais le montrer à ton corps et ton cœur.

Naruto ne trouva pas la force de répondre à cette déclaration. Elle était maladroite au vu de la situation mais tellement sincère.

\- Avant d'être à toi, il est à nous.

Sasuke se crispa en reconnaissant la voix de Kushina puis celle de Minato dans son dos.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke entre ses bras qui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Rester comme ça ou se retourner pour faire face à ses parents. Il se sentit vraiment mal pour son amant surtout quand Fugaku et Itachi mirent leur grain de sel.

\- Bien sûr que non ça n'est pas un problème.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi possessif petit frère.

Dépité, Sasuke posa son front contre l'épaule de Naruto.

\- Achevez-moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Pas tout de suite fils, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, tu seras prié de t'éloigner de Naruto et rester à une distance raisonnable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Son fils se détacha de celui de son associé et même s'il avait obéit, il pouvait le voir le défier du regard. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais mais il était fier de savoir son cadet aussi investi en amour. Il se revoyait à son âge, à l'époque où il s'était battu pour sa femme, convoitée par tant d'homme.

Minato se pencha à son oreille pour le convaincre de lâcher un peu de lest. Après tout ils le méritaient. Il capitula et les invita à monter dans la chambre de Sasuke.

\- Attention, pas de bêtise. Ne nous faite pas regretter de vous faire confiance.

XxX

La porte à peine fermée, Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre. Il plongea dans le cou pâle et décida de les mettre à égalité en le marquant comme sien. Il le mordit puis vint lécher la blessure. Il emprisonna la peau entre ses lèvres et suça jusqu'à l'apparition d'une petite marque rouge. Il n'entendit rien mais à la tête de Sasuke qui se décala sur le côté pour lui laisser champs libre et à la main blanche tremblante qui agrippait son avant-bras, il comprit que son amant aimait le traitement.

Sasuke se décolla de la porte et entraîna Naruto jusqu'au lit. Il le jeta dessus et grimpa sur son corps. Il le regarda et le blond pouvait lire dans ses yeux que cette fois, il l'embrasserait quoi qu'il en coûte. L'Uchiha fondit sur les lèvres charnues et sans demander l'accès, inséra sa langue dans la cavité buccale chaude de son amant.

Naruto ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le repousser. Ça aurait déjà dû se passer comme ça il y a des mois donc pas question de faire un remake.

Le brun descendit sa main entre leur corps et la posa sur la braguette de Naruto. Il déplaça une de ses jambes pour la mettre entre celle du blond et presser sur l'érection. Il sentit ses hanches frotter contre sa cuisse pour appuyer la sensation et il prit cela pour une invitation à aller plus loin. Il activa sa main et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Naruto.

Il aurait vraiment voulu faire les choses différemment, moins vite, plus tendre sans personne dans la même maison qu'eux mais sa raison avait volé en éclat et son corps ne lui laissait pas le choix. Gorgé d'un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas, son membre le faisait souffrir, il devait le libérer maintenant.

Naruto de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il était dans le même état, voire pire. Il savait qu'une fois la main de Sasuke sur son sexe, il viendrait. Il maudit une fois de lui son hypersensibilité et dans une volonté sans nom, il inversa, d'un coup de bassin, leur position. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de réagir et prit les choses en main.

Pour leur première fois, il refusait que son amant soit déçu alors il s'occuperait de lui jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'un seul aller-retour lui suffise. Le fait même qu'il soit réduit à penser de la sorte le déçu et il se trouva pathétique. En plus, il ne savait même pas si Sasuke accepterait d'être en dessous et dans ce cas le problème se présenterait à chaque rapport.

Sasuke arrêta la main de Naruto faufilée dans son uniforme.

Il voulait des préliminaires mais pas aujourd'hui, pas dans son état actuel. Un mouvement bien placé et il pourrait venir rapidement, trop rapidement et pour une première fois, il n'en était pas question. Et puis, au comportement de Naruto, il comprenait que son amant voulait être au-dessus mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Non pas qu'il était contre mais depuis la discussion sur le toit avec leurs amis, il savait que Naruto ne prenait pas vraiment son pied mais il le donnait sans jamais en profiter. Seulement, impossible que le sexe dans leur couple se résume à un plaisir non partagé.

Ils se regardèrent sentant un problème dans les yeux de l'autre mais sans savoir que c'était le même.

Naruto se décala et s'allongea à côté de Sasuke. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre première fois.

La même idée traversa l'esprit de Sasuke. Cela eu le don de faire retomber leur frénésie.

Lentement, le brun se releva sur son coude et se mit sur le flan. De son autre main, il décala le bras du visage de Naruto. Il plongea dans les océans face à lui et s'y noya comme la première fois.

Le blond posa sa main sur la nuque pâle et tira dessus. Il colla leur front puis il bougea sa tête de droite à gauche dans de petits mouvements pour faire rencontrer leur nez. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent provoquant un frisson à chacun et Sasuke quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Naruto avec sa langue. Son amant lui donna sans difficulté et ils s'embrassèrent.

L'échange ne ressemblait pas au précédent. L'ardeur laissait place à la tendresse malgré que l'intensité soit toujours aussi grande mais ils exprimaient enfin leurs sentiments comme ils le voulaient.

Naruto se mit dans la même position que Sasuke. Doucement, il s'aventura une fois de plus dans le pantalon du brun mais ce dernier l'arrêta encore une fois.

\- J'ai compris, j'arrête, capitula le blond

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'en ai envie et tu le sais.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors si tu t'amuses à ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, vraiment pas et j'aimerais que notre première fois dure plus que 45 secondes.

Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile crétin ?! s'énerva Sasuke en croyant que Naruto se moquait de lui. Ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de toi et depuis toute à l'heure c'est l'enfer entre tes parents et les miens qui interviennent à chaque fois.

Sasuke avait vraiment parlé très vite et le blond n'avait pas réussit à tout comprendre en lisant sur ses lèvres mais au visage fermé de son amant, il savait qu'il y avait un malentendu.

Il posa sa main sur la joue pâle et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rose pour calmer la colère de l'autre.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris Teme.

Ils étaient peut-être ensemble mais ils ne perdraient pas les bonnes habitudes. Pas moyen qu'il ne réponde pas aux insultes de son homme. Même avec affection.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Si tu penses venir en 45 secondes, combien de temps penses-tu que je vais mettre ? Je suis dans le même état que toi et avec mon… enfin tu vois ? tenta-t-il nerveusement d'expliquer.

Quand Sasuke réalisa qu'effectivement, il s'était, peut-être, emballé pour rien, il demanda ce que Naruto voulait faire.

\- Eh bien vu l'endroit et le moment, je pense qu'on va oublier notre première fois mais on peut faire en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation la prochaine fois.

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui proposer ?

Rictus provocateur aux lèvres et les yeux remplis d'espièglerie, Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

\- J'ai très envie qu'on partage les 45 prochaines secondes, ensemble.

Il lécha le lobe de l'oreille et se recula pour refaire face à Sasuke.

L'allusion de Naruto et l'image de ce dernier se mordant la lèvre inférieure suffit à redresser la virilité de l'Uchiha.

Dans un mouvement similaire et empressé, ils déboutonnèrent le reste de leur pantalon, le firent glisser sur leurs hanches et sortirent leur sexe. Face à face, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à que leur torse se touche.

Sasuke fut le premier à prendre en main Naruto, un gémissement appréciateur lui répondit. Il sentit son amant l'empoigner à son tour, appliquant de longs et rapides va et vient sur sa verge. Instinctivement, il reproduisit le même geste mais le blond le mis en garde.

\- Moins vite sinon je vais venir avant toi.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke ralentit ses mouvements, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Il laissa Naruto prendre le baiser en main et imposer le rythme. C'était dur de brider ses va et vient alors que son amant s'y donnait à cœur joie pour le faire gémir mais il voulait aussi venir en même temps alors il se laissa emporter par les sensations.

Quand Sasuke se sentit au bord de l'explosion, il pressa un peu plus sur l'entrejambe de Naruto et accéléra. Il reprit le contrôle de l'échange et son amant se déversa dans sa main. Il se laissa aller à son tour.

La respiration saccadée, les yeux brumeux et le corps encore prit de légers spasmes, ils ne savaient pas si c'était dû à l'attente ou juste aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais ça avait été les meilleurs secondes de toute leur vie.

XxX

\- Dépêchez-vous les garçons ! ça commence, les pressa Kushina.

Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent rapidement sur le canapé du salon tandis que Fugaku mettait les sous-titres pour le fils de son associé. Le cadet Uchiha fut soulagé de voir son père mettre le japonais comme langue. Une dispute venait d'être évitée.

Tout le monde regarda le mini reportage sur l'entreprise. Le reporter retraça l'histoire de la filiale avec une présentation de Minato et Fugaku. Il expliqua le pour et le contre de la firme et les impacts positifs ou négatifs qui en découlaient. Il conclut par la création d'une nouvelle filiale dans le pays en renfort de la 1ère.

A l'annonce surprise, tous se levèrent pour exprimer leur joie. Kushina et Mikoto félicitèrent leur mari. Sasuke complimenta son grand frère, qu'il ne savait pas innocent au projet et lui demanda s'il serait en charge de la direction. Tout le monde échangea quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait une personne.

\- Naruto, tu ne viens pas féliciter ton père ? S'étonna Kushina en se retournant vers son fils.

Elle le retrouva planté au milieu du salon, fixant la télévision. Comme il se trouvait devant l'écran, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit l'oreille. Elle paniqua en se rendant compte de l'information que diffusait la chaîne américaine.

\- Minato !

Son cri déconcerta tout le monde. Ils naviguèrent de Naruto, dos à eux, absorbé par l'écran à Kushina, affolée, aux bords des larmes. Il n'en fallu pas plus à son mari pour comprendre, il chercha rapidement la télécommande des yeux dans l'intention d'éteindre la télévision mais il la trouva dans une des mains de son fils.

\- Naruto…

A l'autre bout du salon, Minato appela son fils même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Plus personne ne parlait. Les Uchiha ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à que le son de la télévision leur parviennent.

 _« Nous parlons de Minato Namikaze mais où est donc passé son fils, Naruto Namikaze ? Il n'a pas répondu à l'appel à témoin pour la révision du procès de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki qui se tiendra dans quelques jours. Au vu des nouveaux éléments et la non présentation de certaines victimes, le juge pourrait accéder à la remise en liberté sous conditions de Mlle Otsutsuki. Nombreux sont les parents qui manifestent leur désaccord devant la prison et qui supplie les victimes telles que le fils de Mr. Namikaze de venir témoigner. Mais est-ce que cela suffira ? Tout le monde l'espère tout cas… »_

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Bon finalement je me suis trop emballée pour ce chapitre donc je l'ai coupé en 2 et du coup ça rajoute un chapitre !_

 _Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Le moment SasuNaru qui prend les ¾ et la fin qui annonce un nouveau problème ? =S_

 _PS : Question à ceux qui me suivent _ Est-ce que vous recevez un mail à chaque fois que je change un chapitre ( pas poster un nouveau ) Je corrige souvent des fautes d'orthographe après avoir poster le chapitre et je voulais savoir si à chaque fois vous avez une notification ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis désolée je dois vous envahir vu que je change souvent._

 _Bisous bisous_


	12. Chp XI :

**Chapitre XI**

* * *

 _« Nous parlons de Minato Namikaze mais où est donc passé son fils, Naruto Namikaze ? Il n'a pas répondu à l'appel à témoin pour la révision du procès de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki qui se tiendra dans quelques jours. Au vu des nouveaux éléments et la non présentation de certaines victimes, le juge pourrait accéder à la remise en liberté sous conditions de Mlle Otsutsuki. Nombreux sont les parents qui manifestent leur désaccord devant la prison et qui supplie les victimes telles que le fils de Mr. Namikaze de venir témoigner. Mais est-ce que cela suffira ? Tout le monde l'espère tout cas… »_

\- Minato, supplia Kushina

Le patriarche se tourna vers sa femme. Elle était paniquée et aux bords des larmes. Une bombe venait de tomber et ils redoutaient les dégâts.

\- Pourquoi…

La voix de son fils s'éleva dans la pièce et Minato reporta son attention sur lui. Naruto était toujours dos à eux, les yeux fixés sur la télévision diffusant le visage de cette femme qui avait détruit leur vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ce que ça voulait dire ? Ça voulait dire que lui et Kushina avait caché à leur fils la possible sortie de cette femme, plus que ça, ils lui avaient menti. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'une lettre provenant des États-Unis avait atterri chez eux. Elle contenait une convocation pour témoigner, une seconde fois, contre Kaguya. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Naruto pour le protéger. Cette femme avait rendu leur enfant psychologiquement sourd et ils refusaient qu'elle fasse plus de dégât. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision à prendre mais ils n'en voyaient aucune autre. Ils avaient mis du temps à la prendre par peur que la non intervention de leur fils fasse pencher la balance en faveur de cette criminelle mais tous les enfants enlevés avaient été convoqués pour témoigner et ils espéraient que les autres y aillent. Ils culpabilisaient depuis ce choix et encore plus quand Haku était réapparu mais ils préféraient se sentir coupable de la libération de cette femme à vie plutôt que de la destruction de Naruto.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit, vous…

La voix de leur fils unique se brisa et Minato s'avança vers lui. Il tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule mais la réaction de Naruto le déstabilisa.

A l'écart la famille Uchiha assista à cette scène, impuissante. Le contact de Minato avait fait se recroqueviller Naruto à terre.

\- Ne me touchez pas, s'il vous plait.

Le blond ne s'adressait pas à Minato mais il n'osa pas provoquer le contact une seconde fois. Kushina, elle essaya. Elle se pencha et ses longs cheveux roux caressèrent Naruto mais sa réaction fut plus violente. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et se mit à trembler.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, je ne veux plus les entendre, je vous en supplie.

Kushina se recula, elle regarda son mari mais il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fils comme ça et en furent déstabilisés. Ils se rendaient bien compte que leur fils revivait les jours passés aux côtés de cette femme mais comme pouvaient-ils l'en sortir ?

XxX

Voyant la détresse de son amie, Mikoto amorça un mouvement vite stoppé par Fugaku et Itachi. Contre toute attente, Sasuke ne chercha pas à la protéger, il resta là, à regarder ce qui se passait. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet et savait qu'il se repassait activement tous les moments passés avec Naruto pour trouver ce qui pourrait le sortir de ce calvaire. Pour venir en aide, l'aîné Uchiha se dirigea vers l'Uzumaki et reproduisit le même mouvement que la rousse. Il se pencha et ses cheveux, détachés pour la soirée, rentrèrent en contact avec le blond. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer, resserrant sa prise sur ses oreilles et murmurant comme une litanie de le laisser et de ne plus entendre.

Itachi préféra battre en retraite et tourna son regard vers Sasuke. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose maintenant et si ça ne marchait pas avec lui alors ça ne marcherait pas plus avec les autres.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, lança Sasuke à Kushina qui s'apprêtait à réessayer.

Elle pivota vers ce dernier et lui lança un regard assassin que Sasuke ne prit pas mal.

Il n'était pas parents alors il ne pouvait pas ressentir les choses comme elle mais en essayant de se mettre à sa place, il pouvait comprendre que dans une situation comme ça, le petit copain de son fils, depuis quelques jours n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il vit de la colère et de la haine puis de la tristesse et du désespoir. Finalement, elle le supplia du regard de faire quelque chose.

Lentement, Sasuke se dirigea vers elle et il lui demanda la barrette qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Perdu, Kushina lui donna sans résistance. Il attacha les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage au-dessus de sa tête sans se préoccupé de savoir s'il était ridicule ou pas.

A contrario des autres, il se mit devant Naruto et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Rapidement, il posa ses mains sur les bronzées qui protégeaient ses oreilles et fit rentrer en contact leur front. Le blond, yeux fermés, et visage en larme, sursauta au touché.

\- Ne me faites pas de mal.

\- Jamais, souffla Sasuke.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Promis.

\- Je ne veux plus les entendre.

\- Tu ne les entendras plus.

A ces mots, Sasuke pressa fort contre les mains de Naruto. Il savait que l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre alors par ce geste, il essaya de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas cette femme qui l'obligeait à écouter les autres quand elle devait les torturer. Non. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était celui qui le protégerait de tout ça, celui qui l'empêcherait d'entendre et de revivre ça.

Naruto répéta plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases et Sasuke répondit de la même façon, appuyant, chaque fois un peu plus contre les oreilles. Peu à peu, Naruto arrêta de trembler puis de pleurer, il cessa même de parler et finit par ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha lui sourit tendrement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

\- Je suis là.

Soudain, des larmes silencieuses refirent surface dans les yeux azur de son amant.

\- Je veux t'entendre, Sasuke.

Naruto ne le laissa pas répondre et se jeta dans ses bras, demandant à l'entendre encore et encore. Ils restèrent à terre, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à que le silence prenne lentement place dans la pièce.

xXx

Quand le blond fut complètement calme et docile, Sasuke l'obligea à le regarder et lui demanda de partir récupérer leur affaire dans sa chambre et de l'attendre près de sa voiture.

Naruto se leva sans un regard pour sa famille et s'exécuta.

\- Avec votre accord, j'aimerais amener Naruto dans notre résidence secondaire jusqu'à dimanche et peut-être que vous pourriez nous rejoindre là-bas…

La demande était adressée aux deux familles. Il ne voulait pas l'enlever à ses parents mais il doutait que Naruto soit en mesure d'accepter la présence de Minato et Kushina.

Les Uchiha acquiescèrent en le mettant en garde quand même.

Sasuke détacha les barrettes sur sa tête et les rendit à Kushina.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en les récupérant.

\- Il n'aime pas les cheveux long, je pense qu'il a une sorte de traumatisme avec et quelque chose me dit que c'est sa faute, dit-il en tournant vers la télévision qui diffusait encore le portrait de la femme qui avait torturé Naruto.

\- …Non…

Sasuke reporta son visage sur Kushina.

\- Non… J'ai les cheveux longs et mon fils les aime.

\- Pourtant Naruto n'a jamais caché sa préférence pour les cheveux courts.

Effectivement, il avait complimenté Hinata maintes et maintes fois quand elle s'était coupée les cheveux en carré plongeant et il se souvenait du jour où Haku était venu. Naruto avait abordé le sujet de sa coupe de cheveux et lui ? Combien de fois, l'Uzumaki lui disait d'aller au coiffeur quand ses mèches devenaient trop longues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça venait de cette femme et même tout à l'heure en prenant les pinces à cheveux, il se disait qu'il était idiot de penser à une telle chose mais apparemment il avait vu juste. Il ne connaissait pas le cerveau humain mais savait qu'il était complexe et un traumatisme pouvait provenir d'un rien et réapparaître pour rien.

\- Non, réitéra Kushina. Naruto aime mes cheveux longs, quand il était petit, il me le disait souvent et…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase comme frappée par une évidence. Oui, enfant, avant qu'il devienne sourd, Naruto lui répétait sans cesse qu'il aimait ses cheveux mais après, il ne lui avait plus dit, du moins pas quand ses cheveux étaient détachés. Les peu de fois, où cela avait été le cas, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon mais ça ne l'avait jamais marqué jusqu' à maintenant, jusqu'à que Sasuke soulève ce détail.

\- Je suis désolé Kushina, souffla Sasuke en remarquant l'illumination de la mère.

XxX

Sasuke se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau chaude. Il se cala à l'opposé de Naruto dans la baignoire et posa ses yeux sur son amant.

Il était très tard ou plutôt très tôt. Malgré l'heure tardive, le brun avait roulé jusqu'à la petite maison de campagne en s'arrêtant qu'une fois pour remplir l'estomac de ramens de Naruto. Le geste avait été grandement apprécié, ainsi que les multiples attentions telles qu'une main sur sa cuisse pendant le trajet ou les câlins en sortant de la voiture. Après avoir passé la porte de la résidence, Sasuke avait proposé d'aller au lit mais Naruto se sentait sale alors le cadet Uchiha avait préparé un bain. Il prévoyait de le laisser seul mais son amant lui avait demandé de venir avec lui.

Doucement, Naruto bougea de sa place et vint embrasser Sasuke du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé de t'embarquer là-dedans.

\- Idiot.

Le blond rigola sous l'insulte qu'il lut sur les lèvres et se retourna pour se mettre entre les jambes de Sasuke. Il se laissa aller contre son torse.

Le brun apprécia l'initiative de son petit copain et entoura le corps bronzé entre ses bras, tout en nichant son visage dans son cou. Il déposa des baisers à l'intérieur et remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il embrassa un peu plus fort.

Savourant les attentions de Sasuke, Naruto se détendit complètement et fit retomber sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule blanche. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Quand j'ai eu 6 ans, un photographe nous a abordés pour faire des photos mais quand nous sommes arrivés au studio, on s'est fait agresser avec ma mère. J'ai vu ce fou qui se parlait à lui-même, comme s'il était deux dans sa tête, frapper ma mère et m'obliger à l'accompagner. Il m'a emmené dans une cave remplie d'autres enfants dont Haku puis cette femme est arrivée. Elle était aussi belle que terrifiante. J'ai tout de suite remarqué ses longs cheveux, les mêmes que ma mère, seul la couleur différenciait. Son regard était doux et compatissant la première fois qu'elle a posé les yeux sur moi mais après…

Il marqua une pause, ravala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et continua.

\- Elle les torturait un par un et moi, j'étais là assis dans un coin à la supplier d'arrêter mais elle continuait. Excepté les cicatrices sur mon visage, une pour chaque jour passé à ses côtés, elle ne m'a jamais fait plus de mal mais les autres… Quand elle finissait sa « journée de punition », son double-face venait et soignait les blessures puis repartait, laissant cette odeur de médicament régner dans la cave.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte. Il écoutait attentivement le calvaire de Naruto. Il en avait des frissons mais refusait de l'arrêter dans son récit. Le blond avait assez confiance en lui pour parler de ça alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais avec personne donc il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de se délivrer de ce poids.

\- Peut importe combien de fois je l'ai supplié de les laissés tranquilles, elle n'écoutait pas alors quand elle commençait sa « journée correction », je m'enfermais sur moi-même. Je me recroquevillais et je souhaitais toujours plus fort de ne plus les entendre. Mes mains sur les oreilles, mes jambes contre mon ventre.

Inconsciemment il replia ses genoux contre lui.

\- Quand j'étais petit, maman me disait que si on voulait quelque chose très fort, on pouvait l'avoir. Je ne voulais plus les entendre Sasuke, voilà ce que je voulais plus que tout au monde et quand elle s'en est prise à Haku… Je n'ai pas fait que le souhaiter, je l'ai pleuré et hurlé en perdre la voix. Et puis d'un coup, je n'ai plus rien entendu. Mon vœu s'était réalisé.

\- …

\- Quand tout ça s'est terminé, quand on m'a ramené à ma mère j'ai eu peur d'entendre de nouveau. J'ai eu peur que tout me ramène à elle. Le son de la voix de ma mère, ses pleurs, ses cris ou même son rire. La vérité, c'est que je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu vraiment entendre de nouveau jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie, mais maintenant que tu es là, que je suis toujours sourd, ça me torture. Je veux t'entendre Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentit mal à cet aveu. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Naruto mais sa simple présence le blessait.

\- Je veux t'entendre et pour ça je vais tout faire, avoua Naruto en faisant face à Sasuke, un air déterminé sur le visage mélangé d'appréhension avec une pointe de peur.

Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Naruto lui promettait de se battre pour aller mieux, pour eux et Sasuke ne savait plus si être ensemble était la meilleure chose pour le blond…

XxX

Étant partit vendredi soir très tard, dimanche arriva très vite et leur parents respectifs également. Assis dans le grand salon, tout le monde attendait que Naruto descende.

Quand ce dernier franchit la pièce et se posta devant eux, il se pétrifia en voyant sa mère. Au ralentit, il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla. Il leva son bras et attrapa les cheveux roux. Il fit glisser sa main sur toute la longueur et son cœur se brisa quand son bras retomba aussitôt après être descendu à hauteur de la mâchoire de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. Par sa faute, sa mère avait coupé ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Ils étaient ce pourquoi, elle était tombée amoureuse de son père. Elle qui les détestait enfant parce que tout le monde se moquait de la couleur, Minato avait été le seul à lui dire qu'elle était jolie et que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques. Lui-même, avant que ce cauchemar arrive, ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était la plus jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux et qu'il aurait voulu les mêmes.

Naruto la regarda sourire et murmurer :

\- Ça va aller mon fils, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il ne retint pas ses larmes et posa sa tête contre les genoux de sa mère. Il avait prononcé les mêmes mots quelques années auparavant quand, sa mère avait apprit qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais et qu'elle avait comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Il sentit la main douce et protectrice de sa mère caresser ses cheveux. Oui ça irait à partir de maintenant. Pour sa mère, pour son père, pour Sasuke et pour lui… Il allait prendre les choses en main et se battre.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précédent où je n'ai eu presque aucun retour…_

 _Aller la prochaine fois dernier chapitre et épilogue._

 _Bisous bisous_


	13. Chp XII :

**_Petite réponse à Gloria :_** _Oui je perçois ta fierté xp C'est le destin lol. Oui Naruto est faible et fort à la fois pour moi aussi, ce n'est pas incohérent c'est juste que l'un découle de l'autre. Pour le concept, c'est vrai que le fait que la surdité est causé par un traumatisme, on s'attend à ce qu'il puisse retrouvé l'ouie en même temps sourd depuis la naissance ça aurait été dur =S Plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que j'aurais du faire un NaruSasu ( mais j'avais laissé le choix donc ça sera SasuNaru dommage … ça fait du bien, un sasu qui court après naru, ça change du manga et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup comme ça. J'adore si tu review comme ça ! Y a matière à répondre ou débattre j'aime ! Alors sache que quand je disais dernier chapitre je ne parlais pas de l'épilogue ^^ Donc la c'est le dernier chapitre et après il y aura l'épilogue. Mais non pas de larme pour ce chapitre peut être sur la fin de l'épilogue que j'ai déjà écrit =)_

 ** _Petite réponse à Max 132 :_** _merci pour ton com, contente que tu sois encore là !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ?

Le concerné regarda Kimimaro, assis sur le toit de l'école.

\- J'ai encore le droit d'être où je veux et avec qui je veux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Je suis en couple pas en prison, soupira Naruto avant de le rejoindre par terre.

\- Peut-être mais seul avec ton ancien amant, ce n'est pas malin. A quoi tu joues ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et fixa un point inexistant devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- …

\- Depuis que vous êtes revenus, tu l'évites ou tu cherches le conflit ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Naruto reporta son attention sur son ancien agresseur, habituellement peu bavard et un rictus moqueur fit son apparition.

\- Tu parles beaucoup je trouve.

Kimimaro ne releva pas et laissa son camarade de classe partir dans ses pensées. Ce dernier le faisait souvent ces derniers temps.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke et Naruto était partit en pleine semaine de cours mais à leur retour, leur relation était différente.

Même si le blond restait fidèle à lui-même dans ses agissements avec les autres, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour éviter Sasuke ou rester le moins longtemps possible en sa présence.

Quant à l'Uchiha, il était physiquement là mais complètement dans son monde, renfermé, bien plus qu'en temps normal. Même avec Naruto.

Kimimaro leva la main et caressa les cheveux dorés, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Tu peux me parler, tu sais ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et apprécia l'attention.

Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke ne lui en donnait pas mais depuis son moment révélation dans la baignoire, ce dernier était distant. Pas physiquement, non, son corps était toujours collé au sien, il ne le lâchait pas mais mentalement, le brun était absent et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il s'était repassé la conversation mot par mot pour savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire mais il n'avait pas trouvé.

Au début, il pensait que son petit ami ne pouvait pas supporter une telle situation mais Sasuke avait accepté de l'accompagner à l'autre bout du monde pour le soutenir et contre l'avis de leurs parents respectifs. Alors il ne savait plus trop.

Quand ils étaient arrivés là bas, l'avocat de la défense, les avait accueillis et expliqués sans plus attendre le déroulement du procès.

Similaire au premier, les enfants devaient repassés, un à un, à la barre pour témoigner de leur enfer mais cette fois-ci les parents seraient conviés pour expliquer ce que cela avait engendré comme problème. Émotionnels et financier. Naruto avait été le dernier à passer à la barre et ses parents avaient enfin appris le calvaire de leur fils. Quand à Sasuke qui connaissait déjà son histoire, lui, avait apprit celle de Kaguya.

Une mère enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique par ses deux enfants et qui avait réussi à s'échapper avec un patient bipolaire. Elle avait développée une aversion pour les enfants et voilà pourquoi elle en était arrivée à s'en prendre à des gamins. Les torturer était, pour elle, une façon de punir ses propres enfants. Malgré tout, suite à un examen psychologique, les médecins de la prison l'avaient jugés plus ou moins apte à reprendre une vie normale mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Les témoignages des innocents n'avaient pas fait pencher la balance en sa faveur et ce qui la condamna fut l'incident survenue dans les couloirs du tribunal :

Alors que Sasuke et lui se dirigeaient dans la salle d'audience, Kaguya échappa aux policiers et les surprit en se retrouvant dans leur dos. Tétanisés de peur, ils avaient réussi à lui faire face et, mains toujours menottées, elle leur avait caressé la joue, les larmes aux yeux.

Suite à ça, les médecins avaient revu leur jugement et le juge exigea sa condamnation à vie.

Dit comme ça, le voyage avait été simple et vite réglé mais la vérité, c'est que revivre cet épisode et être confronté à cette femme l'avait encore plus marqué. Ça avait été comme un électrochoc en la voyant mais surtout quand elle avait posé ses mains sur lui. Après ça, tout s'était passé très vite : Un grésillement, un tintement, des murmures puis de nouveau le vide et …

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et retira la main de son ex amant.

Pour lui, apprécier la caresse de Kimimaro revenait à manquer de respect à son petit ami. Il fuyait Sasuke mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait plus être avec lui. Il avait seulement besoin d'espace pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et ça aiderait sûrement Sasuke à faire la même chose. Lui, ne voulait pas se séparer mais du coté du brun, il en doutait. Son comportement étrange le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus les jours passaient et plus, il avait l'impression que Sasuke était avec lui, non pas par amour mais par obligation. Comme s'il avait peur que le quitter le brise plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- J'en ai marre, soupira Naruto. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose…

\- Avant d'exiger la vérité de sa part, tu devrais peut-être lui dire pour toi.

Naruto allait répondre quand la porte du toit s'ouvrit sur Sasuke accompagné de Shikmaru, Gaara et Neji. Tous les quatre se postèrent devant lui et Kimimaro. Naruto ne détailla que son homme. Toujours aussi beau que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, son uniforme habituellement repassé était froissé et son col ouvert n'avait plus de cravate. Son cœur se serra à ce constat. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et les filles réclamaient souvent la cravate du garçon qu'elle aimait pour garder un souvenir. Savoir que Sasuke l'avait cédé le contraria, il aurait voulu l'avoir même si ça faisait midinette. Ce geste restait un symbole amoureux à ses yeux.

Kimimaro attira l'attention en se levant.

\- Juugo te cherche, informa Sasuke.

\- Quand tu l'auras trouvé, n'oublie pas d'échanger vos cravates, lança innocemment Naruto.

\- Et toi, pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Sur ce conseil, Kimimaro partit, se sentant de trop.

Naruto se redressa et voulu s'échapper mais Sasuke l'intercepta.

\- Tu me fuis.

\- Non je…

Le blond s'arrêta et fixa son petit ami. Bien sûr qu'il le fuyait. Il s'approcha du brun, tout en détachant sa cravate puis la noua autour du col de son amant.

\- Je pensais que tu garderais la tienne pour moi mais apparemment je me trompais…

\- Baka.

Avant que Naruto puisse réagir à l'insulte, Sasuke plongea sa main dans sa poche et récupéra sa cravate, qu'il attacha au cou bronzé. Une fois ajusté, le brun tira dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Naruto savoura l'échange, il n'y avait que ce genre d'attention qui prouvait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble et que Sasuke tenait à lui.

Gênés, les garçons toussèrent et le couple se sépara.

\- Tu es moins sensible, souffla le brun contre ses lèvres.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le timbre de sa voix pour comprendre que c'était un reproche. Oui, il l'était moins depuis son retour au Japon mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Sasuke ne lui faisait plus d'effet, c'était autre chose…

Il décida de ne pas relever et se lança sur un terrain dangereux.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Non… pas ici

Naruto se détacha de son homme et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ce soir, nos parents vont au gala de charité, peut-être que nous pouvons passer la soirée ensemble, chez moi ?

\- Je ne comptais pas que ça se passe autrement.

Yeux dans les yeux, les deux amants cherchaient à lire en eux, à se comprendre mais ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils n'y arrivaient plus…

Naruto amorça un mouvement mais encore une fois Sasuke le stoppa, une main sur son poignet.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Il aurait aimé sentir les sentiments de Sasuke dans ce geste mais il n'y trouva qu'un contact physique habituel.

XxX

\- Naruto est dans la cuisine, s'il y a un souci, vous nous appelez. Et pas de bêtises !

Sasuke hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne soirée aux parents de Naruto.

Kushina sortit rejoindre ses parents pendant que Minato retourna dans la maison pour récupérer les cartons d'invitation.

\- Un problème Sasuke ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et releva la tête qu'il ne souvenait pas d'avoir baissée. Il tomba dans les yeux inquiets du paternel Namikaze.

\- Comment va Naruto ?

Minato haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Avec nous, tu veux dire ? s'assura le blond.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Mieux. Depuis le procès, nous avons l'impression de retrouver notre petit garçon mais ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais entendre, je me trompe ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, son visage devait le faire pour lui et sans qu'il le veuille.

Il était content de savoir qu'avec ses parents, Naruto redevenait celui d'autrefois mais lui, il ne retrouvait pas le Naruto dont il était tombé amoureux. Est-ce que le Naruto d'aujourd'hui était celui d'avant son handicap ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le supporter.

Depuis leur retour, Naruto le fuyait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de tout faire pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble mais à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le corps de son petit ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi tout cela rimait. Ils sortaient ensemble sans vraiment être ensemble. S'embrassaient par habitude plutôt que par envie et il y avait cette phrase qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête « _La vérité, c'est que je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu vraiment entendre de nouveau jusqu' à que tu apparaisses dans ma vie mais maintenant que tu es là que je suis toujours sourd et ça me torture. »_ Une torture… Etait-ce pour ça que Naruto l'évitait ? Sa présence le torturait ?

\- Ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimées Sasuke, intervint Minato, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Mon fils est idiot, pas insensible. Je suis sûr que si vous parlez, vous trouverez une solution, ensemble. C'est comme ça que fonctionne un couple.

Un klaxon retentit et Minato se pressa dehors après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son beau fils dans un geste réconfortant.

Sasuke se déchaussa et posa sa veste à l'entrée avant de rejoindre Naruto dans la cuisine.

Il resta un moment à fixer la silhouette de son petit ami en train de s'activer autour de levier avant de se mettre dans son champ de vision pour signaler sa présence.

\- Hey, salua Naruto, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lança brusquement Sasuke.

\- Je sais…

Ils se jaugèrent pour savoir qui allait parler en premier. Finalement le brun céda en repensant aux paroles de Minato.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

\- Je ne te fuis pas… Pas vraiment.

\- Pourtant, tu refuses tout contact physique avec moi, affirma Sasuke.

\- Et toi, tu ne veux que ça.

Sasuke se braqua au reproche.

Depuis qu'ils avaient joui ensemble dans sa chambre, il n'avait rien tenté d'autre. Entre le procès et leur éloignement, ça aurait été mal venu de sa part comme celle de Naruto d'ailleurs. Et puis lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir se lier autant avec Naruto. Ils avaient des problèmes et le sexe n'était sûrement pas la solution. Ça aurait juste rajouté un problème de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Naruto en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu es tout le temps ailleurs.

\- Je ne –

\- Mentalement, le coupa le blond. Pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne pouvait pas démentir les propos de son petit ami.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ce ne fut pas les bons mots qui sortirent. Ce n'était pas ceux qui allaient arranger les choses, bien au contraire, c'était ceux qui signaient l'arrêt de leur couple.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter Naruto. Il était lâche mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui faire face. Pas le courage de dire la vérité. Il tenait à Naruto comme jamais il n'avait tenu à quelqu'un d'autre et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voyait que cette solution à leur problème. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal et si sa présence le blessait, il préférait partir quitte à souffrir lui-même. Il souffrait déjà de cette situation alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ne lui faisait pas peur. Tant que sa présence arrêtait de torturer Naruto, tant que ce dernier serait heureux, ça lui allait.

\- Alors on devrait se séparer… Non ? entendit-il.

La voix de son amant ne trembla pas.

Il releva les yeux mais Naruto se retourna pour faire la vaisselle, pour ne plus lire sur ses lèvres surtout. Signe qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans la discussion malgré son importance.

Il se retourna à son tour et amorça un mouvement. Il devait partir maintenant pour confirmer leur séparation mais son corps refusa de faire un pas de plus. Même si Naruto ne pouvait pas l'entendre et ne saurait jamais ses véritables sentiments, il fallait qu'il les exprime. Il devait vider son cœur sinon il serait incapable d'avancer.

Dos à dos, de part et d'autre de la pièce, Sasuke laissa les mots s'échappés. Ces mots qui auraient pu arranger les choses s'il avait eu le cran de le dire en face de Naruto.

\- Non, on ne devrait pas mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que les choses s'améliorent. Je… J'aurais été capable de passer ma vie avec toi sans que tu désires entendre à nouveau mais j'en suis incapable sachant que tu veux m'entendre et que ce souhait te détruit à petit feu. Moi ce que je veux, c'est te rendre heureux mais je n'y arrive pas et ça… ça me tue. Les gens disent que celui qui reste souffre plus que celui qui part et tu le penseras peut-être aussi mais crois-moi… Te laisser est la décision la plus dure que je n'ai jamais eu à prendre parce que…

Sasuke ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et inconsciemment posa une main sur son cœur. Il resserra sa prise.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

A ces mots, il se sentit plus léger. Le poids dans sa poitrine parut moins important mais toujours présent. Il savait que ça serait dur dans les premières semaines voir les premiers mois mais après ça irait, enfin il l'espérait.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement. Naruto, toujours de dos, continuait à faire la vaisselle.

XxX

\- Tu m'as entendu… ?

Naruto coupa l'eau et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Agissant normalement, il se dirigea vers le frigo tout en répondant à son petit ami.

\- Oui mais si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles, je ferais peut-être mieux de redevenir sourd.

Des pas résonnèrent et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte du frigo, il se sentit plaquer contre. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'impact et tomba dans des onyx furieux.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça.

La colère se transforma en tristesse et Naruto porta sa main au visage abattu de Sasuke. Ce dernier appuya la caresse et se laissa aller contre le blond.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Le procès.

Naruto s'attendait à une engueulade mais l'Uchiha lui demanda seulement pourquoi l'avoir caché.

\- Depuis la baignoire, tu étais bizarre et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant. Plus les jours passaient, plus tu étais distant. Pas physiquement mais mentalement et je sais pas trop. J'ai cru que tout ça c'était trop pour toi mais que tu n'osais pas me quitter à cause de ma surdité et de mon passé. Que tu avais pitié. Alors… Je n'ai rien dit, c'était peut-être égoïste de ma part mais je voulais que tu sois capable de prendre cette décision ainsi, sans que mon rétablissement te facilite la tâche. Je souffrais de ton comportement et ta culpabilité m'a parut-

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, le coupa Sasuke.

\- Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé… Je m'en veux, si je t'avais dit depuis le départ que-

Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa contre la surface froide. Il inséra, avec force, sa langue et colla davantage son corps au sien. Un gémissement lui échappa et le brun donna un coup de hanche qui lui fit perdre la tête.

Dans la journée, Sasuke lui avait reproché d'être moins sensible et c'était le cas mais pas à cause du manque de désir, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'il entendait de nouveau, il ne voulait qu'une chose, le coincer dans un coin et le faire crier de plaisir. Il était moins sensible parce que son sens reprenait sa place et équilibrait les autres mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir intensément les choses surtout quand Sasuke était présent, corps et âme.

\- Je t'aime Naruto et c'est tout ce qui compte, souffla le brun contre ses lèvres, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Reprenons du début, ok ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke mais…

\- Mais ?!

\- Mais je préfèrerais qu'on reprenne aux 45 secondes, murmura-t-il en frottant son entrejambe à demi érigé contre celle de Sasuke.

Un doux rire lui chatouilla les oreilles.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke dans la rue, il avait imaginé sa voix de différente façon mais rien n'avait été à la hauteur de la réalité. Douce, calme, hypnotisante, charmeuse, sûre et déterminée.

\- Avec plaisir, ricana le brun en embrassant son cou bronzé.

XxX

[Arrivé dans sa chambre, Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre son armoire et plongea dans la nuque pâle. Il déboutonna avec hâte la chemise blanche que portait son amant et la fit glisser. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur le torse offert à lui puis descendit lentement sur les abdos, sa langue remplaça sa bouche. Il se mit à genoux et les mains de Sasuke se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

Des petits sons se firent entendre mais ça ne suffit pas au blond. Il voulait l'entendre prendre du plaisir et s'enivrer de sa voix.

Il attrapa le jean et le caleçon de Sasuke, l'abaissa lentement, suivant le chemin du tissu avec ses lèvres, déposant des baisers furtifs et inattendus. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Le brun souleva un pied après l'autre pour se libérer de son denim et observa Naruto s'occuper de lui.

Sentant le regard de son amant, Naruto ferma les yeux et engouffra sans préavis le sexe dressé devant lui, oubliant la pression qu'il avait. Pression ou appréhension qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. C'était nouveau pour lui de faire l'amour avec son ouie alors il ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait. Est-ce qu'il serait plus sensible pendant l'acte en entendant son amant ou moins réceptif de ne plus se concentrer sur les réactions du corps face à lui.

\- Naruto, haleta Sasuke.

Il chassa les interrogations de sa tête et se concentra sur le moment.

Les petits gémissements que poussait le brun l'encouragèrent et il suça plus vivement. Sa salive lubrifia un peu trop le sexe dans sa bouche alors il décida de faire rentrer sa main dans la partie. Attrapant la base de membre, il entama des vas et viens en contradiction avec ceux de sa bouche.

\- Aah Arrête !

Naruto ne répondit pas à la demande et continua. Sa langue apporta un supplice de plus. Une main agrippa fermement sa chevelure pendant que la deuxième s'enfonça dans son épaule. Il sentit le sexe de Sasuke pulser dans sa cavité buccale et un liquide chaud l'envahir. Il avala sans difficulté malgré la quantité et se redressa.

L'amertume du liquide séminale ne l'avait jamais dérangé mais tout le monde ne pensait pas pareil alors il se retint d'embrasser son petit ami.

Ce dernier par contre, attrapa sa nuque et le tira contre lui, passant sa langue contres ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès que Naruto ne refusa pas. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et empressement avant que la tension redescende un peu.

Ils se séparèrent et Sasuke décida de déshabiller Naruto pour qu'ils soient à égalité. Il retira le t-shirt orange et l'envoya sur le côté. Il caressa le buste bronzé du bout des doigts et décrocha un frisson à son amant.

Il s'attarda sur le récent tatouage que le blond avait fait aux US en retraçant le dessin, un tourbillon emprisonné dans des inscriptions anciennes. Il n'en connaissait pas la signification mais il était sûr que Naruto finirait par se confier sur le sujet.

Il s'abaissa une seconde pour y déposer un baiser puis remonta et amena l'Uzumaki jusqu'au lit. Il le fit asseoir et l'incita à s'allonger en retirant son bas.

Sasuke détailla le corps musclé de son amant. Magnifique fut le seul mot qui traversa son esprit. Il avait couché avec des hommes d'âge et de corpulences différentes mais rien n'était plus excitant et beau que le corps de la personne qu'on aimait. Il vit le sexe du blond faire un sursaut et reporta son regard dans les azurs remplis de désir.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait ? susurra Naruto.

\- Tu n'imagines pas quel point.

\- Oh si, je pense savoir, rigola-t-il en se redressa sur ses coudes. Viens, ordonna-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea sur le corps étendu face à lui. Il fut à moitié surprit de sentir sa propre érection contre celle de son amant. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps avant de revenir dans le jeu.

Des mains gourmandes s'éparpillèrent sur son corps. Une, vint pomper rapidement son membre pendant que l'autre trouva le chemin de son intimité. Même excité au plus au point, Sasuke réagit au quart de tour. Il se redressa sous le regard déconcerté de son amant et emprisonna les deux mains traîtresses au dessus de la tête blonde.

\- Att-

\- Non, ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

\- Mais je veux t'entendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas m'entendre aussi, affirma le brun, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Sasuke…

\- La situation a changé, tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière ton hypersensibilité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que… tenta Naruto mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le brun plongea dans la nuque et mordit de bon cœur, un cri entre le plaisir et la douleur franchit les lèvres charnues.

Il glissa sa main entre leur corps et empoigna le sexe de Naruto. Il bougea sa main dans de rapides et brusques vas et viens. Inconsciemment, il donna de coups de hanches lents et irréguliers. D'un coup, Naruto se cambra et éjacula sans prévenir. Surprit, Sasuke essaya d'accrocher le regard de son amant mais ce dernier tourna la tête sur le coté, visiblement mal à l'aise et légèrement furieux.

\- Naruto…

\- La ferme, j'ai voulu te prévenir et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Si notre première fois c'est de la merde, tu t'en prends qu' Ah, gémit-il subitement. Qu'est-ce que mmh … Aaah.

Naruto haleta fortement en sentant deux doigts se mouvoir en lui. Trop absorbé par la honte, il n'avait pas remarqué que Sasuke avait prit un peu de son sperme pour s'en servir de lubrifiant et le préparer.

\- Notre première fois sera parfaite crétin.

Le crétin tourna la tête et ses lèvres se firent happées par celles du brun. Ce dernier relâcha ses mains et Naruto entoura ses bras autour du cou, pressant davantage le corps pâle sur lui. Les doigts en lui tournèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur, cherchant sa boule de nerf. Il aida Sasuke à la trouver en relevant légèrement les hanches.

Excepté lors de sa première expérience, Naruto n'avait plus été soumis mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se toucher et savoir ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un profond gémissement quand Sasuke abusa de sa prostate. Il commença à trembler et se sentit partir une seconde fois quand une main sur son gland l'empêcha de jouir. Il couina sous la surprise et sous la douleur.

\- Je veux qu'on vienne ensemble cette fois, murmura Sasuke à son oreille.

\- Viens, maintenant… implora le blond à bout.

Sasuke récupéra le reste de son premier jet de plaisir et se l'étala sur toute la longueur de son membre. Il se présenta à l'entrée de Naruto et rentra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable dans cette situation. Dans sa progression, il garda le sexe de l'Uzumaki prisonnier.

Il marqua une pause quand il s'enfonça complètement et attendit que Naruto lui donne le feu vert. Feu vert qu'il apprécia de ne pas avoir tout de suite et qui lui permit de se contrôler.

\- Bouge, soupira d'aise Naruto.

Sasuke donna de petits coups de hanches et l'anneau de chair de resserra autour de lui.

C'était sûr, même avec toute sa volonté, il ne serait pas long. Entre l'attente et le corps de Naruto qui témoignait d'une absence de rapport dans ce sens, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps.

Une main sur sa joue le ramena sur terre.

\- C'est déjà parfait alors… Lâche toi.

Le sourire sur le visage de Sasuke répondit à celui de Naruto. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et se laissa aller. Ses à-coups montèrent en puissance ainsi que les gémissements de son amant. Il se contrôla au maximum pour ralentir sa venue mais à bout de résistance, il reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de Naruto qui positionna ses hanches pour l'aider à toucher sa prostate.

Dans un dernier coup de bassin, il éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant, un grognement lui échappa et Naruto le suivit de près, un râle de plaisir non contenu sortant de sa bouche.]

* * *

La tête au creux du bras de Sasuke, Naruto retraçait les courbes de son amant du bout des doigts, lui provoquant de petits frissons pendant que le brun, caressait les cheveux blonds, yeux fermés.

\- Faut que je le dise à mes parents, pensa à haute voix Naruto.

\- … Qu'on a fait l'amour ? demanda perplexe le brun.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

\- Mais non, je parle de mes oreilles.

\- … ça m'étonne que tu aies réussi à leur cacher jusqu'à maintenant.

\- J'y suis bien arrivé avec toi.

Sasuke grimaça.

\- 'scuse.

\- Hm. C'est rien. Laissons ça au passé, ok ?

\- Promis.

Naruto l'embrassa pour sceller sa promesse.

Le chaste baiser se transforma rapidement en baiser langoureux.

\- Prêt pour un second round ? demanda Sasuke en repoussant Naruto sur le dos.

\- Bien sûr mais…

Naruto fit rouler son amant sur le coté et le bloqua sous son corps.

\- Mais je trouve que je ne t'ai pas assez entendu.

\- Oh, alors, il va falloir remédier à ça, susurra Sasuke.

Ce dernier posa une main contre sa nuque et tira dessus. Il approcha leur visage et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres.

\- Je compte sur toi.

Naruto effleura la gorge blanche.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha.

Le brun déplaça sa main sur l'oreille de son amant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Le blond attrapa la main de son petit ami et la pressa. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus qu'un seul et unique souhait : Entendre Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Et bien voila le dernier chapitre, la prochaine fois épilogue !_

 _Quand j'écrivais le passage avec Kaguya, je suis tombé sur les épisodes avec elle à la télé ^^ Bon j'avais envie de pleurer en attendant les voix françaises mais j'ai supporté parce que la coïncidence était parfaite._

 _J'espère que ce n'était pas trop guimauve mais je ne voyais pas une autre fin._

 _Bisous bisous_


	14. Epilogue

\- Nous sommes rentrés les garçons, lança Kushina en franchissant le seuil de la maison.

Elle se défit de son manteau puis de ses chaussures, son mari et la famille Uchiha firent de même avant de se diriger au salon. Ils furent accueillis par Sasuke qui les invita à prendre place sur les canapés et qui leur proposa à boire. Naruto arriva avec les verres et câlina son amant au passage. Devant l'hospitalité et la proximité des garçons, les adultes se mirent sur leurs gardes. L'aîné Uchiha attira l'attention des deux amoureux.

\- On dirait que ça va mieux entre vous, commença Itachi pour tâter le terrain.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

\- Évidemment on s'aime, s'exclama Naruto en repartant à la cuisine.

Les derniers mots suffirent à faire comprendre que leurs fils s'étaient enfin déclarés verbalement et le soulagement se lut sur leur visage. Depuis le procès, ils avaient bien senti une tension entre les deux et ils avaient eu peur que ça dégénère en les laissant seul hier soir mais apparemment cela s'était arrangé. Mais peut-être un peu trop, pensèrent-ils et Kushina l'exprima à haute voix.

\- Mon instinct de mère me dit que vous n'avez pas fait que vous dire « je t'aime » hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as un bon instinct maman, on a aussi fait l'amour, hurla Naruto encore dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde s'étouffa dans son verre. Les Uchiha jetèrent immédiatement un regard au cadet qui s'excusa de la "délicatesse" de son homme mais dans les yeux onyx de chacun et sur leurs lèvres finement étirés dans un rictus, on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient compris….

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés au moins, gronda-t-elle à Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr, pour qui tu nous prends maman ? demanda Naruto dans son dos en revenant.

\- Et bien-

\- Kushina… l'interrompit Minato.

Kushina qui regardait Sasuke, dirigea son regard vers son mari, qui lui-même fixait son fils. Elle passa de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre pourquoi son époux ne lâchait pas Naruto des yeux. Peut-être qu'à un autre moment elle aurait compris mais là, elle était perdue. En plus, elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Après le gala de charité, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un hôtel luxueux de l'extérieur mais miteux de l'intérieur alors elle avait mal de partout et ne voulait qu'une chose, être ce soir pour retrouver son lit.

\- Ça va, maman ?

Elle reprit doucement sa place sur le canapé, dos à Naruto, et ferma les yeux, tout en répondant :

\- Oui, je suis juste épuisée et je commence à avoir mal au crâne.

\- Tu veux un doliprane ?

\- Oui merci je-

D'un coup, elle s'arrêta, ré ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un bond. Elle se retourna brusquement vers son fils qui lui souriait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

\- Naruto… Tu…

\- Oui maman.

Lentement, elle contourna le canapé et se dirigea vers son fils. Naruto ferma les yeux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Tu… Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Dis le moi, supplia-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils.

\- Oui, je t'entends maman.

Elle se recula, récupérant ses mains qu'elle mit sur sa bouche. Elle retint un sanglot mais pas les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle regarda son fils ouvrir les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle entraîna Naruto au sol. À genoux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Kushina l'étreignit jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle sentit la petite main de son enfant caresser ses cheveux, main qui n'était plus si petite que ça. Naruto s'arrêta à ses pointes et resserra sa prise.

\- Je ne laisserais plus jamais une chose pareille arriver. Je te le promets.

C'était plus qu'une promesse, un serment.

Un corps se joignit à eux et des bras protecteurs les enveloppèrent. Minato pressa contre lui, sa femme et son fils : sa famille. À cet instant précis, tous les trois surent qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tout irait bien. À partir de maintenant, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, avancer, ensemble, sans regarder en arrière.

 _« Faîtes un vœu et placez-le dans votre cœur. Tout ce que vous voulez. Vous l'avez ? Bien. Maintenant, croyez qu'il peut se réaliser. On ne sait jamais d'où peut venir le prochain miracle. Le prochain souvenir. Le prochain sourire. Le prochain rêve devenu réalité. Mais si vous croyez que c'est au coin de la rue, et que vous ouvrez votre cœur et votre esprit à la possibilité de celui-ci, à la certitude de celui-ci, vous pourriez juste obtenir ce dont vous rêviez. Le monde est plein de magie. Vous devez juste y croire. Donc faites un vœu. Vous l'avez ? Bien. Croyez-y maintenant. De tout votre cœur. »  
_ _ **OTH**_

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit, écrit et mit cette histoire en favoris. J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires. Certains trouveront peut-être de trop la citation de fin mais je tiens à terminer mes histoires comme je les commence, une sorte de signature ^^_

 _Pour les invités qui vont poster à l'épilogue et que je ne pourrais pas répondre, je pense fort à vous et merci ! (si jamais vous lisez une autre de mes fic, mettez bien votre pseudo, je vous répondrais par ce biais là )_

 _Bisous bisous  
_ _ _ **Édit Sept 2017:** Correction faite par Lullaby-chan1000, un GRAND MERCI__

 ** _Petite réponse à leilachan :_** _Très peu ont aimé le NaruKimi donc je suis contente que ce soit qqlch que tu as retenue de l'histoire et qui n'a pas été un frein ^^ Je voulais pas faire de la surdité quelque chose d'insurmontable sinon je t'avoue que je n'aurais pas réussit à écrire une histoire dessus =S / Je te réponds aussi pour ton commentaire sur le 2eme chp de "JE N AI JAMAIS" je t'avoue que ça m'embêtais de ne pas pouvoir le faire donc ça tombe bien que tu suives une autre de mes histoires. Contente aussi que tu aies aimé ce chapitre qui ne devait jamais exister et dont je ne suis pas très fière. La note de fin était plus une provocation mais c'est vrai qu'en la relisant, je vois ce que tu veux dire. En tout cas j'espère que mes prochains écrits te plairont toujours._


End file.
